Sentiments paradoxaux
by Atlantos
Summary: Une péripétie de Dark va changer bien des choses... Des sentiments naissent, d'autre se révèlent ou meurent... La lutte à Azumano prendra une autre tournure... Ainsi continue la marche du Temps... Suite de Chassé-Croisé.
1. Bousculement de l’ordre

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages répondant aux noms de Etzumy, Light, Wizu et Eléna sont à moi. Les personnages de D.N. Angel, Azumano et son cadre, et l'histoire de base appartiennent à Yukiru Sugisaki.

**Auteur :** Atlantos. / **Rating :** T (Du sang, et je ne sais pas s'il y aura un mort ou deux... à voir...).

**Note :** "Sentiments paradoxaux" est la suite de "Chassé-Croisé", mais le registre n'a rien à voir avec le précédent !

Attention, il va y avoir du OOC, (tant pis pour ceux qui ne sont pas content) ainsi que un Satoshi/OC et ?/? (à voir durant l'histoire).

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : Bousculement de l'ordre.**

23h. Des cris, des ordres fusèrent à l'intérieur du Musée Central d'Azumano. Dark, le voleur fantôme, l'Ange Déchu aux Ailes Noires, avait été annoncé et était sur le point de commettre son forfait… ou peut-être l'avait-il déjà commis ?

- Le… Le "Collier de roses" a disparu !

- Quoi ? Les alarmes ne se sont pas déclenchées ?

- Où est-il ?

Ainsi, le voleur fantôme avait précédé les policiers. Le collier convoité en main, il courait dans le musée… en râlant :

- Aaah, c'est pas vrai !…Ce cher Commandant Hiwatari n'est pas de la partie !… C'est pas drôle, vraiment trop facile !… Pfff ! Quel ennui !

_« Arrête de te plaindre et trouve une fenêtre d'où l'on pourrait sortir… J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment ! » _se confia Daisuké Niwa, son hôte.

- Mmh…

Lui aussi avait eu cette mauvaise impression depuis qu'il avait appris qu'Hiwatari n'était pas sur les lieux. Pourtant, le "Collier des roses" est une œuvre des Hikari… Pas des plus importantes, certes, mais une œuvres des Hikari tout de même… Et Hiwatari qui n'était pas présent…

- C'est pas normal…quelque chose se prépare, murmura l'ange noir.

xxx

En dehors du musée, l'assemblée habituelle était présente. Les journalistes et les fans du voleur s'étaient agglutinés derrière les cordons de policiers… des nouvelles têtes, des débutants !

- Bon sang ! pesta le Commissaire Saéhara, comme à son habitude. Qui a eu l'idée de nous coller des bleus ?

- Avez-vous quelque chose contre mes hommes, Commissaire ? demanda une voix féminine, teintée d'une stricte autorité.

Le Commissaire se retourna et grogna après la femme :

- Pour qui vous prenez-vous ?

La femme sortit son insigne avec un petit sourire :

- Pour votre supérieur !

xxx

Satoshi Hiwatari faisait les cents pas à travers son appartement. Dark avait été annoncé pour ce soir et son père l'avait temporairement relevé de ses fonctions et, qui plus est, enfermé dans son appartement !

_- Il va se passer quelque chose…_, pensa-t-il.

Ça faisait trop de coïncidences en une même soirée… si c'en étaient ! Son père préparait quelque chose, Satoshi en était sûr. Le jeune commandant avait étudier toutes les sorties… en fait, il n'y en avait que deux possibles : la porte et la fenêtre ! La porte ? Il avait déjà assez usé ses nerfs dessus ! La fenêtre ? Ici, deux solutions : ou finir en crêpe sur la chaussée, ou utiliser les pouvoirs de Krad pour sortir des ailes, mais ce sadique d'ange blanc risquerai de prendre le dessus… Pas très avancé avec tout ça…

Il alluma la télévision et s'installa dans son fauteuil en murmurant un « Niwa » presque inaudible.


	2. Dark déchu

**Chapitre 2 :** **Dark déchu.**

Si la mâchoire du commissaire Saéhara n'avait pas été attachée à sa tête, elle serait tombée par terre ! Non, il avait beau chercher le moindre petit défaut, cet insigne n'était pas un faux ! Mais c'étaient quoi, ces conneries ? Où était passé le jeunot, fils du Super-Intendant, qui lui servait de supérieur ? Il balbutia quelques mots, un peu sous le choc de la nouvelle :

- Je… Je n'ai pas été… mis au courant de…

- Seuls les incapables ne sont pas mis au courant ! le cassa-t-elle sans préambule.

- Je ne vous permets pas de…

- Un mot de plus et je vous démets de vos fonctions pour motif d'insubordination, Commissaire !

Il tâcha de se calmer, il en allait de son boulot, et il observa cette femme : elle avait sa taille, cheveux blonds bouclés lui arrivant au haut des omoplates et une forte poitrine (?!). Sans compter ses yeux vert-gris qui semblaient le transpercer…

- Donc…Madame…

- Mademoiselle !

- Qu..

- Commandant Eléna pour vous !

Ne pas craquer ! Ne pas laisser ses nerfs craquer !

- En quel honneur avons-nous droit à ce changement subit ? fit-il le plus poliment possible.

- Kaitô Dark !

- Ah oui, Dark…, fit-il en regardant les hommes d'Eléna d'un œil septique.

La blonde suivit le regard de son nouveau subordonné, et sourit :

- Mes hommes sont tous d'excellents tireurs !

- Bien bien…"Tireurs" ??! Mais… Pourquoi ?

Eléna écarta légèrement le pan de sa veste, lui laissant voir son arme à feu :

- Le Super-Intendant Hiwatari m'a donnée carte blanche pour supprimer Dark. Chose que vous et votre ancien petit Commandant avez été incapables de faire !

Elle se retourna et partit vers son unité, laissant le commissaire Saéhara en plant, choqué par de telles méthodes. Ce n'était qu'un voleur ! Comment se faisait-il qu'ils en aient à arriver là ?

***

Près du musée, un petit parc. Devant lui s'agglutinait la foule, coincée derrière le cordon de policiers.

Dans un érable, une feuille tomba, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Une ombre déblaya consciencieusement sa ligne de mire. Une chose sauta sur son épaule et lui chuchota des renseignements à l'oreille.

- Je vois… Tout le bâtiment est cerné alors…

Une femme de la foule se retourna et aperçut l'ombre, qui n'avait fait aucun effort pour se cacher. La femme semblait surprise :

_- Li…Light ?! Que fait-elle ici ?_

La voleuse mit son index sur ses lèvres et lui décrocha un sourire. La femme de la foule, voilée et portant des lunettes de soleil, le lui rendit… Son nom ? Emiko Niwa, bien sûr ! Light examina la foule et reconnut trois têtes : les jumelles Harada et l'apprenti journaliste.

_« Riku-chan est là aussi ? »_ s'étonna Etzumy.

_- Elle doit être venue voir son petit-ami !_ ria intérieurement la voleuse fantôme.

Depuis les péripéties de début d'été, les jumelles connaissaient la véritable identité de Dark… et la sienne, par la même occasion ! Mais les choses n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir évoluées… Si Daisuké se transformait toujours en Dark, c'est que l'aînée des Harada n'avait pas accepté la présence du voleur fantôme… Daisuké allait devoir passer encore un Noël avec Dark ! Mais nous ne sommes qu'à la fin du mois de Novembre, tout peut encore changer !

Soudain, elle sentit la présence de Dark grandir.

_- Le voilà ! Etzumy, tiens-toi prête !_

_« Oui ! »_

Light aperçut, au dernier étage, une silhouette briser une vitre et déployer deux ailes noires. Elle vit aussi la plupart, mais beaucoup trop, des policiers lever leurs armes.

_- Dark ! File !_ le supplia-t-elle en pensées.

***

Le Voleur Fantôme s'apprêta à partir, le "Collier de roses" dans la poche, mais des balles d'armes à feu passèrent juste devant lui, trop près de lui. Sur le coup, il riait jaune :

- Ils ont fait de sacrés progrès !

_« Allons-nous-en ! »_ le pressa Daisuké.

Dark ne se fit pas prier, il évita toutes les balles. Mais tous les policiers s'arrêtèrent rapidement. Un silence inquiétant régna durant quelques secondes.

- Je le sens pas…

Une première détonation retentit, le voleur sentit la balle passer près de lui et With poussa un cri de douleur. Des plumes noires tachées de sang tombèrent doucement. Il venait se faire toucher à l'aile gauche.

Deux détonations suivirent, très proches.

Deux douleurs lacérèrent Dark. Cuisse gauche. Epaule gauche. Le démon battait des ailes, maintenant son maître dans les airs.

Quatrième coup de feu. L'aile droite à la jointure, là où l'aile se plie. L'os explosa d'un coup, laissant une cassure nette.

Cette fois-ci, With tomba dans les pommes… et Dark tomba tout court !


	3. In extremis

**Chapitre 3 : In-extremis.**

Light avait tout vu. Quatre coups tirés par la nouvelle "commandante" et tous avaient atteint Dark. Il tombait à pic.

_- Merde ! Ça va être la crêpe à l'arrivée !_

Elle sortit une plume noire sa veste et la lança là où Dark devait s'écraser :

- Wind ! ordonna-t-elle.

Un puissant courant d'air ralentit la chute du voleur fantôme… mais l'atterrissage ne fut pas doux !

...

Elena regarda avec satisfaction le voleur fantôme essayer de se relever, même si elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu survivre à une telle chute. Elle s'avança le plus calmement du monde et, lorsqu'elle fut à côté de lui, leva son revolver, visant la tête. Ignorant les « Dai-chan » et les insultes d'une furie dans la foule, elle dit avec un sourire malsain au voleur à terre :

- Ravie de t'avoir rencontré, Kaitô Dark.

...

Emiko était enragée. Elle insultait les policiers, les traitait de tous les noms. Un sacré répertoire, presque aussi rempli que celui de Light ! La voleuse aurait rigolé si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave. Cet imbécile d'abrutit de Dark allait se faire tuer !

- Wizu !

...

Elena s'apprêta à appuyer sur la détente quand, soudainement, quelque chose lui boucha la vue et la fit reculer. La foule, retenue par le double cordon de policiers, n'y comprenait plus rien ! Une masse sombre non-identifiée se débattait contre la blonde, l'empêchant de tirer. Puis quelqu'un assomma les deux policiers qui lui bouchaient la route et se précipita auprès du voleur fantôme.

- Light-san ! s'écria Risa, entre le soulagement et l'inquiétude.

La voleuse s'agenouilla à côté du Dark.

- Alors comme ça, tu n'es pas capable de te débrouiller seul ! railla-t-elle.

Elle avisa la situation : une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne, c'est que les deux balles avaient traversé le corps sans briser d'os. La mauvaise, il saignait abondamment ! Elle prit deux plumes noires et les posa sur les blessures. Celle-ci se transformèrent en bandages autour des deux trous.

_- Pardon Erei._

Elle déchira le bas de son pantalon sur sa longueur pour en faire d'autres bandage en deuxième sécurité. Une fois ceci terminé, elle passa un bras sous les jambes de Dark et un autre sous son dos et le souleva.

- Par tous les Anges ! T'es pas une plume ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle manquait de partir en avant à cause du poids du voleur.

With, toujours évanoui sous sa forme d'ailes et fermement accroché dans le dos de son maître, rajoutait un poids supplémentaire et non-négligeable. Light appela son propre serviteur. Le démon-ailes laissa Eléna pour aller s'accrocher dans le dos de la voleuse. La militaire dévisagea Light avec un regard où la colère et la surprise étaient mêlées. Elle leva son arme à feu sur Light et se prépara à tirer mais un projectile inconnu le lui arracha des mains.

Light s'éleva dans les airs à l'aide de battements d'ailes amples et rapides, aussitôt prise en chasse par des hélicoptères.

***

Il fallait qu'elle rentre chez les Niwa le plus rapidement possible, Dark commençait à peser sérieusement lourd. Mais les hélicoptères de la police la collaient de trop près, ne lui laissant aucune marge de manœuvre. Wizu poussa un petit gémissement : il n'aura bientôt plus la force de les porter tous les trois…Une idée. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une idée, et vite ! Un autre hélicoptère droit devant semblait vouloir lui foncer dessus. Ils voulaient lui couper toutes retraites possibles. Il aurait fallu quelque chose pour attirer leur attention pendant qu'elle prenait la fuite… Mais quoi ? Un objet brillant, accroché au cou de Dark à l'aide d'une chaînette, semblait l'appeler.

_« C'est… le Rutile des Lamentations ! » _

Light s'immobilisa dans les airs, en plein vol, ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'œuvre d'art. Après quelques secondes, elle rouvrit les yeux, profondément nerveuse :

_- Rien à faire, j'arrive pas à l'atteindre !_

_« Je t'en supplie Light, réessaye ! »_ gémit Etzumy, quasi-terrifiée.

Les hélicoptères étaient de plus en plus proche et le voleur de plus en plus lourd. Encore une fois, Light ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le Rutile.

_- Hilf deinen Meister ! Und hilf mich !_

Pendant quelques secondes qui parurent des heures aux deux filles, le Rutile ne répondit pas à l'appel. Mais il finit par émettre un faible lueur qui gagnait de plus en plus de puissance et d'intensité et qui finit par aveugler tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans les parages. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes mais lorsque ce fut terminé, Light et son précieux chargement avaient disparu.

***

Light était descendue en piqué droit sur la maison Niwa, aidée par de la magie de type "Air". Lorsqu'elle dut ralentir pour atterrir, elle eut l'impression que Wizu allait la lâcher. Heureusement, ce n'était qu'une impression.

Comme elle l'avait espéré, la famille Niwa était au complet et ils prirent rapidement en charge le voleur blessé. With, encore et toujours dans les pommes, reprit sa forme de lapin. Light soupira. Comme s'il n'avait pas pu le faire avant ?! Elle le prit dans ses bras avec la nette impression qu'il pesait une tonne… ou était-ce l'état de fatigue de ses bras suite à cette séance de musculation forcée ? Le lapin transgénique était salement blessé, vraiment salement… Un de ses flancs était comme rongé, et l'autre couvert de sang, tachant son pelage blanc. La transformation ne s'était pas bien déroulée et With en sentait les répercutions. Light s'assit sur la partie du canapé qui n'était pas occupée par le voleur agonisant et passa doucement une plume noire sur le corps du petit démon. Elle pouvait tout juste le soigner avec sa propre magie. Une fois ceci fini, elle posa le petit démon sur un cousin pour qu'il se repose, son propre démon se couchant à côté de lui. Light avait un léger mal de tête, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé autant de magie, qui n'était pas de son élément, en un si court laps de temps. Elle regarda Kosuké enlever prudemment le bandage noir et regarder la plaie. La voleuse ne prit pas la peine de lui demander ce qu'il en retournait, puisque l'expression qui s'affichait sur le visage du père de Daisuké ne disait rien qui vaille. Cette femme avait vraiment mis Dark dans un sale état. Voyant le voleur bien entouré, elle s'autorisa à fermer les yeux. Pas dormir… Juste se reposer, quelques minutes…

Un cri réveilla Light en sursaut. Elle regarda de tout les côtés, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. La peau mate de Dark avait pris une couleur grise inquiétante. Kosuké avait aussi brusquement relevé la tête. Les traits fatigués, il semblait s'être occupé de Dark pendant tout le temps où elle avait dormi. Combien de temps, au fait ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. A peine trois petites minutes… Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques dixièmes de seconde…

- Qu'est-c'qui s'passe ? fit-elle d'une petite voix ensommeillée.

_« Light ! Dark-san est... » _commença Etzumy.

Prenant brutalement conscience de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, Light se leva d'un bond et s'agenouilla à côté du voleur. Elle posa délicatement une main sur son torse. Oui, elle sentait le mouvement de sa respiration et les battements de son cœur… très faibles tout les deux… trop faibles…

- Dark ! T'as interdiction de clamsé ! lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Kosuké.

Ignorant Emiko qui commençait à paniquer, et Etzumy aussi en passant, Light réfléchit. Elle était incapable de le soigner dans cet état-là. Elle pouvait juste bloquer son état, mais ça s'arrêtait là… Mais ça valait mieux que rien ! Elle prit une plume noire et la déposa sur le cœur de Dark. Celle-ci s'éleva de quelques centimètres.

- Nur ein Aufschub...

La plume fut entourée d'un halo bleu, qui se répercuta sur le voleur. La plume disparut, laissant comme de la poussière bleu argentée sur le torse du voleur.

_« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? »_

_- Aucune idée…_

_« __**QUOI ???**__ »_

_- Je réfléchis ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?_

_« Mais y a pas une personne ? Quelqu'un qui ait le pouvoir de guérir ?? »_

_- J'ai quelques contacts, mais les faire venir serait trop long. Mon sort aura déjà lâché et Daisuké et Dark partis… Et puis… il y a Krad mais…_

_« OK, pas la peine… Et une œuvre d'art ? Un artefact ? »_

Light tilta. Une œuvre d'art ? Bien sûr ! Mais pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?! Elle se releva rapidement et regarda par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Personne. Mais les policiers quadrillaient la ville en ce moment avec cette dingue de la gâchette parmi eux, sortir serait dangereux, surtout par le ciel.

_« Où est l'œuvre d'art ? Dans un musée ? »_

_- Non, je l'ai déjà volée… Elle est dans la maison que nous occupons à Azumano._

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Dark, puis aux Niwa. Elle revint vers le canapé et tapota sur Wizu. Le petit démon ouvrit les yeux et se leva, sans déranger son congénère, puis sauta sur l'épaule de son maître. Kosuké lui demanda ce qu'elle comptait faire et elle lui répondit le plus simplement du monde :

- Je sors.

Sans que les membres de la famille Niwa puissent faire ou dire quelque chose, elle passa la porte-fenêtre du salon et Wizu se transforma. Ils volèrent au ras des toits, afin d'éviter au maximum de se faire repérer. Aucune envie de se faire trouer ce soir ! Ils arrivèrent devant la maison en silence. Wizu se plaça dans un bosquet près de l'entrée. Si son maître avait besoin de sa présence, elle lui ferait signe. Après avoir vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun policier dans les parages, Light posa sa main sur la porte d'entrée et murmura une incantation en allemand. Dans un claquement léger, la porte s'ouvrit. La voleuse s'empressa de la passer et la referma derrière elle. La maison était plongée dans l'ombre et pourtant, Light avançait d'un bon pas, sans ralentir l'allure. Elle descendit à la cave et entra dans l'une des nombreuses salles où reposaient les œuvres d'art qui avaient été scellées. Son regard parcourut les étagères et se posa sur un petit écrin rouge. D'un geste vif, elle le prit, l'ouvrit et vérifia son contenu : un petit médaillon où le symbole de l'infini apparaissait en relief. Laissant un petit sourire s'afficher sur ses lèvres, elle referma l'écrin, le glissa dans la poche de son pantalon et remonta.

_« Dis Light… Depuis quand tu as une vision à rayons X ? Tu n'as même pas allumé la lumière et on avait l'impression de… ! »_

_- Je peux voir dans le noir, _la coupa Light,_ dès qu'il y a une infime source de lumière. Ça fait partit de mes capacités d'Être Ailé des Ténèbres._

Elle sortit de la maison et verrouilla la porte à l'aide d'une autre incantation. Son regard parcourut la rue : personne dans les environs. Pourtant, Wizu poussa un grognement, poils hérissés, griffes et crocs dehors. Light suivit le regard du démon. Perché sur un toit d'une maison voisine, une silhouette élancée la fixait de ses yeux or, deux ailes blanches dans son dos.

_- Oh non… Pas toi… Pas maintenant…_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »_ s'inquiéta Etzumy.

Light sortit discrètement l'écrin et le fit tomber derrière sa jambe, à l'abri du regard de Krad.

- Wizu, murmura-t-elle au démon encore à l'abri dans le bosquet tandis qu'elle fixait toujours l'Ange blanc, apporte rapidement ça à Dark ! Que rien n'arrête ta course !

Le petit lapin noir souffla un « Kyou » inquiet. Il passa dans l'ombre de la voleuse, prit l'écrin dans sa gueule et retourna dans son bosquet, à l'abri des regards.

_« Et nous ? »_

Light porta sa main à sa poche, faisant mine de vérifier que l'écrin était bien à l'abri des mains de Krad.

_- Comme Dark est en train de mourir à ptit feu, la protection qui empêche Krad d'entrer chez les Niwa faiblit considérablement… On va l'occuper jusqu'à ce que l'ectoplasme ait le bijou !_

_« Tu comptes jouer l'appât ? »_

Light s'élança dans les ruelles sombres en répliquant à son hôte :

_- Ce n'est pas un jeu…_

_***  
_

Light évita les tirs de l'Ange Blanc, manquant de se faire lapider par quelques pierres arrachées lors des impacts. Il ne la lâchait pas, réussissait presque à la toucher à chaque nouvelle tirade.

_- J'espère que Wizu est bientôt arrivé chez les Niwa, c'est vraiment chaud par ici !_

Etzumy n'ajouta rien, de peur de détourner l'attention de la voleuse sur elle et de permettre à Krad de les atteindre une fois pour toutes. Une attaque atterrit juste derrière Light, la projetant en avant. A l'aide d'un coup de rein, elle réussit à mettre pied à terre avant le mur en face d'elle. Elle obliqua immédiatement dans une ruelle sombre où du linge était étendu, ce qui obligerait Krad à l'attendre de l'autre côté s'il ne voulait pas gaspiller ses plumes et sa magie. La brune s'autorisa à s'asseoir quelques minutes contre un mur.

_« Ça va aller ? »_

_- 'Ai mal… partout… Sinon… je vais bien !_

Light s'efforçait de retrouver une respiration à peu près normal. Sa gorge était en feu, elle saignait à plusieurs endroits et était parsemée d'ecchymoses. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel, Krad ne devait pas être loin et il pouvait débarquer d'instant à l'autre…

Un léger bruit de pas la tira de sa contemplation de la voûte étoilée. Krad venait juste d'atterrir au bout de la rue. Light avisa rapidement la situation : s'enfuir maintenant relèverait du suicide. Un empilement de cartons se trouvait à deux pas d'elle avec un espace entre lui et le mur. Assez maigre mais suffisant pour elle. Elle s'y agenouilla, atténuant au maximum le bruit de sa respiration et sa propre aura. Elle ferma les yeux et écouta les pas de Krad. Il marchait lentement, semblait la chercher. La voleuse frissonna quand les pas s'arrêtèrent près de l'endroit où elle était cachée. Une goutte de sueur perla sur sa tempe puis roula sur sa joue. Il l'avait sentie ? Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables, les pas repartirent. Light attendit que le blond soit de l'autre côté de la rue pour s'élancer à nouveau. Il fallait qu'elle change de cachette et qu'elle se rapproche de la maison Niwa. Juste avant de tourner dans une autre rue, elle trébucha sur quelque chose, faisant du bruit, lui dévoilant sa présence. La réaction de Krad fut immédiate, une plume vola jusqu'au coin de la rue. Celui-ci explosa, signalant à Light que cette traque reprenait.

Light courait toujours, toujours Krad à sa poursuite. Entre les bruits de tirs, elle capta les bruits sourds des cloches de l'église Klein. Ça faisait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'elle crapahutait dans la ville, un blond-volant à ses trousses. C'était un miracle que la police ne s'était pas mêlée à leur petit "tête à tête" ! Wizu devait être arrivé chez les Niwa, puisqu'Etzumy mettait un peu plus de dix minutes pour y aller. Mais pour plus de sécurité, elle préférait attendre encore quelques minutes, on ne sait jamais ce qui pouvait s'être passé. Un pont se profilait devant elle, les deux rives étaient jointes par des planches de bois en dessous de lui. Prenant son élan, Light monta les quelques marches quatre par quatre.

_« Attends ! On ne sait pas s'il a été réparé ! »_

_- Quoi ?_

Une plume de Krad percuta le pont au moment où elle était dessus. Il s'effondra en partie. Light réussit à s'accrocher à la partie encore intacte, mais un morceau se décrocha sous son poids. Elle tomba avec lui. Krad se posa doucement sur le partie indemne et attendit patiemment que la poussière se dissipe. Il put voir la voleuse, couchée sur les pierres, inconsciente. Un petit sourire victorieux s'afficha sur les lèvres du blond. Il tendit la main vers elle, une petite boule d'énergie se formant devant la paume.

La boule grandit, mais un soubresaut du bras de Krad la fit disparaître. L'Ange Blanc regarda sa main d'un air perplexe, puis la ferma avec un petit sourire. Il descendit sur les planches, doucement pour ne pas qu'elles cassent suite à l'ajout de son poids. Il s'avança et s'arrêta à côté de Light. Du bout des doigts, il lui caressa la joue, la gorge. Il porta sa main à la poche du pantalon… vide ! D'un côté, il s'en doutait.

- Ce cher Dark doit être vraiment mal en point pour que tu prennes autant de risques. Je vais aller m'enquérir de son état de ce pas !

Il se retourna et d'un battement d'ailes, s'éleva et partit vers la maison Niwa.

***

- Ou…là…

Light émergea difficilement. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête se tenait entre le marteau et l'enclume… non, une bonne demi-douzaine de marteaux et d'enclumes !… Et ça tapait fort et tous ensemble !… Elle posa une main sur sa tête, histoire de voir si tous les morceaux étaient encore collés. A première vue, son crâne semblait entier. Elle s'assit doucement sur les pierres. Une bonne douzaine d'ecchymoses et deux côtes cassées étaient à ajouter à la liste de ce soir ! C'est vrai qu'elle avait connu pire, mais elle avait aussi connu mieux !

- Etzumy… T'es là ?…

_« Oui… Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est dans les vapes ? »_

- Aucune… idée !… Mais on va vite… le savoir !… Wizu !

Le démon fonça vers elle, reprit sa forme primaire et se posa à côté du pont, où Light le rejoint. Elle lui demanda un rapport de la situation chez les Niwa. Et ce rapport la surprit.

- Krad est… chez les Niwa ?!… Dark… Impossible !… Allons-y !

Wizu acquiesça et se transforma. Light fonça chez les Niwa.

***

Light atterrit silencieusement dans le jardin des Niwa. Elle avança jusqu'à la porte-fenêtre, qui était entrouverte, la poussa et entra dans le salon. Comme lui avait dit son démon, Krad était là, assis tranquillement sur la partie du canapé non-utilisée par Dark, qui lui pionçait joyeusement. Kosuké était assis dans un fauteuil en face de l'Ange Blanc, à l'opposé de la table. Emiko était dans la pièce d'à côté, un bandeau sur la tête et sûrement une bonne centaine de katanas à côté d'elle. Daiki avec sa fille. With était sur les genoux de Kosuké. Light ferma la porte-fenêtre derrière elle. Le blond détourna son regard de Dark pour le poser sur elle.

- Déjà réveillée ?

- Il semblerait, répondit-elle sobrement.

Elle contourna la tête en passant devant Kosuké, Wizu en profita pour rejoindre l'autre lapin transgénique. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de Dark et posa un main sur son torse. Sa respiration et ses battements de cœur étaient plus assurés, plus fort et régulier. Le médaillon était autour de son cou. L'hémorragie arrêtée et les bandages refaits.

- C'est toi qui l'a soigné à ce qu'on m'a dit…

- J'ai arrêté l'hémorragie, cet…(Krad dévia légèrement son regard vers Kosuké) humain l'a bandé.

Light dévia son regard vers Krad, lui demandant pourquoi il avait secouru Dark, son ennemi juré. Celui-ci planta ses yeux or dans les yeux bruns de la voleuse et lui répondit sur un ton extrêmement doux :

- Car le seul qui ait le droit de le tuer, c'est moi ! Et je ne laisserai personne m'enlever ce petit plaisir !

Le père de Daisuké avait frissonné. Comment pouvait-on parler d'un ton aussi doucereux avec de telles intentions ? Il fixait Light depuis le début. Elle n'avait ni dévié son regard, ni frissonné. Elle se contenta juste de soupirer, puis de se lever :

- Tu sais que comme Dark reprend des forces, la barrière se réactive… Tu ferais mieux de décamper vite fait !

Elle fit un petit geste de la main et Wizu s'élança vers elle et se transforma.

- Ciao ! fit-elle en sortant et décollant.

***

Cela faisait un moment que Light était couchée dans l'herbe d'une colline proche d'Azumano, à regarder les étoiles… sans y faire vraiment attention ! Sa tête était remplie de questions sur le récent changement d'attitude de Krad. Tout était emmêlé et dès qu'elle essayait d'y voir plus clair, ça devenait pire ! Au final, en dix minutes, elle avait mal à la tête.

- Raaah ! Ça tient pas debout !!! Quelque chose cloche là-dedans !

_« Qu'est-ce qui est sensé clocher ? »_

- A ton avis, un Krad qui hésite à me tuer alors que je suis sonnée, qui sauve Dark d'une mort certaine en stoppant son hémorragie et, alors qu'il pourrait facilement tuer tous ceux du sang des Niwa, reste assis tranquillement dans un fauteuil à regarder Dark … et il n'avait qu'à tendre le bras pour lui trancher la gorge d'un coup de plume !

_« Qu'est-ce que je pourrais en savoir ! Je ne le connais que depuis très peu de temps ! Et toi depuis environ 250 ans ! »_

La voleuse soupira devant le manque de tact de son hôte, mit ses mains derrière la tête et replongea son regard dans les astres de la nuit. Ses pouvoirs de guérison fonctionnaient à plein régime pour soigner les blessures les plus graves. Pour occuper son esprit, elle cherchait à savoir quelles étoiles s'étaient éteintes depuis sa première nuit, il y a plus de deux siècles et demi.

Light était tellement prise dans sa réflexion astrologique qu'elle ne sentit l'aura de l'Ange Blanc que lorsqu'il fut à quelques mètres d'elle. La voleuse s'assit, se retourna et, voyant combien il était proche, sauta sur ses pieds, une plume à la main pour parer une éventuelle attaque… il n'en fut rien !

Krad alla tranquillement s'asseoir près de Light sans montrer aucun signe d'agressivité. Il leva la tête afin de contempler les cieux, comme un ange sur terre qui pensait à ses semblables restés en haut … sous le regard éberlué de la voleuse.

_« Ferme la bouche, les mouches vont rentrer ! »_ lui conseilla Etzumy.

Light ne savait plus quoi faire, mais deux solutions s'offraient à elle : filer à tire-d'aile ou rester là. Elle opta finalement pour la deuxième. Wizu, après la course de cette nuit en forme d'ailes noires pour ramener un Dark-gruyère le plus vite possible chez les Niwa, puis sous sa forme lapin pour apporter le médaillon pendant qu'elle attirait l'attention de Krad, et encore après l'avoir amener jusqu'ici, était crevé, lessivé ! Il dormait profondément à côté d'elle. Light avait d'ailleurs prévu de rentrer à pied … jusque là ! Plus question de tourner le dos aux ailes blanches, elle préféraient encore l'avoir à côté d'elle !

Après ce petit moment de réflexion, Light s'assit tout en gardant une certaine distance de sécurité avec l'ange blanc. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder, de regarder la finesse des ses traits, ses yeux d'or aux pupilles de chat et de se souvenir de la douceur de son timbre de voix.

_- Il a l'air si doux…si sage…_pensa-t-elle. _Alors pourquoi tant d'animosité envers Dark et les Niwa ?_

Krad se demandait pourquoi la voleuse restait près de lui. Ne pouvait-il pas la tuer en un tour de bras ? Il jeta un coup d'œil et vit qu'elle l'observait. Elle dévia vivement son regard. Un sourire étira légèrement les lèvres de l'ange blanc… Sourire ?! Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sourit… du moins pas sadiquement ! Mais pourquoi souriait-il ? Quel était cet étrange sentiment qui l'envahissait ? Il leva sa tête lourde de réflexions et replongea ses yeux de miel dans le ciel étoilé.

Après quelques instants, Krad perçut un léger bruit. Il tourna la tête et trouva Light couchée de côté, tournée vers lui. Il leva un sourcil, se serait-elle endormie ? La respiration lente et régulière et le visage serein de la voleuse lui donnait raison.

« _Non !…Etzumy-chan ! Etzumy-chan ! Réveille-toi, je t'en supplie ! »_ paniqua Hiwatari à l'intérieur de l'ange blanc.

_- Taisez-vous, Satoshi-sama !_ répliqua Krad d'un ton sec.

Le dernier descendant des Hikari se tut. Il se prépara mentalement à reprendre le contrôle de son corps mais Krad s'en rendit compte et profita d'un moment d'inattention de son hôte pour lui couper tous mouvements, toutes retraites possibles.

L'ange des Hikari reporta son attention sur Light. Elle avait plié ses jambes, avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine et mis une main entre sa tête et le sol. Son visage affichait toujours cette sérénité, mélangée à du sérieux. Elle était totalement différente endormie. Elle semblait si… vulnérable,… sans défenses…

Un léger son brisa le silence qui s'était installé. Un léger vibrement. Light fronça les sourcils, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Sa main descendit et entra dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Elle en sortit un téléphone portable, ouvrit le clapet et le porta à son oreille. D'une voix ensommeillée, elle demanda qui était à l'autre bout. Un petit sourire apparut à ses lèvres après quelques secondes. Puis, l'auteur du coup de fil lui demanda si elle était seule. Light ouvrit légèrement un œil, puis le referma :

- Krad est là aussi, annonça-t-elle comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

Un « **QUOI ?!** » sortit du téléphone. Krad put reconnaître la voix d'Emiko Niwa. Light avait tressailli, son tympan droit venait d'en prendre un sale coup ! Penser à éloigner le portable la prochaine fois qu'Emiko lui posera une question, afin d'éviter de devenir sourde !

*Il est blessé, au moins !?* fit La mère de Daisuké, inquiète de savoir la jeune fille seule avec ce psychopathe de blond.

Light se demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui posait cette question, mais elle voyait là un excellent moyen de tester Krad.

Elle se leva lentement, n'écoutant pas les protestations d'Etzumy à l'intérieur, lui assurant que c'était une très mauvaise idée ! La voleuse fit le tour de Krad qui, assis les jambes étendues, n'y prêtait strictement pas attention. Elle revint devant lui, lui faisant face, et répondit à Emiko que non, il n'était pas blessé. Un second « **QUOI ?!** » bien plus puissant que le premier sortit du téléphone. Celui-ci vola. Light, étourdie par le choc sonore, tituba en avant et se prit les pieds dans les jambes de Krad. Elle partit en avant, se retrouvant à quatre pattes au-dessus des jambes de l'Ange Blanc. Leurs visages étaient proches, très proches, trop proches. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient.

Light sentit un ancienne sensation monter en elle. Pourquoi maintenant ? Elle se leva et s'enfuit précipitamment, par pur réflexe. Elle s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas, ses cheveux argents volèrent. Etzumy passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, interdite. Elle avait été propulsée dans son corps, tandis que Light avait été reléguée en arrière plan. Pourquoi ?

- Ezumy-chan ! l'appela quelqu'un, une voix familière.

La dénommée se tourna. Hiwatari la rejoignit en franchissant les quelques mètres de séparation en courant.

- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Ah… euuh… oui… Oui oui ! Ça va ! Mais… comment est-ce que…

- Je suis là ? Je ne sais pas… J'aurais juré que Krad… qu'il s'est replié brusquement sur lui-même…

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, le regard interrogateur. Mais il valait mieux ne pas chercher à comprendre tout de suite, ils étaient tout les deux épuisés par cette nuit.

- On rentre ? fit Hiwatari.

Etzumy hocha la tête. Au passage, elle ramassa Wizu qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Hiwatari lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec lui.


	4. Décision irrévocable

**Chapitre 4 :**** Décision irrévocable.**

Hiwatari avait entraîné Etzumy chez les Niwa. Une plutôt bonne surprise les attendait. Dark s'était réveillé après le départ de Krad, sûrement à cause des hurlements d'Emiko. Kosuké leur annonça qu'il l'avait transporté, avec précautions, dans la chambre de Daisuké. Après un bref regard entre eux, les deux adolescents montèrent rapidement les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre du jeune Niwa.

Dark, allongé dans le lit de Daisuké, les salua d'un signe de la main. Hiwatari et Etzumy laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement. La collégienne monta l'échelle du lit en hauteur et demanda à Dark comment ils, lui et Daisuké, allaient. Le voleur lui répondit que Dai s'était réveillé un peu après lui et que l'idiot qui l'avait soigné n'avait pas pensé à atténuer la douleur.

- Au fait, qui m'a soigné ? Personne n'a voulu me le dire !

Etzumy empêcha qu'un rictus amer s'affiche sur son visage et tourna la tête vers Satoshi. Lui dire ou ne pas lui dire ? Satoshi, lui non plus, ne savait pas trop… Une voix s'éleva en Etzumy :

_« De quoi vous avez peur ? »_

_- Je sais pas trop… Une crise cardiaque, un infarctus… Ça peut si vite arriver !_

Light éclata de rire. Son hôte s'inquiétait ? Comme c'était mignon ! Mais c'est vrai que la nouvelle pouvait chambouler le Voleur Fantôme, et ruiner tous les efforts de cette nuit. Aussi, fallait-il l'annoncer avec doigté !

_- Ah non ! Pour une fois que je suis dehors, tu ne vas pas venir !_

_« Etzu, je sais comment faire réagir ton ADN ! »_

_- Ça m'étonnerait ! Je resterai aussi froide que la glace !_

_« Satoshi-chan… ! »_

Light avait prononcé le nom du jeune garçon dans un souffle doux, fruité et sensuel. Le genre d'intonation qui ne laisse pas indifférent. Le cœur de la jeune Hakura fit un bond et l'ADN réagit. Elle laissa sa place à Light, qui enchaîna :

- Accroche-toi bien Dark, ça va te faire un choc !

Elle lui expliqua tout en détail, depuis sa perte de connaissance jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, soigné par Krad et bandé par Kosuké. Le teint de Dark devenait de plus en plus blanc au fur et à mesure du monologue de sa rivale.

- A… Attends un peu ! Tu veux dire que…

- Que tu dois en partie la vie à ton pire ennemi !

Il la fixa un moment avec des yeux incrédules, puis examina les blessures de Light. Il leva sa main droite et du bout des doigts, doucement, comme s'il avait peur de lui faire mal, il lui caressa sa joue droite coupée, son bras couvert de bleus, lui disant d'un air désolé :

- Tu as pris trop de risques pour moi...

- Bah ! Ce n'est pas la première, et ça ne sera peut-être pas la dernière fois… J'ai l'habitude avec vous ! ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Dark fronça les sourcils face à ce sourire, sourire qui cachait une grande souffrance, mais il ne saurait dire si elle était d'origine physique ou mentale…

Light descendit de l'échelle et regarda l'ordinateur de Daisuké. Elle demanda s'il avait une connexion Internet, et le Voleur lui répondit par l'affirmative et ajouta qu'elle pouvait en user. La brune alluma l'ordinateur et s'installa au bureau. Dark ne put descendre, ses blessures le cloîtraient dans le lit et en position allongée.

Light entra dans la base de données de la police d'Azumano, au grand désaccord de Satoshi, et trouva rapidement la fiche d'identité d'Eléna.

- "Eléna Raigô", c'est dingue, je la voyais plutôt avec un nom russe ! 27 ans. Militaire de carrière, elle l'a abandonnée il y a un mois pour entrer dans la police. _Tout porte à croire qu'elle avait prévu le coup..._ A eu de la promotion, nommée à la tête de la Section mise en place pour attraper Dark sur ordre… du Super-Intendant Kei Hiwatari ! _Je m'en serai douté ! _A part ça, elle est aussi blanche qu'une colombe !

- Tu sais parfaitement comme moi que tout ce qui est blanc n'est pas forcément innocent ! s'exclama Dark.

Light soupira et lut le reste de la fiche… qui ne lui apprit rien de plus. Rien qui ne puisse les aider… Damned ! Elle ferma la fiche et sortit de la bande de données. Se faire repérer ne serait pas plaisant, surtout dans un moment pareil. Elle soupira, s'adossa complètement au dossier de la chaise et croisa les bras. Levant son regard vers Dark, l'esprit de la voleuse fonctionnait à toute vitesse afin de trouver un moyen de se défaire de la dingue de la gâchette. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Satoshi, qui s'était lui aussi assis, mais sur le canapé. Lui aussi cherchait un moyen de sortir de cette galère. Dark, enfermé dans un silence presque surnaturel, cogitait ferme, également. Après un long silence tendu, le Commandant, mais ex-Commandant serait plus juste, fit une remarque. Une remarque pleine de bon sens :

- Tu guériras peut-être, Dark, mais elle sera toujours là pour essayer de te tuer ! Et la prochaine fois sera la dernière, elle ne te loupera pas ! Je l'ai vue, elle a tiré quatre fois et toutes les balles t'ont touché.

Le voleur blessé murmura quelque chose entre ses dents. Un juron sûrement. Soit à l'intention d'Eléna, soit à l'attention de l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus. Ou alors peut-être un juron à l'intention de la douleur qui le lacérait depuis son réveil… Après cette brève coupure, le silence se réinstalla. Un silence angoissé.

- Maintenant que j'y pense…, fit Light après plusieurs minutes, tournant sa chaise vers l'adolescent. Satoshi-kun, tu aurais très bien pu arrêter Dark sous les traits de Daisuké… Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

- Un pari…, marmonna Dark dans le vague.

- Hum ?

- On a fait un pari, répéta le jeune policier, si Dark parvenait à voler "Yuifiria, Vue de nuit", alors je ne lèverai jamais la main sur Niwa-kun. Et s'il n'y arrivait pas…

- Il pouvait me demander ce qu'il voulait ! compléta Dark.

_« Light… Et si… » _fit Etzumy, avec la même petite étincelle que Light.

_- Oui, mais je ne pense pas que Miss Raigô tienne parole… et ce ne sera pas simple de l'approcher sans se faire trouer !_

- Light ? appela Satoshi.

_- A moins que…_

_« Tu as une idée ? »_

_- Ouais !_

Light fit violemment tourner sa chaise et commença à pianoter sur le clavier : elle piratait à nouveau la base de données.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je regarde…

Satoshi prit une chaise et s'assit à coté de la voleuse en la regardant :

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas faire la même chose…

- Je ne le dirai pas mais je le pense très fort !

**- T'es malade ?** hurla Dark.

Il avait essayé de s'asseoir mais ses deux blessures le clouaient en position allongée. Il reposa violemment sa tête sur l'oreiller, lâchant un nouveau juron.

- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous aurait une meilleure solution ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton calme. Je vous écoute messieurs !

Comme elle s'y attendait, aucun ne prit la parole.

- C'est réglé ! trancha-t-elle.

_« Elle est folle ! »_, Daisuké en était convaincu !

_- Ca va aller, pour la douleur ?_ demanda Dark à son hôte.

_« Je peux supporter… »_ mentit Dai.

Light accéda pour la deuxième fois à la fiche d'Eléna, mais n'étant pas satisfaite des informations écrites, elle décida de chercher plus en profondeur. Comme dans les fichiers effacés de la bande de données il y a longtemps par exemple… Un "NO DATA" s'afficha à l'écran mais Light, l'air concentrée sur l'inscription verte sur fond noir, tapa encore sur les touches du clavier… Une nouvelle fiche apparut devant elle au bout d'une minute. Murmurant un "Bingo !", elle fit une copie de la fiche qui ne laisserait pas de trace de son passage, ni de l'endroit où la copie était enregistrée. Elle quitta la base de données en prenant soin de ne pas se faire repérer. Puis, elle rouvrit la copie et commença à la lire :

- Voyons voyons… Il y a un an, elle a tué un civil par balle, alors qu'elle tentait d'arrêter un criminel…

- Cour martiale ? demanda Satoshi.

- "Cour martiale" ? répéta Dark, pas vraiment au point question vocabulaire de la police.

- Non, répondit la voleuse, elle a été couverte par ses supérieurs et ils ont étouffé l'affaire au max. Résultat : plus personne n'en a parlé au bout d'un mois !

- Ils ne voulaient pas la perdre, trop bon élément…

_- C'est le Commandant qui parle,_ pensa le voleur fantôme, un peu blasé.

_« Tu voudrais te servir de ça pour l'approcher ? »_ demanda la collégienne.

_- Oui, une autre erreur de ce genre lui serait… fatale !_

_« Quel jeu de mots ! »_

Light sourit intérieurement à son hôte. Satoshi la considéra gravement, puis lui assura :

- Je serai derrière toi au cas où…

Light piqua un petit rire.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ? s'enquit-il.

La voleuse lui fit un beau sourire et lui ébouriffa ses cheveux bleus en disant :

- Tu es bien le fils de Rio !… Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi !

_« Ne pas s'inquiéter ? »_ s'indigna Krad à l'intérieur du jeune Hikari. _« Elle qui se met toujours dans des situations impossibles ! »_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?_

_« … »_

- Demain, Etzumy et moi iront choisir une cible au musée ! trancha Light, ponctuant ses dires par un clic de souris qui ferma l'ordinateur.

La discussion était close, ils le savaient tous.


	5. L’annonce

**Chapitre 5 :** **L'annonce.**

L'annonce avait été envoyée. Ce soir, à 21h, Light volera "L'étincelle d'espoir", un tableau, œuvre des Hikari. Hiwatari tapota son stylo contre sa table dans un geste nerveux. Mais pourquoi était-il donc parti aussi tôt, à vrai dire, à son heure habituelle ? Il aurait pu passer un peu plus de temps avec Etzumy, puisque Krad ne s'était plus manifesté ! La jeune Hakura avait dormi avec lui, juste "dormi", rien d'autre, dans le canapé que le père de Daisuké leur avait déplié dans la chambre de Daisuké. Elle s'était endormie comme une masse, habillée d'une de ses chemises et d'un short que Kosuké lui avait prêtée, quelques minutes après que Light se soit retirée. L'héritier des Hikari l'avait regardée une ou deux heures, allongé à côté d'elle alors qu'elle dormait, le corps épuisé de la nuit passée à courir et à utiliser la magie. Hiwatari était arrivé en premier en cours, comme à son habitude, précédant de peu les Harada, très matinales aujourd'hui. Après s'être assurée qu'ils étaient seuls, l'aînée se précipita vers le jeune policier :

**- Comment va Niwa-kun ?**

Elle avait presque hurlé. Risa, faisant le guet à la porte, la pria de baisser le volume !

- Il s'est réveillé hier soir et il est hors de danger à présent.

Riku se laissa tomber sur une chaise, murmurant un « Dieu merci ». Risa, avec une touche d'inquiétude dans la voix, demanda :

- Est-ce que Etzumy-chan est là-bas ?

Comme leurs camarades arrivaient, Hiwatari se contenta d'hocher la tête. Puis il reprit sa froideur habituelle et plongea son nez dans un livre, du moins en apparence. Car devinez qui venait de passer la porte !

**- Niwa-kun ???**

Oui, c'était Daisuké qui venait de passer la porte, de sursauter vu le nombre de décibels que comptaient les trois cris en un. Riku se leva directement, fonça et se planta devant lui. Alors qu'il la fixait avec des yeux remplis d'incompréhension et de surprise, elle enchaîna les questions :

- Ça va ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais te reposer ! Tu n'as plus mal ? Tu es guéri ? Aussi vite ?

Lorsque Riku se calma et s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle après sa tirade, arrêtant d'agiter ses bras dans tout les sens par la même occasion, Daisuké en profita pour la prendre dans ses bras, lui soufflant un « Daisuki ! ». La collégienne lâcha deux trois onomatopées, sous le choc. Il la lâcha et lui sourit innocemment. Satoshi se leva calmement, s'avança vers le jeune Niwa. Il lui appuya doucement sur l'épaule gauche, puis plus franchement. Aucune réaction. Il enleva ensuite le haut de l'uniforme, devant l'effarement des jumelles qui voyaient leur ami se faire ainsi déshabiller, et découvrit l'épaule gauche. Aucune trace. Il passa la main dessus, comme pour être sûr qu'aucun artifice n'avait été utilisé. Rien. Il reboutonna l'uniforme et planta ses yeux bleus-glace dans les rouges :

- Tu n'es pas Niwa, n'est-ce pas ?!

Daisuké le regarda un instant, puis lui sourit. D'autres élèves arrivèrent, commentant à haute voix le vol mouvementé de Dark. A leur écoute, Daisuké afficha une mine triste, puis se dirigea vers son bureau et s'y installa.

***

**- Big News ! **clama Saéhara en entrant dans la classe.

Les élèves se sont rassemblés autour du journaliste. Satoshi et Daisuké n'avaient pas bougé de leurs bureau, se contentant de tendre l'oreille sans en avoir l'air. Risa demanda, le plus naturellement possible, s'il y avait des nouvelles du Voleur fantôme.

- Rien ! répondit le jeune journaliste. Aucune trace dans les hôpitaux, les centres de soins de première urgence… Ils ont aussi ratissé la ville, mais non ! Dark s'est véritablement volatilisé !

Il stoppa un instant. Les filles montaient en angoisse.

- Mais quelque chose de grave se prépare…, reprit Saéhara.

Le ton de sa voix et la manière dont il s'était assis sur sa table n'annonçait strictement rien de bon.

- Il y a eu une annonce…

Satoshi réussit à contrôler un haut-le-cœur. Les poings de Riku se crispèrent en regardant Daisuké.

- De Dark-san ? demanda violemment Risa.

Le journaliste secoua la tête négativement :

- De Light !

Un silence tendu plana quelques minutes dans la pièce. Daisuké murmura un « Kyou » inquiet. L'ambiance angoissée demeura jusqu'à l'arrivée de leur professeur.

***

Les cloches de la ville sonnaient 20h30. Etzumy enfila le costume qu'Emiko lui avait priée de mettre : un haut à manches longues, avec un décolleté léger et échancré dans le dos, fermé à l'aide d'un lacet ; un pantalon ; des chaussures simples, pratiques et confortables, au cas où un mouvement brusque lui demanderait un appui sûr… Tout ça en noir, évidemment.

_« C'est à moi de jouer. »_

- Et dire que j'ai des sentiments amoureux dans un moment pareil…

Etzumy soupira et laissa le contrôle à son autre.

- Heureusement que tu en as, cela montre que le monde tourne toujours, répliqua calmement Light, une fois sortie.

Un « Aïe aïe aïe ! » parvint à leurs oreilles : Dark descendait, appuyé sur Kosuké. Une fois en bas des marches, le voleur blessé la fixa et railla :

- Tiens, le gilet par-balles n'est pas compris ?

Emiko essaya un sourire, mais tous avaient un regard anxieux. La voleuse commença sérieusement à se sentir oppressée par une telle tension. C'est vrai, elle n'allait tout de même pas chez le corbillard !

- Light, Quelles sont tes fleurs préférés ? demanda Dark.

La voleuse avait les sourcils en circonflexe. Pourquoi diable lui demandait-il ça maintenant ?

- Les roses black baccara… Pourquoi ?

- Il va falloir que j'aille en mettre sur ta tombe… !

- Ce genre d'humour ne te va pas, cher Dark.

_« Et toi, tu commences à parler comme Krad ! »_

_- T'as raison, finissons-en ! Cette situation commence à me monter à_ _la tête ! _Wizu ! On y va !

- Kyou !

Le lapin se posta sur l'épaule de son maître, et lorsqu'ils passèrent la fenêtre, se transforma en ailes noires.


	6. Lancement du pari

**Chapitre 6 :** Lancement du pari.

Light volait au ras du sol. Les policiers qui devaient sûrement l'attendre dans le ciel auront une petite surprise ! Le parc devant le musée était désert mais la voleuse y sentait très nettement l'aura d'un Hikari. Il semblerait que le jeune garçon avait décidé de se mettre à l'écart de la foule. Tant mieux !

_- Allons rassurer ton prince charmant ! _

Elle survola la cime des arbres, descendit en silence et atterrit sur une branche au-dessus d'Hiwatari. Elle mit les deux pieds à terre le plus silencieusement du monde et se plaça derrière le descendant des Hikari, qui lui, se concentrait sur le ciel.

- Qu'a la lune ce soir pour que tu la contemples avec tant de ferveur ?

Le contemplateur en question eut un sursaut puissance dix sous les yeux d'une voleuse amusée.

- Tu étais tellement concentré que tu ne m'as pas sentie arriver, rit Light.

Il hocha vigoureusement en faisant voler ses mèches bleues puis essaya de calmer les battements précipités de son cœur. Il respira longuement pendant que Light inscrivait consciencieusement la position des hommes d'Elena dans sa mémoire. Hiwatari avait bien fait de se mettre à l'écart. Puis elle regarda sa montre, 20h55. Bientôt la piste… et le danger !

- Let's go !

Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'Hiwatari la pria de faire attention. Light se retourna vers lui et le regarda. Celui-ci n'avait pas prit la peine de dissimuler son angoisse. A quoi cela servirait-il ? Puisqu'elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert…

_- Définitivement : il est trop mignon !_ se dit-elle.

Elle avait fait demi-tour et s'était placée devant Hiwatari. D'un geste gracieux et rapide, elle lui mit la main sous son menton…

- T'inquiète !…

… et l'embrassa !

_**« LIIIIGHT !!!!! »**_hurla Etzumy.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent et que la voleuse se redressa, Hiwatari luttait contre le rouge qui menaçait de lui enflammer les joues.

- Il y avait un peu d'Etzumy, mais c'était surtout de ma part ! assura Light avec une taquinerie non-dissimulée. A toute !

Cette fois, elle était bien partie…

---

Le Commandant Eléna arborait un léger sourire cynique. Ce soir, Light sera mise hors d'état de nuire.

---

La foule était là, silencieuse. On aurait dit des statues de marbre les unes à côté des autres, mais pas exactement rangées comme des soldats de plomb. Un peu comme de la figuration, sans un bruit. C'était à se demander s'ils osaient respirer !

_- Avec des cierges, ça ferait encore plus "veillée funèbre" !_ commenta Light dans un soupir exaspéré.

Elle avait déployé ses ailes et, en un bond, s'était propulsée au-dessus de la foule. Ayant repérée la Commandante quelques minutes plus tôt (des blondes en acier trempé, vous en connaissez beaucoup ?), elle put atterrir à quelques mètres derrière elle, dans le plus grand silence. Derrière la voleuse, la foule commençait à s'agiter mais Light se tourna légèrement et appliqua un doigt sur ses lèvres pour inviter tout le monde au silence… qui régna presque immédiatement ! Ils étaient tendus, très anxieux. Elle aperçut Riku, Risa et Saéhara, la caméra à la main. Elle les gratifia d'un sourire.

---

Les cloches de l'église Klein sonnèrent l'heure fatidique. Eléna laissa passer les neuf coups et quand le dernier eut retentit, elle déclara un peu pour elle-même :

- Tu es en retard Light !

- Au contraire, j'étais même un poil en avance ! répliqua une voix allègre derrière elle.

La militaire fit violemment volte-face. Light était là, le poing droit sur la hanche, un petit sourire insolent aux lèvre. La blonde la dévisagea d'un regard un peu surpris.

- Hello ! la salua Light le plus simplement du monde.

- Tu…

La brune prit un air ennuyé, puis se donna une petite claque sur le front de sa main droite comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose de flagrant :

- Ah ! C'est vrai, nous ne nous sommes pas présentées lors de notre dernière entrevue. Veuillez m'en excuser, j'étais assez pressée !

Eléna avait l'air trop choquée pour commencer à froid. Donc, Light décida de réchauffer un peu la partie, même si Etzumy lui hurlait que ça relevait du suicide ! Elle écarta lentement son bras et le ramena derrière elle, à la manière d'une révérence théâtrale. Elle toucha au passage les plumes d'une de ses ailes, signalant à Wizu qu'il pouvait reprendre sa forme initiale. Le démon ne se fit pas prier : il se transforma et se cacha sans se faire voir dans le dos de la voleuse, derrière sa chevelure brune.

- Kaitô Light, tenante du titre de "Voleuse Fantôme", fêtant bientôt ses 18 balais ! Et vous êtes… ?

- Commandant Raigô Eléna.

Un peu plate comme présentation, va falloir développer tout ça ! Light prit une attitude songeuse bien calculée avant de proposer :

- Tournant autour… des 45 balais…

Clac ! Première attaque frontale ! Eléna ouvrit légèrement la bouche, avant de la refermer sans rien dire.

_« Light ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?… »_

_- Ne jamais vexer une femme comme elle, surtout quand il s'agit de l'âge !_

Eléna eut un rictus malsain :

- Tu es venue rencontrer ton bourreau…

- Très franchement, quand je te vois, j'ai plutôt l'air d'être en face d'une sorcière !

Bam ! Eléna vacilla légèrement sous cet humour acide. Le tutoiement subite et la "sorcière" la déstabilisèrent et cela eut l'effet attendu par Light : Eléna sortit son arme et la pointa vers la voleuse. Voleuse dont le corps vibra comme la corde d'un arc trop tendue.

- Ta dernière heure est arrivée ! cracha la militaire.

- Désolée, je n'ai aucune envie de me faire trouer. Je suis venue parler, annonça-t-elle sans la quitter des yeux.

Eléna répéta le dernier mot de la réplique sur un ton interdit, se demandant si elle avait bien compris. Light hocha la tête avec un air entendu.

- Je pourrais te tuer tout de suite ! répliqua la blonde en agitant légèrement son arme.

- Je te déconseille ardemment de tirer.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Cela relèverait totalement du meurtre. Et puis, mes réflexes sont beaucoup plus aiguisés que ceux de Dark, et tu risquerais fortement de blesser, ou voir même tuer une personne de la foule… encore une fois !

Light s'avoua à elle-même que l'argument du meurtre n'était pas le meilleur. Hiwatari lui avait dit qu'il avait appris par Saéhara (qui l'avait appris par son père) que le Super-Intendant avait donné carte blanche à la blonde pour éliminer Dark. Alors pourquoi ne pas éliminer un autre voleur par la même occasion ? Mais l'argument des réflexes avait l'air de marcher puisque la Commandante baissa son arme :

- Qu'as-tu à me dire ?

- Je te propose un pari.

Eléna rejeta sa tête en arrière et rit à gorge déployée. Un pari ? Cette morveuse était complètement folle ? Puis elle toisa Light qui demeurait impassible :

- Et pourquoi accepterais-je ?

- Les enjeux sont de taille !

La militaire parut intéressée, et demanda à la voleuse de s'expliquer.

- Demain soir, si j'arrive à voler le tableau "Etincelle d'espoir", tu quitteras la police !

Second rire de la part d'Elena, pendant qu'Etzumy s'inquiétait :

_« Comment ça, __"__quitter la police__"__ ? »_

_- Oui, comme elle a abandonné la vie militaire, si elle quitte la police, elle ne sera plus autorisée à porter une arme !_

- Et si tu perds ? Si tu ne parviens pas à le voler ? Si je te capture ?

- Alors, tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux.

- Même de ne pas bouger afin que je puisse prendre mon temps pour te tuer ?

- Idée assez sadique en elle-même, remarqua Light avec un petit sourire désabusé, mais j'ai dit "tout" !

Eléna tenta de sonder le regard de celle qui osait lui tenir tête, de la cerner, mais la voleuse restait totalement impénétrable. Elle réfléchit, pesant le pour et le contre, pendant de longues minutes, trop longues au goût de Light et d'Etzumy. Puis, la militaire toisa Light et déclara avec un sourire cynique :

- C'est d'accord.

_**« OUF !!! »**_ fit Etzumy, maintenant rassurée, du moins, à moitié.

- Bien, je viendrai prendre l' "Etincelle d'espoir", demain soir…

- Et prépare ta pierre tombale ! lui conseilla la Commandant.

Light déploya ses ailes noires et lui adressa un « Pas la peine » avant de s'envoler, faisant attention à ce qu'Eléna garde bien son arme basse et celles de ses policiers dans leurs gaines.

---

Light faisait un long détour, bien consciente que des policiers la suivaient à la trace pour découvrir son repaire. Elle était silencieuse depuis qu'elle avait quittée Eléna. Etzumy n'osait pas briser ce silence, mais ce fut Light qui s'en chargea :

- Etzumy, tu es consciente qu'on ne peut plus reculer ?!

_« Oui… Et puis, on était d'accord, non ? »_

Light sourit. En quelques mois, son hôte avait changé et mûri. Elle s'était habituée à sa double vie. Elle avait rencontré Satoshi, Daisuké, Dark, Krad aussi en passant… Elle s'était faite des amis à Azumano, dont certains savaient pour son double jeu… Ça lui faisait drôle.

_- Bon… On rentre ?_

_« Oui, ils vont s'inquiéter ! »_

Light piqua vers la direction opposée à la maison Niwa, pour brouiller les pistes.

---

Une fois rentrée, Light alla immédiatement se coucher. Installée sur le canapé de la chambre de Daisuké, elle fixait inlassablement la voûte étoilée à travers la vitre du plafond.

- Tu dois te reposer, résonna une voix.

Light sursauta. C'était Dark qui venait de parler. Elle en avait oublié sa présence.

- Demain, continua-t-il, tu vas avoir besoin de toute ton attention pour rester en un seul morceau.

Décidément, le voir aussi sérieux lui donnait des frissons. Elle marmonna un : « Oui. ». Elle se retourna, ramena la couverture sous son menton puis murmura un « Bonne nuit » avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil et de se retransformer en Etzumy.


	7. “Etincelle d’espoir”

**Chapitre 7 :**** "Etincelle d'espoir"**

Etzumy était au musée Russel, là où était exposée l'œuvre ciblée, l'"Etincelle d'espoir". Mission : installer un système qui permettrait à Light de répandre du gaz soporifique tout en étant à l'extérieur. Elle soupira :

_- Vive l'électricité !…_

_« Allons allons… ! Ce costume te va si bien ! »_

Etzumy avait "emprunté" l'uniforme d'un des électriciens qui aurait dû travailler aujourd'hui, mais qui faisait un petit somme dans les WC, ficelé comme un saucisson, bâillonné et enfermé dans une cabine.

_- Je nage dedans ! _se plaignit-elle

_« Pas tant que ça, ils n'ont rien remarqué ! »_

Light parlait des quelques policiers qui inspectaient le musée. Etzumy s'assura que la casquette qui retenait ses cheveux argents était bien vissée sur sa tête et passa dans la salle où était présentée l'œuvre, cible du vol. Gardant un œil sur le policier, qui lui avait les yeux rivés sur l'œuvre, la jeune voleuse installa les petites bombes qui contenaient le gaz soporifique, puis les déclencheurs.

_- C'est enfin terminé ! _

_« Et ils n'ont rien vu ! Quel manque de vigilance ! »_

La collégienne frissonna, si les policiers avaient été plus attentifs, ça aurait été la fin ! Même si elle avait soigneusement caché son visage aux policiers, visiteurs et caméras, elle ne se sentait pas tranquille dans ces habits. En essayant de se convaincre que Light ne laisserait jamais une personne étrangère aux Niwa et aux Hikari découvrir son identité, elle se rendit rapidement aux toilettes. Elle s'y changea et sortit, vêtue d'un T-shirt bleu azur en dessous d'un gilet blanc et d'un Jean'S clair.

_- Light, je vais rester encore un peu…_

_« Fais comme bon te semble ! »_

La jeune fille déambulait tranquillement dans le musée, s'arrêtant pour admirer une œuvre, se renseigner sur tel ou tel artiste. C'était devenu plutôt rare, surtout en ce moment… Elle décida au bout d'un quart d'heure d'aller voir le tableau que Light et elle allaient voler. En fait, elle ne l'avait qu'entr'aperçu, puisque c'était Light qui, sous son apparence, l'avait choisi et déposée l'annonce.

---

"Etincelle d'espoir"… C'était un tableau très lumineux. Dans les tons bleus clairs et blancs. Aux dimensions moyennes, à vue de nez, 90x70 cm. La première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux, c'était deux plumes noires, sur le fond blanc et bleu clair. Etzumy plissa légèrement les yeux, une fois habituée à la luminosité du tableau. Les motifs du fond n'étaient pas faits au hasard, c'étaient des plumes blanches peintes, le bleu clair était leurs ombres. Son regard se déporta sur les deux plumes noires du centre. Celle de gauche était plus fine que celle de droite. Elle les fixa un instant et ses yeux commencèrent à entrevoir une aura… C'étaient des vraies ?!! A côté de la plume de gauche se trouvait une plume blanche, plus longue que les autres. Etzumy la fixa elle aussi, et comme les deux autres, l'aura de la plume se dévoilait à elle. Elle aussi ? Les trois plumes du centre étaient des vraies ?

_- Light, est-ce que ce… ce tableau aurait…_

_« Une signification ? »_ finit Light en soupirant. _« Oui, elle en a une… De gauche à droite : Krad, moi, Dark. Ces plumes proviennent de nos ailes, nos vraies ailes à tous… Regarde le peintre ! »_

_- Rio Hikari…_, s'exécuta la jeune Hakura, _ce n'est pas la mère d'Hiwatari-kun ?!_

_« Oui. »_ répondit la voleuse sur un ton monocorde et sombre.

_- Tu… tu peux m'expliquer ?…_

Light soupira. Elle resta silencieuse un instant, comme si elle n'allait jamais le faire. Mais elle commença :

_« Rio espérait… non… Elle ne voulait pas que Satoshi-kun endure la même chose que ses ascendants… Elle… On voulait pouvoir créer une sorte de "pont" entre les Niwa et les Hikari… »_

_- Et… ce pont, c'est toi ?_

Un nouveau silence plana, mais Light le coupa légèrement plus rapidement que le précédant :

_« Oui. Rio et moi espérions une paix entre Niwa et Hikari… Et moi, je n'ai jamais choisi de champ, je n'ai jamais pu choisir… »_

_- "Jamais pu"… ?_

_« Mmh… Je suis amie avec Dark et … les Hakura et les Hikari ont quelque chose en commun… »_

_- Q…quoi ?_ demanda Etzumy, inquiète. _Qu'est-ce qu'on a en commun ?_

_« Une histoire trop longue à raconter ! »_ lui dit Light, accompagnée d'un léger rire nerveux.

_- Explique-moi !_

_« Policier à 6 heures ! »_

Etzumy sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et lui demanda de le suivre. Elle fit volte-face, apeurée : c'était bel et bien un policier !

- Pou…Pourquoi ?!

- Le musée ferme plus tôt. Nous allons préparer les lieux pour ce soir !

_« Futile ! »_ lança Light, légèrement amusée.

- Ou…Oui ! Je m'en vais !

Etzumy sortit du musée à grandes enjambées, à présent désert. Une fois en bas des marches de l'entrée, elle respira un grand coup. Elle avait eu peur, très peur. Elle s'étira longuement et regarda le soleil qui ne tarderait plus à se coucher à l'Ouest. La voix de la voleuse résonna en elle, sur un ton complice :

_« Nous aussi, nous allons nous préparer, n'est-ce pas ?! »_

Etzumy se remit en marche, attendant d'être hors de vue du musée pour courir, et se dirigea vers la maison de Daisuké. La sérieuse complicité de Light était contagieuse :

_- Oui, ce soir sera le grand soir !_


	8. Un paradoxe… inattendu !

**Chapitre 8 :** Un paradoxe… inattendu !

Ce soir, le double des effectifs avait été mis en état d'alerte. Des policiers avait été postés dans les rues avoisinant le musée, d'autre dans la cour et autour du bâtiment, le reste à l'intérieur. Tous armés, bien entendu, et ils avaient l'ordre de tirer à vue ! Eléna était postée près de la foule, la main sur son arme à feu, qui sommeillait dans sa gaine.

- Approche Light ! Voyons de quoi tu es capable !

---

Light courait depuis un moment, mais elle était fraîche comme un gardon !

_« Je ne sais pas si c'est très réglo ! »_

- Un Voleur Fantôme sait passer autre part que par les toits ! rétorqua la Voleuse Fantôme, allègre.

Light ne courait ni sur les toits, ni dans la rue… mais dans des souterrains. Sous formes de galeries, ils couvraient toute la surface d'Azumano, enterrés encore plus profondément que les égout. Âgés de plus de 500 ans, ils étaient dans un état presque flambant neuf, sûrement à cause de la magie qui régnait en ces lieux ! Plusieurs statues, des femmes et hommes drapés à la grecque ancienne, semblaient soutenir les deux extrémités du plafond en arc de cercle. Tous portaient les armoiries des Hikari. La voleuse avisa une porte en métal, plusieurs mètres à sa droite. Une fois arrivée en face, elle l'ouvrit avec précautions, la passa et pensa à la refermer derrière elle. Dans le noir complet, elle tâta devant elle et trouva les barres de fer ancrées dans la paroi. Elle les monta rapidement. Une fois en haut, elle souleva, non sans peine, la lourde dalle en pierre qui donnait vers l'extérieur, dans le petit parc à côté du musée. Ils avaient l'esprit vert, à Azumano ! Chaque musée bénéficiait d'un petit parc à côté ou près du bâtiment. Aussi loin que la voleuse se souvenait, ils avaient toujours été là. Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, car ils cachaient ces sorties secrètes. A vrai dire, peut-être étaient-ils là dans ce but ? Après avoir refermée la sortie, elle s'approcha du musée aussi près que possible, sortit une petite télécommande de sa poche et appuya sur un bouton. Elle regarda sa montre : 5 petites minutes à attendre.

_- Nous allons voir si tu as fait du bon boulot !_

---_  
_

Les cinq minutes étaient passées. Light assomma deux grades, qui faisaient partis de la Section d'Azumano, lui permettant ainsi d'avoir accès à une porte de service. Elle parvint tranquillement dans les couloirs du musée. Tous les policiers dormaient à poings fermés.

_- Je ne crois pas qu'ils auraient eu besoin de nous pour dormir. Ça pionce dure !_ rit-elle en elle-même.

Elle parcourut le musée en direction de l'"Etincelle d'espoir". Il y avait tellement de policiers à terre qu'elle avait la nette impression d'avoir commis un génocide. La voleuse désactiva toutes les sécurités avant d'entrer dans la pièce où était exposé le tableau. Lorsqu'elle fut en face de lui, elle entra dans une colère noire :

- Ils ont osé… !

Etzumy regarda le tableau sans comprendre, du moins au début. Elle remarqua vite que le tableau ne rayonnait plus, ni aura ni magie n'en émanaient.

- C'est un **faux** ! vociféra Light entre ses dents, serrant ses poings à s'en briser les phalanges. Ils ont osé mettre une vulgaire croûte à sa place !

Light fit demi-tour et commença à courir. Oser mettre une vulgaire copie était une véritable insulte, non seulement envers elle, car l'on se moquait ouvertement d'elle et l'on doutait d'elle, mais aussi envers le créateur de l'œuvre, c'était comme si on avait sali son nom, craché sur sa tombe. Et dans ce cas précis, le créateur était Rio Hikari, quelqu'un de proche.

_« Mais où est-ce que tu vas ? »_

_- Chercher le vrai !_

_« Mais… Le musée est bien trop grand ! Ca va mettre un temps fou ! »_

_- Je sais où chercher !_

Etzumy n'insista pas, du moins, préféra ne pas insister. Light, d'après sa mère et sa grand-mère, devenait très dangereuse lorsqu'elle était en colère. Aucun des policiers à terre ne broncha, par chance pour eux, car la jeune Hakura voyait déjà le bain de sang qui se profilerait si tel avait été le cas.

---

La voleuse fantôme entra dans la baie vitrée où se tenaient les expositions temporaires. C'est là que l'aura du tableau de Rio se faisait la plus forte. A peine entrée dans la salle, elle se plaqua contre le mur qui faisait l'angle, dans l'ombre. Un jeune homme blond faisait face au tableau et le détaillait, visiblement. Sur le coup, Light s'était calmée et sa colère avait disparu plus vite qu'il le faut pour le dire. Elle s'était tellement concentrée sur "L'étincelle d'espoir" qu'elle n'avait pas détecté l'aura de Krad.

_- Ce serait vraiment la poisse si… _

- Je sais que tu es là, Light.

_- La poisse !_

_« Et qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »_ l'interrogea Etzumy, inquiète pour la suite.

Light vérifia d'un coup d'œil que toutes les sécurités avaient été désactivées, prit une longue inspiration puis quitta le mur et se montra dans la lumière de la Lune :

- Tu as l'intention de m'empêcher de remporter ce pari ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix posée.

- Tu n'y es pas du tout.

L'ange blanc ne s'était pas retourné mais il faisait attention aux moindres mouvements de l'Être Ailé des Ténèbres. Maintenant qu'il la tenait au piège, ce serait bête de la laisser s'échapper.

- Ce tableau a une signification particulière pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? continua-t-il.

- J'ai l'impression de subir un interrogatoire…, grogna Light.

Elle s'était rapprochée de l'œuvre la récupérer, et du Seigneur Ailé par la même occasion. Chose qui ne la rassurait pas vraiment ! Ces temps-ci, Krad lui était méconnaissable et, par conséquent, elle ne savait pas comment il pouvait réagir…

Lorsque Light fut assez proche de lui, Krad fit un mouvement qui la plaqua au mur. Il lui prit les poignets et les garda de chaque côté de sa tête. Light avait essayé de se libérer mais elle ne faisait pas le poids face à lui. Il était trop fort…

- Pourquoi… ? lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Pourquoi es-tu alliée des Niwa et amie des Hikari ?…

Light resta silencieuse, ne pouvant rien lui répliquer, comme elle l'aurait fait d'habitude. La voix de Krad avait quelque chose de… bizarre… inhabituel…

- Pourquoi tant de douceur, Light ? Moi qui ne recherche qu'à te tuer…

De la colère ?… Non… Autre chose… De la … De la douleur ? Elle frissonna, le souffle de l'ange blanc venait de lui caresser le cou. Il se mit face à elle, tout en ne la lâchant pas, et planta son regard dans celui de la voleuse :

- Réponds à ma question !

Light soutint le regard de miel pendant un petit moment, mais finit par baisser les yeux. Mauvaise idée : Krad en profita pour capturer ses lèvres.

_- Que… ???_

_**« QUOI ??? »**_ hurlèrent les deux hôtes.

Krad savourait avec un délice certain la sensation des lèvres crispées de Light sous les siennes. Les lèvres se séparèrent.

- K… Qu'est ce que… ????

Elle avait du mal à parler sous l'effet du choc. Des tas de pensées, ou bribes de pensées, incohérentes se bousculaient dans sa tête, l'empêchant de sortir la moindre phrase qui aurait du sens. Krad, lui, était plutôt amusé par l'état de la voleuse :

- Aurais-tu une panne de vocabulaire, chère Light ? Que c'est triste !…

La concernée secoua la tête de gauche à droite, comme pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, et parvint à articuler :

- Qu'est-ce que… tu fais ?…

- Je pensais que c'était pourtant clair…, soupira-t-il. Enfin, si tu insistes…

Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Ses doigts glissèrent sur les mains de la voleuse pour entrelacer ses doigts fins.

- Es-tu éclairée à présent ? lui demanda-t-il une fois leurs lèvres séparées.

Non ! Pas plus que ça !

Soudain, un bruit attira son attention, le bruit des systèmes de sécurités. Light tourna la tête, échappant ainsi au regard de l'Ange Blanc, et put voir que les voyants viraient un à un au rouge. Elle lâcha un mot très peu recommandable entre ses dents puis se raidit : Krad avait avancé sa tête et murmura à son oreille :

- Va, que je ne sois pas obligé de te voir te faire capturer…

Il la lâcha et recula d'un pas.

_- Ah… Euh… OK… __Etzumy ? T'es encore là ?_

_« Ou…oui ! »_

Un bruit métallique retentit : des grilles de fer descendaient sur les fenêtres. Light réagit immédiatement. Elle lança une plume sur une fenêtre, bloquant ainsi le mécanisme, puis se précipita vers le tableau. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au boîtier de contrôle, et au Maître Ailé par la même occasion, elle prit le tableau avec autant de précautions que possible, tâtant l'arrière du cadre pour trouver les attaches et localiser les systèmes de sécurité. Elle le détacha et fit un bond en arrière, sinon elle se serait faite mettre en pièces par les lasers qui venaient juste de se réactiver. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et entendit un bruit bizarre, mais significatif du courant électrique. Elle approcha sa main et testa en l'intensité.

_« Ils… ils veulent nous tuer ??? »_

_- Je pense que c'était ça, l'idée principale !_

Light fixa la fenêtre, puis se tourna vers la porte qui avait été condamnée en premier lieu.

_- Etzumy, éclaire-moi ! Le verre est-il conducteur ?_

_« Mmh… Non. »_

_- Bien bien._

Light s'éloigna de la fenêtre, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_« Euh… Je vais peut-être te paraître idiote mais… la fenêtre n'est-elle pas la seule issue possible ? »_

_- Si._

_« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu… »_

Elle fit volte-face, à bonne distance de la fenêtre, celle-ci droit devant.

_« Hey ! Light ! Je dois te rappeler que les jointures des plaques sont en métal ??! On va se faire griller !!! »_

_- Tu préfères attendre sagement ici ?_

A vrai dire, pas spécialement ! Mais elles ne seront pas plus en sécurité dehors que dedans… Light humecta légèrement ses lèvres et siffla, un sifflement doux et pensif, dont le son l'entoura et forma une barrière, la protégeant de tout élément extérieur. Elle jeta un regard vers l'arrière, où se tenait l'Ange blanc.

- Bye ! fit-elle à son attention.

La voleuse prit son élan et sortit en brisant la vitre.

---

Eléna commençait à se demander si Light s'était faite endormie par son propre gaz. Ce serait la meilleure de l'année ! Mais lorsque les systèmes de sécurité se sont réenclenchés, l'un d'eux se bloqua, prouvant le contraire…

_- Approche, je t'attends !_

---_  
_

Quelques petites minutes plus tard, la Commandant vit sa proie sortir du musée par la fenêtre, ne savait-elle comment insensible au courant, et déployer ses ailes. Le bras d'Eléna se leva instantanément, au bout, un revolver pointé sur la voleuse.

- C'est la fin pour toi. Adieu, très chère Light.

Elle appuya sur la détente. Le coup partit.

Des plumes volèrent. Un hurlement de douleur échappa à Light. Elle tomba en chute libre.


	9. Fuite révélatrice

_Je suis désolée du retard, j'ai oublié de dire que je partais lontemps en vacances... Et y avait pas d'ordi ! Et ensuite, j'ai réussi à pommer la clef USB où était toutes mes fanfics... TToTT Pas taper moi ! Pas taper moi !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :** Fuite révélatrice.

Le coup avait été juste et rapide. La voleuse tombait à pic, inconsciente.

_« Light ! Light !!! __**LIGHT !!!**__ »_

---

Dark avait sursauté, la télévision des Niwa lui avait tout montré.

- Elle a été touchée ? s'inquiéta Emiko.

Le Voleur Fantôme fronça les sourcils. Light n'avait pas pour habitude de se laisser avoir aussi facilement, surtout quand elle savait ce qui l'attendait dehors ! A moins que… Un petit sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres :

- J'y ai presque cru !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? l'interrogea Daiki.

Son sourire s'étira un peu plus, teinté d'amusement :

- Elle feinte !

---

Eléna regardait avec satisfaction cette silhouette se rapprocher du sol. Elle entendait déjà le bruit sourd de sa rencontre avec le sol. Soudain, les deux ailes noires s'ouvrirent et battirent un grand coup, arrêtant net la voleuse. Celle-ci, à l'aide d'un autre battement, se propulsa vers la Commandant en volant en raz-mottes. La militaire n'avait rien pu faire, elle avait senti deux mains l'empoigner par le col et la soulever dans les airs. Elle était à présent à plus de dix mètres du sol. Devant elle, deux yeux bruns dénudés de toute trace de pitié.

- Je vais être très claire ! lui assura Light. Je te donne deux jours à partir de maintenant pour quitter la police ! Pas une petite heure de plus ! Sinon, je viendrai m'occuper particulièrement de ton cas !

Le regard meurtrier de Light avait réussi à faire transpirer Eléna. Quelques secondes avaient passé quand la militaire sentit que ses pieds se posèrent au sol, la sortant de sa torpeur. Light la lâcha et réajusta le tableau qu'elle avait coincé sous son épaule pour agripper la Commandant à deux mains. La voleuse se retourna et commença à marcher, afin de pouvoir prendre de l'élan pour décoller un peu plus loin. Elle ne fit même pas deux pas qu'Eléna leva son arme vers elle :

_- Ce sera ta dernière erreur !_

- LIGHT-SAN !!! l'avertit quelqu'un dans la foule.

La dénommée fit un brusque écart de côté, juste à temps. Elle sentit une balle lui frôler le cou. Un mince filet de sang coula, accompagné d'une impression de brûlure.

- Le tableau ne sera déclaré "volé" que demain matin. J'ai donc toute la nuit pour t'arrêter !

_- Voilà qui promet !_ pensa Light avec un sourire sarcastique.

Son regard se déplaça vers la foule, y cherchant un passage pour fuir. Sans appel, la foule était trop compacte… Elle y reconnut Risa Harada, celle qui l'avait prévenue et donc sauvée.

_« Merci Ri… »_

_- Plus tard, les remerciements !_

Light prit à droite, fonçant dans le petit parc qui entourait le musée.

_« On ne vole pas ? »_

_- Tu veux qu'on fasse une partie de "Tir au pigeon" ?_

Comme pour appuyer les dires de la voleuse, les balles fusèrent près d'elle, arrachant branches et écorce au passage.

_« Si on s'en sort, je milite pour la plantation d'espaces verts dans la ville ! »_

La plaisanterie arracha un petit sourire à l'Être Ailé. Mais une balle qui passa trop près de son épaule la rappela à l'ordre. Si elle débouchait dans la rue, elle serait mal ! Déjà, elle pouvait voir la fin du parc devant elle.

_« On est mal ! »_

_- Yep !_

_---_

Une fois sortie du parc, Light s'arrêta net. Une dizaine de centimètres de plus et elle piquait une tête.

_« Il y a un canal ici ? »_

- Zut ! J'ai dû tourner à gauche trop tôt ! fit Light en regardant autour d'elle.

Une balle siffla, lui arrachant de la peau à l'épaule gauche. Mais elle s'estima heureuse, quelques centimètres plus bas et c'était l'os qui volait en éclats. Un cylindre noir entoura son avant-bras gauche et le tableau de Rio. A l'intérieur de la voleuse, Etzumy commença à paniquer : les voix des policiers se faisaient de plus en plus proches. D'autres balles fusèrent et la manquèrent. Mais Light plongea la tête la première dans la canal, mimant une chute après avoir été touchée. L'eau ralentissait les projectiles. Tout aurait été parfait si l'alerte oxygène ne retentissait pas quelques minutes plus tard.

---

Satoshi courait après les policiers, dans le petit parc bordant le fleuve Yuifira. Plutôt les quelques rangées d'arbres et de buissons. Ses hommes et ceux d'Eléna avaient pris de l'avance, couvrant les abords directs du fleuve. Ils lui avaient assuré que l'un d'entre eux avait touché Light, et qu'elle était tombée à l'eau. Le jeune héritier des Hikari préférait ne pas le croire, même si le fait que la voleuse était morte, tuée par une balle ou par noyade, était envisageable. Il secoua violemment la tête de gauche à droite, chassant ces pensées morbides de son esprit, manquant de se prendre une branche en ne regardant pas où il allait. Satoshi continuait sa course, guettant la moindre trace de Light autour de lui.

Une trace écarlate sur un tronc, des feuilles retournées en continu, comme si on avait traîner quelque chose, des branchages cassés attirèrent son attention. Il frissonna. Il se sentait observé. Un regard lourd, perçant, menaçant. Un danger. Le jeune policier regarda autour de lui, essayant de le trouver, de l'appréhender. Mais ce danger restait invisible à ses yeux. Sa respiration s'accéléra, ainsi que les battements de son cœur. Une branche craqua. Satoshi fit volte-face. Ils étaient là. Deux yeux. L'adolescent eut le malheur de faire un pas en arrière, sous l'effet de la surprise, les yeux lui sautèrent à la figure. Il tomba en arrière, s'imaginant déjà être découvert au petit matin, égorgé par un esprit libéré de l'"Etincelle d'espoir". Mais non… Une langue lui léchait sans interruption la figure, pendant qu'il se remettait de sa frayeur inutile. La créature en question poussait des « Kyou » en permanence. Satoshi s'assit par terre, la bestiole roula sur ses cuisses. Il se remit sur son séant lui aussi et le fixa de ses grands yeux bleus foncés. L'humain le détailla, lui et son pelage noir. Il ressemblait à With, le serviteur de Dark, alors il devait être…

- Tu es le serviteur de Light ?!

Le lapin transgénique sauta à terre et commença à gesticuler, tout en poussant ses « Kyou ». Satoshi se leva en le regardant. Il ne comprenait absolument rien, mais il croyait deviner.

- Tu veux me mener jusqu'à Light ?

Le démon acquiesça et fonça sans attendre dans un buisson. Le garçon le suivit. Il n'eut pas à faire beaucoup de chemin, la voleuse était là, derrière le buisson, adossée à un arbre.

- Light ! Light, ça va ?!

Elle ne répondait pas, sa tête était basse, ses mèches brunes sur le devant, cachant son visage. Satoshi s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, l'appelant doucement. Il posa une main sur son épaule, dans la température le surprit. Légèrement tiède et glacé. Il enleva sa main et la regarda. Elle était tachée d'un liquide écarlate. Elle avait donc bien été touchée.

- Satoshi…kun…

- Ca va ? lui demanda-t-il précipitamment.

- J'ai… sûrement dû… avaler la moitié… de Yuifira… mais je tiens le coup…

- C'est tout ? continua-t-il, se rappelant les feuilles retournées.

- Sous l'eau… j'ai dû m'accrocher… ma jambe…

Sans attendre la permission de la voleuse, il souleva doucement le morceau restant de la jambe du pantalon. La jambe de Light était dans un sale état : une profonde entaille longeait le mollet.

- C'est en train de se soigner tout seul…

- C'est sûrement infecté ! riposta-t-il.

- La nature et la magie sont bien faites !… Attends encore un peu, ça va bien plus vite maintenant…

Satoshi enleva sa veste et la posa sur le dos de la voleuse, puis il s'assit à côté d'elle, en silence.

- Comment va Etzumy-chan ? s'enquit-il après quelques minutes, bien que la question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début.

- Je la maintiens inconsciente, pour ne pas qu'elle subisse la douleur…

Le policier se mordit la lèvre, ne voulant rien répliquer. Light faisait ça pour le bien de son hôte, il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

---

Satoshi avait effacé consciencieusement les traces de Light, et commença à regarder dans les environs. Les policiers étaient passés ici il y a un moment, il était fort probable qu'ils ratissent la zone en sens inverse. Une fois revenu de son petit tour, il trouva la voleuse debout, l'attendant sagement. Elle lui sourit et lui assura qu'elle était à présent en état de se déplacer sans trop endommager sa blessure, car celle-ci ne s'était pas complètement refermée. Le jeune policier hocha la tête et prit le tableau de sa mère sous le bras. Durant la marche, Wizu les suivait par les arbres, surveillant les environs de son perchoir. Ils continuèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'orée du parc. Mais dans la rue, plusieurs policiers étaient groupés, Eléna avec eux.

- Et merde ! lâcha la voleuse entre ses dents. 'Manquait plus qu'elle !

Satoshi n'avait rien dit, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. La Commandante élevait la voix, semblait passer un savon à ses hommes, qui s'étaient figés. Elle hurla encore quelque chose. Les policiers firent le salut militaire, puis se dispersèrent rapidement. Eléna resta sur place, leva la tête, sonda le ciel nocturne.

- Bon ! chuchota Light. Ça va pas être de la tarte !

Le jeune policier sentit le changement dans la voix de la fuyarde, ce ton sérieux. Il la regarda. Une expression sérieuse était peinte sur son visage. Elle fixait Eléna, puis se mit à regarder de tous les côtés. Elle finit par planter son regard brun dans les yeux bleus du garçon.

- Satoshi-kun, est-ce que tu es capable de te créer des ailes ?

Le jeune Hikari n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, mais pourquoi… ?

- Es-tu capable de le faire, oui ou non ? insista la voleuse.

Il la fixa un instant, engageant une conversation visuelle avec elle : « Tu sais ce que ça me fait ? » « Oui, je suis au courant. » « C'est vraiment nécessaire ? » « Sinon, je ne te le demanderais pas. » « Je risque d'hurler, de nous faire repérer. » « Je m'occupe de ça. », puis il ferma les yeux. Une violente douleur lui enflamma entre les omoplates. Il tomba à genoux. Light prit immédiatement une plume noire entre ses doigts et murmura :

- Illusion !

Eléna se retourna immédiatement vers les arbres, elle aurait juré entendre la voix de la voleuse, mais pourtant tout était calme. Elle scruta les ombres jouant sur les troncs à l'aide de la brise naissante. Non… Tout était calme…

Satoshi enlaça son frêle corps d'adolescent. Il ouvrit la bouche, prit une grande inspiration, se préparant à hurler de douleur. Light, ne le quittant pas des yeux, claqua des doigts. Il expulsa l'air de ses poumons, mais aucun cri ne sortit. Il n'avait plus de voix. Une aile banche perfora la peau de son dos, se déployant dans un tourbillon de plumes blanches, l'autre suivit. Le jeune héritier resta un instant à quatre pattes sur le sol, reprenant son souffle. La voleuse s'agenouilla en face de lui, faisant fi de sa propre blessure, et le caressa les cheveux dans un geste tendre et rassurant :

- Tu es très courageux Satoshi.

Elle avait laissé tomber la particule, ne voulant pas s'embarrasser avec les futilités du langage dans un moment pareil. Satoshi se releva, non sans peine. La voleuse croisa le regard de son serviteur, celui-ci vint vers elle, se transformant et lui donnant des ailes noires. Elle fixa Eléna, qui regardait dans leur direction, mais ne voyait rien.

- Nous sommes invisibles ? la questionna-t-il, ayant recouvré sa voix.

- Non, j'ai utilisé un sort qui fonctionne à partir d'illusion. Mais si nous quittons cet endroit, nous serons à découvert.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Light fit apparaître une plume noire dans sa main. Elle ajouta, non sans un léger sourire amusé :

- Le sort que je vais réaliser maintenant me demandera une grosse dépense d'énergie, je risque de m'évanouir. Si c'est le cas, tu devras me réveiller rapidement. Use des baffes, ne t'en prive pas ! Après ce que je t'ai fait subir…

Satoshi hocha la tête. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance, il n'allait absolument pas s'en priver ! Light posa sur lui un regard assuré, puis tendit sa main, paume vers lui. Sans rien dire, il appliqua sa main sur la sienne. La plume se mit à briller d'une lumière noire.

- Unsichtbarkeit ! incanta sa propriétaire.

La plume se mit à briller plus violemment. Sa lumière obscure se répandit sur le corps de Light, puis sur celui de Satoshi. Au contact, il devina que ce n'était pas de la magie noire. Un sceau se traça au sol, un sceau qui n'appartenait pas aux Hikari. Il n'eut pas le temps de le regarder plus, la lumière devint trop vive, il dut fermer les yeux. La lumière se fana aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Le jeune Hikari sentit que la main de Light partait en arrière. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, mais assez vite pour voir la brune reculer, s'adosser à un arbre et se laisser glisser à terre. Sa main droite se ferma et s'ouvrit plusieurs fois pendant qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Elle fendit l'air, mais son bras fut arrêté par un autre bras. La claque qu'il s'arrêtait à lui coller ne fut jamais, Light venait de la parer.

- C'est bon… je suis encore là…

Dommage, vraiment dommage !… La voleuse se releva doucement et resta quelques instants adossée au tronc, prise de vertiges. Elle respira un bon coup, puis prit le tableau de Rio sous le bras, qu'elle avait enveloppé d'un linge noir. Ses ailes noires se déployèrent et battirent un grand coup. Propulsée, elle perça la cime des arbres sans encombres. Elle fit volte-face, dominant le petit parc… et la rue.

_**- Satoshi !! Attends !!!**_ lui ordonna-t-elle par télépathie.

Le jeune policier, qui s'apprêtait à la suivre, stoppa net son mouvement. Eléna, un pistolet dans chaque main, tenait dans sa ligne de mire l'endroit exact par où Light était passée, et là où Satoshi allait passer. Elle était forte, très forte ! La brune, après avoir demandé au garçon d'attendre le bon moment, se déplaça dans le ciel, faisant bouger le moins d'air possible. Elle se posta sur le toit d'une maison relativement proche de la militaire et tendit la main vers elle :

- Passatwind !

Une boule d'air fonça vers Eléna, la faisant tomber. Satoshi en profita pour s'envoler et s'éloigner. La voleuse le rejoignit immédiatement et ils prirent rapidement de l'altitude. Une fois à bonne hauteur, ils commencèrent à ralentir l'allure, pour finir par adopter une vitesse assez lente. L'héritier des Hikari regarda la ville illuminée, un beau spectacle. Il se surprenait à ne pas devoir penser à battre des ailes, mais ça s'expliquait assez facilement. Son corps était imprégné des vols de Krad, et lui, avait acquis ces automatismes. Il regarda Light, qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Au bout d'un moment, elle ferma les yeux, soupira et se retourna, tournant le dos à la ville. Après un moment d'incrédulité à l'état pur, Satoshi la fixait avec insistance. Elle volait ! Elle volait, le dos vers le sol ! Les mouvement de ses ailes étaient différents, plus amples et légèrement plus rapides. La jeune fille posa le tableau sur son ventre et noua ses mains derrière sa tête. Le regard vague vers les étoiles, elle lâcha un nouveau soupir d'aise.

- Tu es différente, n'est-ce pas ?

Light stoppa sa contemplation de la voûte céleste pour regarder son accompagnateur.

- Différente ? répéta-t-elle.

- Oui, de Dark et de Krad.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Il baissa son regard vers la ville, semblant y chercher de l'inspiration.

- Et bien… Ta magie, tu utilises d'autres magies qui ne sont pas de ton élément… Tandis que Dark et Krad ne manipulent que la magie relative à leurs éléments… Et puis… Ta façon de l'utiliser… Tu n'es pas une œuvre d'art, n'est-ce pas ?

Light, ne quittant en rien sa position décontractée, leva les yeux vers les étoiles :

- Nous sommes tous des œuvres d'art. Toi, moi, Dark et Krad… C'est vrai que je suis légèrement différente de ces deux zozos, mais pas dans ce sens !

Satoshi comprit que la voleuse ne lui dira rien. Ses réponses étaient trop évasives pour pouvoir l'aider. C'était donc à lui de tout découvrir, et ce, par tout les moyens mis à sa disposition. Cependant, il lui posa une autre question :

- Est-ce qu'Etzumy-chan est au courant ?

Il voyait déjà la suite : « Au courant de quoi ? » , « Que tu es une œuvre d'art. » et là, elle se retrouverait coincée. Elle aurait le choix entre dire oui ou non, confirmant l'idée de sa nature d'œuvre, ou autre chose… Mais quoi ? Cependant, contre toute attente, celle-ci lui répondit avec un grand sourire :

- Et si tu lui posais directement la question ?

Satoshi pâlit en un éclair. Le temps d'un battement de cœur, les yeux de Light devinrent émeraudes et ses cheveux argents. Les ailes noires disparurent. Etzumy chuta, inconsciente. Sans perdre une seconde, Satoshi plaqua ses ailes contre son dos et piqua vers elle. Il réussit à l'attraper avant qu'elle ne s'enfonce, tête la première, dans la mer. Volant en rasant la surface de l'eau, il s'efforça à reprendre une respiration et un rythme cardiaque normal. Light était devenue complètement folle ? Ou lui faisait-elle comprendre qu'il ne devait pas chercher plus loin ? Il contempla le visage endormi d'Etzumy, pencha la tête et déposa sur ses lèvres un chaste baiser. Elle ne s'était sûrement pas rendue compte de ce qui lui était arrivé, et tant mieux.

Le jeune Hikari fonça jusqu'à la maison des Niwa. Ils devaient être morts d'inquiétude, vu l'heure tardive. Il se posa dans l'heure jardin, qui pourrait être renommé "piste d'atterrissage" en ce moment, son précieux chargement toujours endormi. L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus fronça les sourcils, il avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Mais la réponse lui sauta quasi-immédiatement aux yeux :

_**- LE TABLEAU !!!!**_

C'est pas vrai ! Il avait réussi à oublier le tableau de sa mère ! Il était sûrement au fond de l'eau maintenant ! Un drôle de bruit lui fit lever la tête. Il manqua d'éclater de rire. Non, il n'était pas à l'eau, puisque Wizu, sous sa forme primaire, battait frénétiquement des oreilles pour mener l'œuvre à bon port, le tenant par le tissu noir.

---

Satoshi avança vers la maison, accompagné du petit démon qui maintenait le tableau en l'air. Ce fut la mère de Daisuké qui l'accueillit, katana au clair. Il dut éviter quelques coups bien sentis, avant qu'Emiko réalise qu'Etzumy était saine et sauve et que le jeune garçon ne représentait pas de danger, malgré les deux grandes ailes blanches qu'il arborait. Elle lui prit Etzumy des bras et Wizu put lui donner le tableau, maintenant qu'il avait les mains libres. Il se posta sur son épaule et d'un petit mouvement de tête, l'incita à entrer. C'est ce que l'héritier des Hikari fit, sous l'œil du maître Niwa. Il évita un moment son regard, fixant les escaliers. Le jeune garçon finit par rentrer ses ailes blanches et par se laisser tomber sur un coin du canapé. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et prit sa tête entre ses mains, laissant échapper un long soupir. Daiki s'assit près de lui, compatissant :

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort, mon garçon !

Satoshi afficha un petit sourire ironique :

- Oui, en effet… Si je savais le pourquoi du comment, j'aurais peut-être un peu moins mal à la tête…

- Tu veux du paracétamol ? demanda Kosuké, qui venait d'arriver.

- Des réponses à mes questions seraient plus efficaces.

- Quelles questions ? l'interrogèrent les deux hommes.

Daiki regarda son gendre s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il croisa ses mains, et écouta le jeune adolescent.

- Pourquoi est-ce que Light a… a réagi aussi radicalement… ?

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Nous étions hors de danger et… je l'ai questionné sur sa nature…

- Sa nature ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit comme Dark et Krad… Elle est différente…

Kosuké et Daiki restèrent pensif suite à la réplique de Satoshi. L'un était en train de remuer dans ses souvenirs, de trouver un lien entre les différentes œuvres des Familles d'Artistes et Light. L'autre se rappelait de toutes ses discussions avec Kohané, l'hôte de Light à l'époque où Dark vivait en lui. Le jeune policier ne chômait pas non plus, énumérant une à une toutes les œuvres de sa famille et cherchant le moindre lien entre elles et la voleuse… Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix angélique s'interpose…

_« Si elle vous le cache, c'est qu'elle a une bonne raison. »_

- Tu la protèges ? s'exclama Satoshi en relevant la tête de surprise.

Daiki et Kosuké émergèrent de leurs réflexions et regardèrent le jeune garçon qui arborait une expression incrédule. Le père de Daisuké fronça les sourcils, il n'avait même pas caché cette expression et avait parlé à haute voix. Que lui avait dit cette entité, pour cela lui fasse un tel effet ?

_« Certaines choses doivent demeurer inconnues aux yeux des autres, doivent être oubliées, Satoshi-sama. »_ continua Krad sur son ton calme. _« Light a tiré un trait sur certains souvenirs, même si elle a refusé que je lui efface la mémoire. »_

o°0°o

_- Si tu veux, je peux te faire oublier…, fit Krad en avançant sa main vers le front de Light._

_- Arrête ! cria-t-elle._

_Elle lui attrapa le poignet, manquant de le lui briser. L'Ange Blanc resta interdit quelques instants._

_- Tout sera effacé ! Les bons et mauvais moments, mes erreurs, je risque de les refaire… ! Et je ne veux pas !!! Même si ça me fera souffrir, je veux que ça me reste en mémoire ! Je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise ! Plus jamais !_

_Il la fixa un moment. Elle était à genoux, les mains et le visage crispés. Ses larmes tombaient sans interruptions. Krad posa doucement un genou à terre, son poignet toujours emprisonné. Il posa sa main libre contre la joue de Light :_

_- Tu es si compliquée… Mais soit, je respecterai ça._

o°0°o

Krad poussa l'équivalent d'un soupir, ce qui fit frissonner Satoshi. L'adolescent ne voyait pas les souvenirs de celui qu'il hébergeait. Krad savait quelque chose ! Il était peut-être même, directement ou non, lié à ce refus de parler.

---

Etzumy regardait les étoiles par le plafond vitré, assis sur le lit que formait le canapé déplié. Elle s'était réveillée il y a peu de temps, Emiko venait juste de finir de la changer. La jeune Hakura ne souvenait pas de ce qui c'était passé après la plongée de Light dans le fleuve. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui demander, mais la voleuse dormait profondément… Non, elle semblait s'être renfermée sur elle-même. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ça, il s'était passé quelque chose pendant son inconscience ? Doucement, la petite voleuse aux cheveux argents desserra l'étreinte que formaient ses bras autour de ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine et s'allongea sous les couvertures. Wizu vint se lover contre son cou, essayant de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Etzumy plongea très rapidement dans les bras de Morphée, épuisée.


	10. Towa, the return !

**Chapitre 10 : **Towa, the return !

Il était à présent huit heures du matin, le soleil s'était levé depuis deux heures, très doux en ce mois de Novembre. Une jeune fille marchait dans les rues d'Azumano, un sac de voyage dans chaque main. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte des Niwa et appuya sur la sonnette. Quelques instants plus tard, Emiko vint lui ouvrir. L'arrivante déclara avec un grand sourire :

- Je suis rentrée !

La mère de Daisuké lui sourit en retour, puis s'écarta un peu, l'invitant à entrer dans la maison :

- Bienvenue, Towa-chan !

L'œuvre d'art, plus connue sous le nom du "Symbole de l'éternité", prit ses bagages et entra, discutant à haute voix avec Emiko :

- C'est vrai ce qu'on dit dans le Monde des Esprits ? Dark a été gravement blessé ?

- C'est vrai, mais il va beaucoup mieux maintenant ! la rassura Emiko. Et d'ici deux jours, Dai-chan et lui pourront à nouveau voler en toute sécurité !

La maîtresse de maison avait des étoiles plein les yeux, pensant aux merveilles que son fils allait rapporter à la maison. Towa posa ses valises dans le salon, se tourna vers Emiko et lui demanda :

- Daisuké est dans sa chambre ?

- Oui oui ! Il est en haut ! Mais…

- Merci ! Je vais prendre de ses nouvelles !!!

Sans hésitations, Towa se rua dans les escaliers, monta les marches 4 par 4, ouvrit la porte de la chambre du rouquin à la volée… et stoppa net !

Une fille… Le canapé de Daisuké était déplié, fait à la manière d'un lit, et il y avait une fille endormie à l'intérieur. L'esprit de l'œuvre traita les informations à sa disposition. Fille endormie + canapé en lit à deux places dans la chambre d'un jeune garçon qui est tout à fait mûr pour ce genre de chose… Towa prit une grande inspiration, ferma violemment la porte et descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers en hurlant :

**- Madaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame !!!!!**

**---**

Etzumy se réveilla violemment suite à tout le boucan qu'avaient créés le claquage de porte et le hurlement hystérique. Elle avait tout d'abord cru que s'était un mauvais rêve, mais le fait que Dark se soit brusquement redressé lui indiqua que non.

- C'est quoi tout ce cirque ?! grogna le voleur, visiblement énervé d'avoir été réveillé de la sorte.

La jeune fille lui répondit avec un regard inquiet :

- Il y a peut-être eu un problème…

- Ouais, on descend et je vais chopper celui qui est venu ici, pour l'étouffer une fois pour toute !

Etzumy acquiesça, du moins, pour la première partie. Elle sortit de son lit et descendit, Dark à sa suite. En bas, elle trouva Towa qui essayaient d'expliquer ce qu'elle avait vu, mais visiblement sans y arriver.

- Emiko-san, fit Etzumy, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Towa se retourna et détailla l'inconnue. Elle semblait avoir un peu moins de 15 ans, ses yeux émeraude comme elle et des cheveux longs argentés, tirant plus vers le blanc. Elle portait un T-Shirt trop grand pour elle et un short. L'œuvre d'art fronça les sourcils, il y avait une autre entité en elle, mais elle stoppa net sa réflexion quand Dark apparut derrière, légèrement bandé et seulement vêtu d'un short.

- Dark ! hurla-t-elle en les pointant du doigt. Mais tu n'as pas honte de profiter ainsi de l'innocence de cette jeune fille ?!!!

Etzumy fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension tandis que Light éclata de rire. Dark, quant à lui, s'avança vers Towa et planta son regard mécontent dans celui de l'œuvre :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!!! grogna-t-il.

Il n'avait pas trop compris à quoi elle faisait allusion, alors il avait modéré ses ardeurs. Etzumy monta se laver, sur le conseil de Kosuké, pendant que Towa expliquait ce qu'elle avait vu… à sa manière ! Et cette fois, Dark faillit l'écorcher vive !

---

Plus tard, dans la salle de bain, Kosuké enleva avec soin les bandages de l'épaule de Dark, qui lui, se laissait faire, totalement indifférent. Il constata avec surprise que les blessures du Voleur Fantôme étaient presque guéries. L'homme était époustouflé par la vitesse de guérison, mais il n'ajouta rien. Par mesure de sécurité, il refit un léger bandage. Il regarda ensuite la blessure à la cuisse. Par contre, celle-ci était complètement guérie. Kosuké leva les yeux vers Dark, qui lui répondit simplement par un : « Je suis quand même un Maître Ailé ! »

---

L'après-midi, Dark laissa sa place à Daisuké, estimant qu'il n'y avait plus de danger pour effectuer une transformation. L'adolescent aux cheveux rouges fut longuement cajolé – étouffé serait plus juste ! – par sa mère, puis s'attaqua aux cours en compagnie d'Etzumy. Ils s'étaient installés dehors, profitant des dernières chaleurs automnales, presque irréelles en novembre. Après plusieurs efforts infructueux sur un problème d'algèbre, ils laissèrent tomber les Maths pour s'attaquer à de l'Anglais, matière où ils excellaient tout les deux.

Towa, qui avait revêtu ses habits d'aide, s'était installée sur le canapé du salon, serrant un coussin contre elle, observant la jeune Hakura. L'aura de l'entité qui l'habitait lui semblait légèrement familière…Quelqu'un l'appela, mais elle ne réagit que lorsque la personne en question posa une main sur son épaule :

- Towa-chan, ça ne va pas ?

L'œuvre d'art sursauta et leva la tête, c'était Emiko. Elle lui fit un sourire, puis reporta son regard sur Etzumy, demandant qui était l'esprit qui l'habitait.

- Elle se nomme Light, c'est aussi une Voleuse Fantôme !

- Light ? Light Maze ?

- "Light Maze" ? répétèrent les personnes en présence.

- Elle est presque aussi connue que Dark dans le monde d'où je viens ! continua Towa. Elle a été la première…

Elle stoppa net, sentant un regard la transpercer de part en part. L'aide tourna la tête vers Etzumy, celle-ci la fixait discrètement, la pupille de son œil émeraude ayant prise la forme de celle d'un chat. Après quelques secondes, elle détourna son regard vers le cahier sur la table, mais cela avait suffi pour faire taire Towa.

- La première ?… répéta Emiko, l'incitant à continuer.

- Mmh… Non, rien…

La mère de Daisuké fronça les sourcils. Kosuké réfléchit à haute voix :

- "Maze", ça signifie le "labyrinthe" en anglais, le symbole du doute…

- Ca pourrait avoir un lien avec le fait qu'elle veuille cacher sa nature ? demanda Daiki.

- Peut-être, je ne sais pas… Mais j'ai déjà vu ce nom quelque part…

- Moi, je vais leur faire du thé ! s'exclama Towa en se levant.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et au moment où elle passa à côté de la table, elle poussa un hurlement strident. Tout le monde se retourna, Daisuké et Etzumy se précipitèrent dans le salon. L'aide pointait du doigt quelque chose sur la table, bégayant :

- Wi…Wi…With ! Que… Qu'est-ce qu…

La petite créature lâcha un « Kyou » en penchant légèrement sa tête de côté, puis sauta de la table et grimpa sur Etzumy, se postant finalement sur sa tête.

- Il…Il a… évo…évolué ? continua-t-elle.

Daiki sourit en l'écoutant, puis déclara :

- Towa-chan, ce petit démon n'est pas With, mais Wizu, son frère !

- Frè…re ?

- Oui, c'est ça ! Lors de la création de With, nos ancêtres ont fait une erreur et deux démons ont été créés… Wizu s'est presque immédiatement attaché à Light…

Towa s'appuya sur une chaise, épuisée par tant d'émotions en à peine quelques minutes :

- Plus… jamais… un coup comme ça !

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit et Emiko alla décrocher. Elle sourit et après quelques politesses, se tourna vers Etzumy en lui tendant le combiné. C'était Erei. La jeune Hakura pâlit d'un coup, mais prit tout de même le téléphone. A peine eut-elle prononcé un « Oui, c'est moi. », la voix autoritaire de sa mère sortit du combiné, la traitant d'irresponsable totale, de suicidaire bonne à enfermée. Wizu tomba de sa tête et se réfugia sur le haut du dossier du canapé. La jeune fille chercha du renfort auprès de Light. La voleuse soupira et prit la place de son hôte. Elle prit son mal en patience, attendant qu'Erei finisse sa tirade. Lorsque la mère d'Etzumy dut reprendre de l'air, Light en profita pour prendre le relais :

- Erei, c'est moi… Oui, elle va bien… Ca…Calme-toi Erei, c'est moi qui en ait eu l'idée… Non, il n'y a pas eu de complications…

_- Gros mensonge !_pensèrent ceux qui étaient présents, Light y compris.

- Oui…, continua la voleuse. Non, pas tout de suite… Je tiens à m'assurer que la dingue-de-la-gâchette est belle et bien partie… Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je te la ramènerai en un seul morceau !… Je ne sais pas, d'ici quelques jours, je pense… Oui !… Bye !…

La brune appuya sur le bouton "raccrocher", puis laissa échapper un soupir. C'était la même Erei qui fut jadis sont hôte ? Elle était plutôt casse-cou lorsqu'elle était adolescente ! OK ! Pas autant que Kohané, la grand-mère d'Etzumy, mais tout de même !

La porte d'entrée claqua et une voix fluette lançait des « Daisuki ! Daisukiiii !!! », ce qui devait se traduire par « Je suis rentré ! »… ou peut-être par « Daisuké ! Daisukéééé !!! ». Les cris furent soudainement stoppés par un bruit sourd et deux sortes de voix retentirent dans un cri de surprise. Tous les regards convergèrent vers Emiko qui semblait à la fois surprise et embarrassée :

- Ah… J'ai dû enclencher les pièges… par pure habitude…

- Quelqu'un pourrait-il venir nous aider ? S'il vous plaît ! demanda une autre voix que With.

Daisuké la reconnut immédiatement. Il se précipita dans le couloir, évita tous les pièges qui parsemaient la distance entre lui et With et la voix. Au bout de plusieurs mètres, le rouquin aperçut deux mains qui contrastaient avec le parquet. Il s'approcha prudemment et découvrit un Satoshi Hiwatari fermement accroché au rebord du précipice, With toujours sous l'apparence de Daisuké, lui aussi fermement accroché, mais aux jambes de l'adolescent, empêchant ce dernier de remonter.

- Hiwatari-kun ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Niwa-kun, les questions après ! Je ne suis pas en position…

Le rouquin hocha la tête, s'agenouilla et tendit la main à With, l'appelant doucement. Le démon ouvrit difficilement un œil et l'entre-aperçut, mais il le referma dès qu'il sentit Hiwatari bouger légèrement.

- Niwa !!! le pressa-t-il car il se sentait glisser.

- Kyouuuu… gémit With.

Daisuké se coucha sur le parquet et se pencha pour attraper l'uniforme de son double terrorisé. Un bruit singulier retentit non loin des jambes du démon. Un claquement très significatif de deux mâchoires garnies de rangées de petites dents blanches, pointues et aiguisées pour l'occasion du repas qui se présentait juste au-dessus d'elles ! Pris d'une poussée de courage jusque-là inconnue, With saisit à deux mains le bras de Daisuké, qui le remonta tant bien que mal. Une fois celui-ci remonté, il donna un coup de main à Hiwatari. Une fois assis sur le parquet, l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux et peu rassuré vers le gouffre :

- Un crocodile ? fit-il simplement.

Le jeune Niwa y répondit par un petit sourire gêné.

Le parquet se combla après quelques minutes. Satoshi et Daisuké n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre, With était joyeusement affalé sur le ventre sous sa forme primaire. Kosuké se précipita vers eux, leurs demandant si ça allait. Après quelques brefs échanges de courtoisie et un petit question-réponse sur la santé de chacun, le père invita le jeune garçon à passer dans le salon. Lorsqu'il entra et qu'Emiko l'aperçut, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que ça aurait été bien si le petit était malencontreusement tombé dans la gueule du crocodile…

- Hi… Hikari-sama !!! cria Towa en l'apercevant.

Le cri eut pour effet de réveiller With, qui aperçut immédiatement son frère noir. Il sauta et le rejoint sur le haut du dossier du canapé. Light lança en guise de salutation, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

- Alors Satoshi, tu as fait connaissance avec le joli sac à main des Niwa ?!

Ledit Satoshi tourna la tête vers le couloir, avec une lueur désabusée au fond des ces yeux glace. La voleuse, elle, tourna la tête vers Daiki :

- Et encore, c'est facile d'échapper à un crocodile ! Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas nés à l'époque où un couguar affamé parcourait les couloirs !

Tous les regards convergèrent sur le grand-père, surpris ou stupéfaits. Le grand-père, lui, semblait pris d'un soudain intérêt pour le plafond. Que de souvenirs ! Light se rappelait du jour où Kohané avait raccompagné Daiki, et ceux-ci c'étaient retrouvés en présence du gros chat. Course jusqu'au salon, mémorable, magnifique ! Ils avaient tous les deux explosés leurs records respectifs !

---

Brisant l'ambiance ahurie, Satoshi prit cordialement congé. Il était juste venu s'assurer que le serviteur de Dark était rentré au bercail, et ne faisait pas la course au papillon, comme il l'avait vu faire sur le début du trajet. Light semblait réaliser quelque chose et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne quitte le salon.

- J'aimerai te parler de plusieurs choses !

Elle salua les Niwa d'un geste de la main, puis sortit en compagnie du jeune Hikari, qui se demandait de quoi elle pouvait bien lui parler. A part, peut-être de ce qui c'était passé avec Krad dans le musée. Ou alors, elle allait cracher le morceau sur sa nature ! Un Hikari a tout de même le droit de rêver, non ?

- C'était un prétexte ! souffla la brune en souriant.

Mettant la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, Light laissa la place à Etzumy, qui déclara, aussi rouge qu'un tomate :

- Je lui avais demandée de… que l'on soit un peu tous les deux…

Elle ouvrit la porte et s'engagea dans la rue.

_- Dis Light… Tu ne vas pas venir, hein !_

_« Ah ! Si l'occasion se présente, je suis pas sûre de pouvoir rester à l'intérieur, moi ! »_

_- Naaan ! S'il-te-plait…_

- Etzumy-chan... Tu sais, je n'habite pas avec mon père… Donc, je pense que tu pourras dormir chez moi…

_« Ouuh !!! Serait-ce une invitation ? Je sens que je vais venir, moi ! »_commenta Light avec un grand sourire.

- Elle te mène la vie dure ? demanda le garçon en voyant la grimace exaspérée d'Etzumy.

- Ca va, on s'entend plutôt bien… Mais là…

- Vous en avez de la chance…, soupira-t-il.

- En fait… Je n'ai pas trop envie de me plaindre parce que je ne connais pas tes propres souffrances, même si je sais que tu le vies plutôt mal... Je ne veux pas m'apitoyer sur moi...

Satoshi la regarda, surpris. Personne ne lui avait dis ça. Elle, elle avançait les yeux rivés sur les pavés. Un silence dura entre eux, que le garçon brisa après quelques minutes :

- C'est là.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall d'un immeuble. Par stricte habitude, Satoshi ouvrit sa boîte aux lettres. Rien, comme d'habitude, en écartant les éventuelles factures. Mais c'était normal, étant le dernier de la famille des Hikari. Et il faut dire que la famille Hiwatari ne le connaissait pas, et vis versa… Mais y en avait-il au moins une ? Fermant la boîte, il se dirigea vers l'escalier.

- Satoshi.

Il stoppa sa marche. La voix d'Etzumy était plus clame, plus posée, plus mature. Il se retourna. Elle était restée près de la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, ses pupilles étaient en formes de grain de riz :

- Tu n'habites pas là où habitait ta mère ?

Les yeux émeraudes le fixaient. Il détourna la tête, mal à l'aise qu'elle parle de ça. Contractant le poing, il lâcha :

- Non… Ca me fait trop mal.

Etzumy afficha un petit sourire compatissant, puis ses pupilles redevirent rondes. Elle secoua un peu la tête, puis rejoignit le garçon. Hésitant un peu, elle le prit dans ses bras. Satoshi se détendit, ferma les yeux et l'enlaça lui aussi. Quelques instants plus tard, une voix s'éleva dans le hall, celle du concierge :

- Hey les jeunes ! Les câlins et tutti quanti, c'est dans l'appart ! Pas en bas !

Ils se séparèrent, regardant le vieil homme rentrer dans son local en bougonnant un « Non mais franchement ! Plus aucune pudeur, ces gamins ! ». Satoshi leva un sourcil et Etzumy rougit jusqu'à pouvoir concurrencer un feu tricolore. Sentant son cœur battre un peu trop fort à son goût, elle s'efforça de le calmer, avant que Light n'ait la bonne idée de venir.

---

Satoshi ouvrit la porte de son appartement, laissa Etzumy entrer et la ferma. Le "Bip" sonore et le bruit de la serrure firent frissonner l'adolescente. Le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette réaction. Niwa ou Hakura, ces voleurs étaient les mêmes, dans le fond.

- Je vois que toi non plus, tu n'aimes pas ce genre de serrure. Je la laisse sur "Sortie".

Etzumy regarda dans la direction opposée à Satoshi et déglutit difficilement. Celui-ci entoura de son bras la taille de la jeune fille et lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe, comme pour se faire pardonner.

_« Oh ! Je sors ? »_

_**- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!**_

Pour s'occuper l'esprit, elle regarda l'appartement. La place à chaussure, où elle laissa les siennes, donnait directement sur un petit salon. Un canapé contre le mur de gauche et une table basse. Une porte de l'autre côté de la pièce, en face de celle de l'entrée. Le propriétaire des lieux l'invita à regarder. Elle prit la porte, donnant sur une cuisine. Encore à gauche, une autre porte, donnant sur la salle de bain. Encore à gauche, la porte donnait sur la chambre dont la fenêtre ouvrait sur un balcon. Tout l'appartement était clair, propre, rangé. Froid et sans vie, à l'image de celui qui vivait ici.

Revenant dans le salon où l'attendait Satoshi, la jeune Hakura réussit à se prendre les pieds dans le petit tapis qui se trouvait entre le canapé et la table basse. Tombant directement dans les bras du garçon, ce dernier perdit l'équilibre et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux par terre, Etzumy au dessus de Satoshi.

- Ca… ça va ???

Le jeune Hikari était accoudé au sol, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Etzumy. Celle-ci était à quatre patte au-dessus de lui, un genou entre ses cuisses.

_« Cinq… quatre… trois…deux… »_

**_- NON !_**

Light se sentit violemment rejetée en arrière. L'instant de surprise passé, elle sourit. Son hôte tremblait de tout son corps, presque vidé par cet effort psychique.

- Ca va ? demanda à son tour le jeune garçon qui s'était glissé en arrière pour pouvoir s'asseoir.

Elle s'assit par terre, s'adossant au canapé. L'adolescent s'approcha à quatre pattes et posa son front sur le sien :

- Tu es légèrement chaude…

Il se retira de quelques centimètres et avisa la situation. Il posa doucement une main sur la joue d'Etzumy, utilisant l'autre pour se soutenir, et l'embrassa tendrement. Sentant qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à refuser ce baiser, il s'assit à côté d'elle, très près, fesses sur ses talons, puis utilisa son bras à présent libre pour la prendre par la taille. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il la fixa, attentif à sa réaction. Contre ses attentes, elle l'embrassa à nouveau, un peu plus assurément que lui. La main qui était dans le dos d'Etzumy passa sous le haut, lui caressant doucement la peau. Elle frissonna, puis enlaça le garçon. Satoshi délaissa un peu ses lèvres pour descendre dans le cou, suçant un peu la peau. Otant sa main du dos d'Etzumy, il la poussa doucement sur le côté et l'allongea sur le sol. A quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle, il la regarda, lui caressa le visage du bout des doigts. Il ôta ses lunettes, les posant sur la table basse à porté de main. Se penchant sur elle, il l'embrassa encore, une main dans celle de la jeune fille.

Un son désagréable interrompit ce petit bonheur éphémère, celui de l'interphone. Une voix tout aussi désagréable, retentit dans l'entrée, se répercutant sur les murs :

- Satoshi ! Ouvre !

Ledit Satoshi sursauta. Son père ! Cette voix était celle de son père. Il allait entrer, il allait voir Etzumy, et ça, il ne le fallait pas ! Jetant un regard froid vers la porte, il se releva et aida la petite voleuse à se lever. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans la cuisine.

- Reste là, s'il te plaît, il ne doit pas te voir.

- Mais… Qui ?

Etzumy n'eut pas sa réponse, l'adolescent avait fermé la porte, mais trop rapidement, car elle était légèrement entrebâillée. Elle se plaça de telle façon pour voir en ayant le moins de chance d'être vue et posa un genou à terre.

Tout en reprenant son masque froid et insensible, il ouvrit la porte calmement, comme si de rien n'était. Kei Hiwatari entra dans l'appartement et lui colla une baffe illico presto. Satoshi, une main sur la joue, surpris comme jamais, regarda son père adoptif fermer la porte d'entrée sans douceur et se planter devant lui.

- Comment as-tu osé… ? cracha le Super-Intendant.

Il fit un pas en avant et pour la première fois, Satoshi recula devant lui. Pour la première fois, il avait baissé sa garde, montré que cet homme lui inspirait de la crainte.

- Tu as aidé Light à s'enfuir, emportant Dark avec elle !

La deuxième baffe vola, sur l'autre joue. Satoshi recula encore une fois, un autre pas. Il avait fini par le savoir. Lorsque Elena avait pointé son arme sur la voleuse, l'adolescent avait matérialisé un plume et l'avait lancé sur le pistolet de sa remplaçante, sauvant Light et celui qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Il déglutit légèrement, essayant de le cacher. Une boule se créa dans son estomac.

Light grogna, comme l'aurait fait un félin. Kei Hiwatari, encore cet homme à l'aura si désagréable. Le bruit sec avait retentit, Etzumy sursauté. Deux gifles… Comment pouvait-il le traiter ainsi ?

_- Il faut l'arrêter ! _

_« Ne bouge pas d'là ! Tu ne ferais qu'envenimer les choses en te montrant ! » _répliqua Light.

La petite voleuse se mordit la lèvre. Mais elle sentait que ça n'allait pas s'arranger, loin de là… Il fallait se montrer, lui dire que c'était de sa faute, pas celle de Satoshi ! Bien décidée à faire ce qu'elle voulait, l'adolescente se releva.

_« __**Ne bouge pas !**__ »_

Etzumy fut figée sur place. Light prit violemment sa place. Elle s'assit contre le mur et attendit patiemment, pendant que son hôte hurlait à briser les tympans à un sourd :

_**« Light ! Laisse-moi sortir ! Laisse-moi ! Comment peux-tu être aussi cruelle ?! »**_

- Je me suis longtemps posée la question…, chuchota-t-elle avec un petit sourire triste.

Serrant ses vêtements à l'endroit de son cœur, elle ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit afin de fixer la raie de lumière entre la porte et l'encadrement. Elle aussi, elle avait ce mauvais pressentiment.

Kei avança encore d'un pas vers son fils adoptif, sa colère ne s'était toujours pas apaisée. L'adolescent fit un autre pas en arrière. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment… vraiment mauvais.

- Satoshi, je vais être clair…

Il refit un autre pas en arrière, ses jambes touchèrent la table basse, l'empêchant de reculer plus.

- Ne me trahis plus jamais, tu entends ? **Jamais !**

Satoshi ouvrit grand les yeux, effaré. Du dos de la main, l'adulte lui infligea une déverrouillée, plus forte que les deux autres. Elle l'envoya valser sur le côté. Sa tête se cogna au mur.

- Retiens ça ! fit Kei en quittant l'appartement.

La porte claqua, Light sortit prestement de sa cachette et se précipita vers Satoshi. Celui-ci, une main sur sa joue, allongé sur le sol, il sanglotait violemment, les larmes coulant en continu. Le visage crispée par la douleur, il murmurait des « Pourquoi ?… ». La voleuse s'agenouilla à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras, murmurant quelques paroles rassurantes. Il s'accrocha à elle comme à une bouée, pleurant encore un long moment. Il finit par s'endormir, le visage baigné de pleurs, juste après avoir murmuré :

- Maman… Pourquoi tu… m'as laissé… seul… ?


	11. Inconscience, douce inconscience

**Chapitre 11 : Inconscience, douce inconscience.**

Krad émergea difficilement. Il avait chaud dans tout le corps, comme s'il était animé par un feu. Seul son front était encore frais. Il enleva le linge humide de son front et s'assit. Il était sur le lit de Satoshi-sama. Le jeune garçon s'était écroulé, en larme. Light avait sûrement dû s'occuper de lui. L'Ange Blanc se leva et fit quelques pas, les jambes hésitantes. Son corps était encore marqué par le choc émotionnel de son précédant occupant. Mais peu importe, le jeune Hikari ne montrait pas un signe de conscience et son corps semblait se remettre plutôt rapidement.

Krad sortit de la chambre et passa à la salle de bain afin de s'asperger le visage d'eau. Il poussa ensuite la porte du salon, d'où émanait un peu de lumière. Light était allongée sur le canapé, endormie. Sur le dos, une main posée sur le ventre et l'autre touchant nonchalamment le sol, toujours cette expression sereine et sérieuse sur le visage, toujours cette impression qu'elle soit sans-défenses, totalement vulnérable.

Le blond s'avança sans un bruit jusqu'au canapé et vérifia d'un coup d'œil expert que l'Aile Noire était belle et bien endormie. Puis, du bout des doigts, il lui caressa le front, les lèvres, descendit au menton, s'attarda à la gorge où Light frissonna désagréablement, ce qui arracha un petit sourire amusé à l'Ange Blanc. Il descendit sur la poitrine et posa sa main sur le ventre. Mis à part le frisson, la voleuse n'avait pas réagi. Bien bien ! Si Krad devait tenter le diable, ce sera aujourd'hui !

Krad posa un genou sur le bord du canapé et de sa main libre, s'appuya sur le bras du canapé où reposait aussi la tête de Light. Sa main remonta doucement sur le ventre et il finit par sentir une anomalie sous ses doigts. Une côte cassée ? Encore ? Après tout ce temps ? Il passa sa main sous le T-Shirt de Light et appliqua sa main sur la peau, juste sous le sein. Il n'était pas indispensable d'être à même la peau, mais il aimait ce contact. Il la sentit sursauter : la froideur de sa main sur elle l'avait brusquement fait sortir de son sommeil. Krad n'en prit pas compte et termina de la guérir. Light banda ses muscles dès qu'il eut fini, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre. Elle sentit la main se déplacer lentement vers le bas, mais dès qu'elle eut dépassé le nombril, elle répliqua sur un ton acide :

- Dois-je t'en mettre une pour te dissuader d'aller plus loin ?

Elle plia le genou pour soutenir ses propos. La main de Krad s'immobilisa, à son grand soulagement. Ce sentiment de soulagement ne dura pas longtemps, car elle aperçut un léger sourire sur les lèvres de l'Ange Blanc. Sourire qui ne pouvait être bon signe. Un mal aise l'envahit, qui fut très vite justifié.

La main de Krad serra brutalement sa gorge, un pouce sur la carotide. Son autre main se déplaça lentement et alla se poser sur son cœur. Light sentit de la magie se concentrer. Le message était clair : "Si tu oses m'attaquer, tu seras la première à en pâtir !" Light rallongea doucement sa jambe, sans détacher son regard de celui de Krad, sans se décrisper. Qu'allait-il faire, maintenant ?

Le blond se pencha, ne lâchant aucunement son emprise sur elle. Il lui murmura un « Calme-toi. » à l'oreille, puis lui pris le lobe entre ses dents et le mordilla doucement. Light s'affaissa encore plus dans le canapé, mais pourtant, elle frissonnait, son corps répondait. Cette réaction le fit sourire. La peur et l'envie étaient deux émotions qui se mêlaient fort bien.

La main qu'il avait posée sur son cœur se déplaça sur son ventre, toujours d'une lenteur calculée. Il avait fermé les yeux, la tête penchée sur l'épaule de la voleuse. Sa main s'arrêta sur le nombril. Light tendit sa jambe, prêt au moindre mouvement dans le mauvais sens. Krad soupira. Sa main descendit un peu. Le poing de Light se serra, frappa. Mais pas assez vite, puisqu'il était enfermé dans la main de Krad, celle qui se trouvait sur son bas-ventre un dixième de seconde plus tôt. Comment diable avait-il fait pour être aussi rapide ?

- Je t'avais prévenue, souffla-t-il.

Il appuya sur la carotide, réduisant l'apport de sang. Le poing de Light trembla. Une mauvaise sensation de vertige l'envahit et elle luttait pour ne pas perdre conscience. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit que Krad enlevait doucement sa main de son cou. Elle expira longuement, soulagée.

_« Light… »_ résonna une voix ensommeillée en elle. Etzumy eut un soubresaut en voyant dans quelle (mauvaise) position se trouvait son autre : _« Que… Qu'est-ce que… ??? »_

_- Pas de mauvaise pensée, Etzu ! C'est pas voulu !_

_« Tu en es sûre ? »_

_- __**ET CERTAINE !!!**_

_« Tu veux un coup de main ? »_

_- Proposition inespérée !_

_« Ne te fais pas d'illusion ! Ce n'est pas toi que je veux aider ! Je refuse de me faire prendre mon innocence par ce psychopathe ! »_

_- Tu m'en veux encore ?_

_« __**Oui !**__ »_

Light poussa un soupir mental, ce que ces humains pouvaient rester fixés sur le passé !

_- Que veux-tu faire ?_

_« Prendre ta place ! Je ne suis d'aucun intérêt pour lui ! »_

Light faillit refuser, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix. Inspirant profondément, elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard or de Krad. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire ironique. Refermant les yeux, elle se sentit que son ADN agissait. Mais le processus se bloqua.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser filer ?

- Comment as-tu pu…

- Deviner ce que tu allais faire ? Voyons Light, ton caractère influence toujours ceux de tes hôtes, je savais que ta petite protégée allait vouloir prendre ta place. D'ailleurs, je me suis arrangé pour que vous ne puissiez plus vous parler.

Light déglutit doucement, donc, il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire de ce côté-là. La main de l'Ange Blanc n'était plus sur son cou, mais la concentration de magie au-dessus de son cœur était toujours là. En une fraction de seconde, elle pouvait descendre à la verticale, la tuer au passage. Ce coup lui assurait nettement une emprise sur elle.

La main qui entourait toujours le poing de la voleuse perdit de sa force pour devenir une simple caresse. Il posa la main à côté d'elle, gardant la sienne au-dessus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ?

L'Ange lui sourit d'une manière extraordinairement douce, si bien que Light détourna immédiatement son regard pour contempler le mur d'à côté. Elle sursauta, sentant le contact froid des lèvres de Krad sur son cou. La main du blond quitta la sienne et il lui prit le menton, l'obligeant à remettre sa tête droite. Sans préavis, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, d'abord en un chaste baiser, puis en approfondissant peu à peu, pour finir par un véritable échange. Quelque chose d'étrange la frappa, il dégageait un peu de chaleur.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Light leva sa main vers le visage de Krad. Celui-ci eut d'abord un mouvement de recul dès que ses doigts lui frôlèrent la tempe, mais se laissa finalement faire. Light posa sa main sur le front. Elle bougea son autre main, restée entre lui et elle depuis le début, la posant sur son propre front. Oui, il était chaud, anormalement chaud, presque autant qu'elle. Il frissonnait, tremblait presque.

Krad ferma un instant les yeux, réfléchissant quelques courts instants, puis décida de faire abstraction de cette curieuse chaleur et du léger vertige dont il venait d'être la proie. Il enleva la main de Light de son front et la garda dans la sienne. Il se pencha sur elle, mais manqua de lui tomber dessus à cause d'une faiblesse du bras qui le maintenait au-dessus d'elle. La voleuse avait les deux mains sur son torse, un maigre espace entre eux. Poussant un soupir et d'un coup de rein, Krad se retrouva à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle. Passant une main sous la nuque de la voleuse, il l'embrassa avec plus d'assurance. A sa grande surprise, elle y répondit. Aurait-il fini par l'apprivoiser ?

Un vertige le frappa, plus fort que les autres, ils se séparèrent. Sans pouvoir résister, il perdit conscience, s'écroulant lamentablement sur Light qui l'empêcha de tomber du canapé en le prenant dans ses bras. Avec un petit sourire amusé, elle passa sous Krad pour pouvoir le déposer correctement sur le canapé.

_« Light ? Ca va ? »_

_- Ah ! Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, finalement ! Oui, ça va. Il n'a rien fait de… d'indécent._

_« Quelle est ta définition "d'indécent" ? »_

_- Hey ! On a toujours nos habits ! Ca te va ? _

_« Mouais… »_

Light était debout à côté du canapé, regardant Krad inconscient, avec un sourire tendre. Elle se pencha et débarrassa le front de l'Ange de toutes mèches. Ignorant l'onomatopée surprise que poussa Etzumy, elle posa son front contre le sien. Il était plus chaud qu'avant. Elle se leva et avisa la fine couverture à côté du canapé.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »_ demanda la jeune Hakura pendant que son invitée dépliait la couverture et la posait sur Krad.

_- Il doit subir un contre coup des émotions de Satoshi, je pense… Et là, il est parti pour dormir jusqu'à demain !_ (Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui affichait les minuits passées :) _Je corrige, aujourd'hui ! Tu veux ma place ?_

_« Oui, comme ça, je suis sûre de dormir ! »_

La voleuse leva un sourcil. Ignorant la réplique de son hôte, elle fit réagir son ADN. Le corps redevint celui d'une adolescente de 15 ans. Etzumy bailla plusieurs fois en balayant la pièce du regard.

_« Je te signale que l'heureux propriétaire d'un lit est en ce moment même en train de squatter notre canapé ! »_ lança Light d'une voix ensommeillée. _« Je te conseille de lui rendre la pareille en lui piquant son lit ! »_

L'hôte ne prit même pas la peine de contester, ce qu'elle aurait fait en temps normal, car elle commençait à s'endormir sur place.

---

Le bruit matinal et agaçant du réveil retentit aux oreilles de Satoshi qui remonta sa couverture jusqu'au nez. Par bonheur, quelque chose l'interrompit presque instantanément. Se roulant en boule, il se rendormit pour se réveiller une vingtaine de minutes plus tard par la douce odeur du café matinal. Odeur dont cet appartement n'avait plus été imprégné depuis bien longtemps ! Il se redressa, les yeux à moitié fermés et les cheveux en bataille, et finit par se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, mais dans son salon !

Il se leva avec difficulté, s'étira un bon coup. Il était un peu surpris d'être dans son propre corps, surtout en repensant à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Chassant les larmes naissantes, il se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas presque assuré. Etzumy était là, les yeux fermés, humant avec un sourire épanoui la vapeur de sa tasse de café. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, il voulut passer derrière elle et lui faire une surprise, mais il se ravisa. Le café chaud, ça peut faire mal. Pour éviter le massacre, il toqua légèrement à la porte. Tellement légèrement qu'il se demanda si la jeune fille allait entendre, mais celle-ci ouvrit un œil.

- Tu es réveillée depuis combien de temps ?

- Juste assez pour faire du café… (Elle baissa les yeux :) Ca va… mieux ?

Satoshi serra légèrement les dents. Non, ça n'allait pas. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait cru juste, sauver la vie d'Etzumy, et il se faisait salement réprimander.

- Ca va aller… je pense…, souffla Etzumy.

- Pardon ?

- Ah ! J'ai pensé à voix haute ?!

L'adolescente passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, surprise. C'était rare qu'elle parle sans s'en rendre compte, c'était surtout Light qui parlait par son intermédiaire. Mais là, elle dormait profondément…

Sa réflexion fut stoppée par deux mains qui posèrent sa tasse de café avec précautions. Deux bras qui l'enlacèrent. Derrière elle, Satoshi posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Il resta un instant sans bouger, elle aussi. Penchant sa tête en arrière, Etzumy cala sa tête au creux du cou du garçon. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'une cloche au loin leur parvienne par la fenêtre entre-ouverte.

- Oh non…, fit l'adolescent.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu te dépêches… !

Après lui avoir déposée un baiser sur la joue, Satoshi fila dans sa chambre, mit son uniforme, attrapa son sac de cours et fila vers le collège. Etzumy le regarda faire, se demandant si elle ne lui avait pas refiler sa manie d'être en retard…

---

Daisuké tira sur ses jambes pour franchir la porte de la salle de classe. Risa l'accueillit avec un petit sourire. Là, elle était sûre que c'était bien le vrai Niwa.

- Impressionnant, Niwa-kun ! Tu es presque à l'heure !

L'adolescent aux cheveux rouges reprit son souffle, les mains sur ses genoux. Après avoir inspiré un grand coup, il regagna sa place :

- Je suis encore le dernier…

- L'avant-dernier ! répliqua Saéhara.

Daisuké fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne voyant pas de qui l'apprenti journaliste parlait. Mais ledit dernier arriva en trombe :

- Désolé pour le retard !!!!

- Félicitation, Satoshi Hiwatari ! Vous venez de battre le record de vitesse entre le portail d'entrée et la salle de classe !

Le jeune policier appuya un instant contre le bureau le plus proche, afin de reprendre sa respiration. Heureusement pour lui, leur professeur de Mathématiques semblait être légèrement en retard. Inspirant un grand coup, il se remit droit et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place. La plupart des filles chuchotaient ensemble, voir Hiwatari en retard était quelque chose de totalement inattendu, mais ô combien intéressant. Quel pouvait être la cause de ce retard ?

Hiwatari s'avança vers Daisuké qui s'était assis à sa place. Ce dernier regarda de tous les côtés. Saéhara était parti voir Sékimoto et Miyamoto plusieurs mètres plus loin et personne n'était à côté d'eux. Sans arrières pensées, il demanda :

- Etzumy-chan était avec toi ?

- Oui, elle a passé la nuit chez moi.

- Qui a passé la nuit chez toi ? demanda une voix trop curieuse.

Daisuké et Satoshi sursautèrent. Saéhara s'était glissé furtivement à côté d'eux et avait seulement entendu le "elle a passé la nuit chez moi" et évidemment, la curiosité piquée, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser la question. Sans se démonter, l'adolescent fit volte face vers son bureau en répondant d'une voix monocorde :

- Quelqu'un.

- Ohoho ! Ca cache quelque chose !

L'apprenti journaliste n'avait pas pris la peine d'être discret, surtout qu'il ne voulait pas l'être. La réplique eut l'effet attendu : toutes les conversations en cours s'interrompirent instantanément et tous les regards convergèrent vers Hiwatari. Celui-ci s'immobilisa. Sans prendre la peine de se retourner, il tourna juste la tête et lança un regard noir au journaliste, accompagné d'une réplique sur un ton glacial :

- Saéhara, si tu ébruites une quelconque rumeur, je te tue !

Et il s'assit à sa table, comme si de rien n'était. Après un grand moment de blanc, certains osèrent reprendre leurs discussions, évitant le plus possible ce qui touchait à l'adolescent. Lui, reprenant son allure de flegmatique par excellence, plongea son attention dans un livre. Le journaliste, lui, mit encore quelques instants pour sortir de sa surprise. Ce brusque changement de caractère l'avait pris au dépourvu. Il prit encore quelques secondes pour se souvenir de ce qu'il voulait dire, une fois tout le monde arrivé. S'éclaircissant la gorge, il monta sur l'estrade devant le tableau et attira l'attention de ses camarade. Il avait une importante déclaration à faire :

- Dark a été annoncé !

Grand silence, suivi rapidement d'exclamations de joie, de surprise ou d'inquiétude. Les jumelles Harada et Hiwatari regardèrent directement vers Daisuké, qui était totalement coupé du monde, le nez dans son cahier de Math. C'était vrai, cela faisait maintenant deux jours. Deux petits jours que Light avait sommé Elena Raigô de quitter la police. Une élève demanda le lieu du futur vol, la date et l'heure, et quelle œuvre.

- Heum… Demain soir au Musée Lougar, à 22h et l'œuvre c'est… euh… "un-nom-totalement-incompréhensible-et-indicible" des Hikari… eum… "Aufer"-machin-chose… un truc dans le genre…

_« Auferstehung »_, compléta intérieurement de dernier descendant des Hikari. Un nom allemand, indicible pour une langue japonaise peu entraînée. Cette œuvre-là, il la connaissait bien. Un tableau, peint par celui qui devait être son arrière grand-père ou son arrière arrière grand-père, représentant une silhouette blanche, une âme, revenir sur Terre. Ce tableau mélangeait harmonieusement les couleurs complémentaires…

Une question essentielle interrompit rapidement sa description de l'œuvre : Eléna était-elle vraiment partie ? Il n'était pas retourné au commissariat, entre temps, il ne le savait pas…


	12. Anciens Souvenirs

**Chapitre 12 :**** Anciens Souvenirs**

Kosuké était assis par terre, au sous-sol, adossé à l'un des rayons de la bibliothèque des Niwa. Un livre sur ses jambes en tailleur et deux trois petites piles autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien qui évoquait le nom de "Maze" dans les nombreux ouvrages sur le Monde des Esprits. C'était à croire que Light n'y avait jamais existée…

_- Ou alors…_

Dégageant le livre qu'il avait sur les genoux, il se leva d'un bond et alla dans un autre rayon.

_- Ou alors, elle n'y a pas vécu en tant que telle… _

Ca semblait logique… Un peu tordu, mais logique… Mais alors, en tant que quoi ? Un esprit, certes, mais de quoi ? Une œuvre d'art ? Sous un autre nom, alors. Mais quelle œuvre ? Une œuvre âgée de plus de 250 ans, certes, mais après ? Des Hikari, ou des autres ? Oui, peut-être des Hikari, vu ses relations avec eux. Mais alors, ne devrait-elle pas craindre Krad ? Kosuké avait beau tourner et retourner les questions dans son esprit, il ne voyait rien. Une dernière solution s'offrait à lui : demander à Dark.

Montant les marches quatre par quatre, il remonta à l'étage. Puis, il se mit à chercher Daisuké. Mais personne. Il ne restait plus qu'Emiko et Towa dans la maison.

- Papa est sorti un peu après Dark ! annonça Emiko.

- Un peu après "Dark" ?

- Oui, il a prit la place de Dai-chan et il est sorti… D'ailleurs, je suis un peu inquiète… Il avait un air sérieux…

Kosuké soupira, voilà que la seule personne qui pouvait l'éclairer était partie on-ne-sait-où ! Il demanda à quelle heure il pouvait bien rentrer, sa femme haussa les épaules d'un air froissé. Ni Dark, ni son père ne lui avaient confiée quoique se soit.

---

Dark marchait dans l'un des parc d'Azumano, pensif. Le froid s'était violemment abattu sur la ville, un froid mordant et sec. Rentrant la tête dans ses épaules, il expirant bruyamment, créant un nuage de vapeur qui lui brouilla la vue un court instant. Il scruta un peu les alentours et trouva un seul mot pour les désigner : désertiques. Les dernières feuilles étaient tombées, laissant les branches cassantes sans protection. Il ferma les yeux et quelques bribes de souvenirs ressurgirent. Il était dans le même parc, bien plus tôt. C'était le printemps, tous les cerisiers étaient en fleurs. Un spectacle magnifique ! Il leva les yeux et la vit. Light, assise sur l'une des branches principales, adossée au tronc, endormie, une jambe allongée sur la branche, l'autre pliée. Du moins, en apparence, car dès qu'il fit un pas vers elle, la brune ouvrit légèrement un œil. Après l'avoir fixé un petit moment, elle soupira, referma son œil et tourna la tête dans la direction opposée.

- Tu sors souvent, en ce moment !

Le Voleur Fantôme sursauta légèrement, sortant de sa rêverie, et se retourna. Daiki se trouvait à quelques pas de lui, chapeau sur la tête et canne à la main.

- Je voulais réfléchir.

- A quoi donc ?

Le voleur soupira et leva les yeux améthystes vers le ciel gris. A quoi ? Bon, à Light, à Krad aussi. A ce qui c'était passé il y a peu et il y a longtemps, très longtemps. Dark ferma à nouveau les yeux. Beaucoup d'images lui revinrent en mémoire. Les souterrains... Le collier d'Amphitrite… Light… Krad… Le parc… Cette femme aux yeux ambrés… Une autre femme, plus vieille… Le sang… Les larmes… Colère, haine, peur, tristesse… Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées en à peine quelques heures... Non, en à peine quelques minutes...

- Light semble proche des Ailes Blanches…, dit le grand-père pour lui-même. Elle a pu plusieurs fois lui tenir tête sans trembler…

- Tu ne comprends pas, Daiki. C'est Krad qui lui a tout appris. Voler, se battre… Il lui a appris à vivre surtout.

o°0°o

_Dark survolait silencieusement les rues d'Azumano, attentif au moindre mouvement dans la ville. Krad était de sortie, il sentait son aura._

_« Nous n'avions pas de sortie de prévue, pourtant… » s'exclama Jin, son hôte à cette époque._

_- Non, et c'est ce que je trouve bizarre…, murmura-t-il, ne stoppa pour rien au monde son observation._

_Jin Niwa réfléchit un instant en silence, puis demanda :_

_« Et cette fille, celle du Collier d'Amphitrite, tu penses qu'elle a un rapport avec ça ? »_

_Peut-être, peut-être pas. Le voleur n'en savait strictement rien. Se concentrant un court instant, il prit la direction des falaises qui surplombaient la mer. C'était là-bas que l'aura de son antithèse se faisait la plus forte. Dark sentit une montée de puissance, de la magie blanche. Un bruit d'explosion suivit rapidement. Puis une voix, désagréablement familière :_

_- Light, redresse !_

_- C'est ce que j'aimerais bien faire, figure-toi ! Mais j'ai plus d'ailes !_

_L'Ange Noir le voyait… ou plutôt, les voyait. Krad et la fille de l'autre fois. Celle-ci tombait, la tête en bas. Krad, piquant à côté d'elle, semblait vouloir l'aider afin d'éviter un plongeon dans la mer :_

_- Calme-toi, ferme les yeux et concentre-toi sur tes ailes. Tu as encore plusieurs mètres. Si tu es trop proche, je te dirai de retenir ta respiration !_

_- Merci ! grogna-t-elle, les poings serrés._

_Inutile que lui rappeler que, à cette hauteur, sa rencontre avec l'eau ne lui fera pas que du bien. Krad, d'un sec battement d'ailes, remonta, laissant la fille se débrouiller. Il l'observa, puis ouvrit la bouche et prit une grande inspiration :_

_- __**Retiens ta**__…_

_Il ne continua pas plus loin, elle avait réussi à sortir ses ailes et volait à présent à raz de la mer. Il expira longuement, la suivant des yeux, puis sursauta. Non, elle avait fini tout de même trempée. Son "élève" avait été surprise par une vague plus haute que les autre et n'avait pu remonter à temps. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres._

o°0°o

- Quand je les observais, je surprenais Krad à sourire, légèrement, mais sourire. Quelques éclats de rires, parfois. Light connaît un autre Krad. Un Krad que ni moi, ni les Niwa ou les Hikari connaissent…

Daiki haussa un sourcil. Un tel Krad pouvait exister ? Il réfléchit un petit instant. L'Ange Blanc, à chaque fois, apparaissait dès que l'on parlait du passé de Light. Déjà lorsque le jeune héritier des Hikari se posait des questions à ce sujet…

- Light essaie de nous cacher sa nature… Est-ce que tu la connaîtrais ? demanda le grand-père, osant la ligne directe.

Dark ajusta sa casquette sur sa tête avec un petit sourire, ce que Daiki comprit comme un « Oui, mais je ne dirai rien ! ».

- Tu respectes sa volonté ?

- Quand on l'a vu à l'œuvre ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, on ne peut que se dire qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas la mettre en colère !

Cet éclat, aussi bref que violent, que destructeur… Le voleur soupira, laissant le grand-père on ne peut plus perplexe…

---

Plus loin dans la ville, le Commandant de la Section mise en place pour capturer Dark venait de réintégrer officiellement ses fonctions. Elena, d'après ses hommes, avait quitté la ville quelques heures plus tôt. Satoshi Hiwatari, devant la porte du commissariat, inspira longuement l'air glacé, puis expira tout aussi longuement un nuage de vapeur. Un poids désagréable s'était volatilisé, ses épaules lui semblaient bien plus légères. Il descendit les marches d'un pas léger, les mains dans les poches de son manteau, la tête rentrée entre les épaules, se dirigeant vers son appartement. Qui sait, Etzumy-chan était peut-être encore là-bas ! Il rentrerait tranquillement, l'embrasserait, lui annoncerait le départ d'Elena, et avec le sourire en prime ! Soudain, il stoppa net dans son élan. Quelques souvenirs de leur précédente soirée lui revinrent, ce qui c'était passé avant l'intrusion de son père, et il pensa à ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il n'était pas arrivé à l'improviste. Les joues en feu, autant par le froid que par une légère gêne, il se remit en marche. Mais le léger sourire qu'il arborait disparu au fil des pas. Ce n'était plus une chaleur qui animait l'intérieur de son corps, mais bel et bien une douleur.

Obliquant dans une ruelle, il s'adossa à un mur, une main crispée sur sa veste, le souffle devenu court. Krad… Il voulait sortir…

_« Milles excuses, Satoshi-sama, mais je vais devoir vous emprunter ce corps. »_

- Qu'est-ce que… tu… vas…

Le jeune Hikari ne pût continuer, un hurlement remplaça ses mots. Tombant à genoux, il résista encore un peu, mais l'Ange Blanc lui fit lâcher prise. Il venait de prendre le contrôle son corps.

---

Etzumy se baladait en ville, laissant son regard errer sur la vitrine d'un magasin qui vendait du matériel pour peindre et dessiner. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas peint… Un an… Ou deux… Sa dernière toile avait été un véritable échec !

_« Ca dépend dans quelle catégorie tu la places ! » _

La petite voleuse broncha au timbre de voix que Light avait employé. Léger, rieur, et un peu moqueur. Pourtant, elle sentait comme son regard la couver. Sûrement une impression…

_« De l'abstrait ! »_

C'était une impression ! Etzumy entra dans le magasin en soupirant, elle voulait réessayer, elle avait un peu d'argent sur elle, autant en profiter. La voix d'une jeune femme lui indiqua qu'elle était au débarras, qu'elle revenait dans un instant. L'adolescente l'imagina un peu, tandis que ses yeux regardait les étagères dans le vague. Plutôt grande, la démarche gracieuse, les doigts fins et agiles, des mains de peintre. La petite clochette de la porte du débarras s'ouvrit… et ce fut une grand-mère qui passa la porte !

_« J'espère que tu ne vas pas faire comme Pablo Picasso, elle pourrait en être vexée ! »_ s'esclaffa la voleuse, pliée en deux.

La seule vexée pour le moment, c'était Etzumy qui fusillait du regard l'image de Light dans un miroir. Cette image disparut instantanément dès que la vendeuse regarda elle aussi le miroir.

- Tu cherches quelque chose de particulier, jeune fille ?

La jeune Hakura laissa son regard vagabonder vers les toiles et les tubes de peinture. Soufflant un « Je crois avoir trouvé… », elle se planta devant les différents modèles et tailles de toile. Ses doigts les parcoururent doucement, les frôlèrent, sans rien dire. Même Light s'était tue. Une idée de toile se dessina peu à peu dans son esprit. Un violon… Totalement blanc… Sur un fond flou mariant bleu, rouge, vert pâle et jaune… Un nom sortit de ses lèvres…

- Loyalität…

Light frissonna, qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Comment… Comment pouvait-elle connaître ce nom ?…

Etzumy, qui s'apprêtait à prendre une toile, fut secouée d'un violent frisson. La vendeuse, voyant l'adolescente coupée en plein mouvement, se plaça à côté d'elle et s'apprêtait à lui demander s'il y avait un problème, mais se ravisa en voyant que sa cliente était d'une pâleur effrayante. Etzumy baissa doucement ses bras, fit violemment volte-face et sortit du magasin en courant, s'excusant avant de disparaître dans la rue.

Elle courut un moment dans un dédale de ruelles, ne s'arrêtant qu'après n'avoir plus vu une personne sur son passage. S'appuyant à un mur, elle s'efforça de reprendre une respiration normale. Sa tête lui tournait, un étau lui serrait le cœur et l'estomac. Sa vision se brouilla. Elle tomba à terre, inconsciente.

---

Plus tard, lorsque la nuit fut tombée sur Azumano depuis plusieurs heures, l'on pouvait apercevoir une silhouette élancée tranquillement assise sur un toit, le regard plongé en contre-bas.

_- Cette fille n'est qu'une gène pour moi…_

Krad fixa de ses yeux or la jeune Hakura, qui semblait chercher l'endroit où elle était. Quelle proie facile…

_- Par conséquent, son destin est la mort._

Une plume immaculée apparut entre ses doigts. Il se leva calmement et, en silence, fondit sur l'adolescente.

---

Etzumy était réveillée depuis quelques minutes et s'était mise en quête d'un endroit qu'elle pourrait reconnaître. La nuit était tombée et elle n'était pas au même endroit que lorsqu'elle avait perdu connaissance. Elle savait qu'elle était à Azumano, mais où ? Là était la question… Light, elle-même, était complètement déboussolée.

_- Tu aurais une idée d'où l'on est ?_

_« Pas le moins du monde. »_ grogna la voleuse, qui détestait ce genre de situation. _« Et fais attention… Je sens l'aura de Krad… »_

_- Où ?_

_« Près. Tout près… Mais je ne pourrais pas te le dire exactement… »_

Etzumy déboucha dans une rue plus large que les autres. Prudemment, elle regarda de chaque côté : désert.

_- Il ne devrait pas… enfin…_, commença la jeune Hakura, peu sûre de ses mots, surtout en repensant à ceux qui s'était passé la veille, et puis encore lors du vol du tableau de Rio Hikari.

_« Je pense que ce n'est pas à moi qu'il en a. »_ continua immédiatement Light, toujours en alerte. Elle ajouta au fond d'elle-même : _« Je crois que c'est après toi… »_ mais elle ne le fit pas savoir, ne voulant pas effrayer son hôte. Et puis, elle n'en était pas sûre !

Etzumy, après avoir encore scruté les alentours, s'engagea dans cette rue inconnue. Elle essayait de capter dans le silence un bruit d'eau, afin de savoir si elle était au moins proche de Yuifira ou du port, mais rien. Elle devait vraiment être en plein cœur des terres, à l'extrémité de la ville. Light se taisait, attentive au moindre bruit suspect.

Soudain, Etzumy fit un bond de côté. Quelque chose lui frôla le cou puis alla se ficher plus loin dans le sol. Une plume blanche. Elle se retourna et croisa le regard de Krad, qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle. Une faible impression de chaleur liquide lui caressa le cou, elle y mit automatiquement la main, puis la regarda. Du sang. Krad avait réussi à la toucher. Elle décela un faible mouvement de la main du blond, mais le mouvement en question ne pouvait qu'être alarmant… Trois plumes venaient d'apparaître !

_« __**DÉCAMPE !!!**__ »_ hurla Light, alors que son hôte évitait tant bien que mal les projectiles.

Celle-ci ne le redit pas une seconde fois, Etzumy fila comme une flèche. Elle obliqua dans une ruelle et se plaça sous un balcon car elle avait entendu des battements d'ailes. Les deux mains sur le mur, elle tâcha de retrouver sa respiration.

- Light… Je suis d'avis… de te laisser… régler ça…

_« Ca m'aurait étonnée si tu avais proposé le contraire ! »_ s'exclama Light dans un rire nerveux. _« Passe-moi la main ! »_

La jeune Hakura hocha légèrement la tête, puis ferma les yeux. Pensant à Satoshi, elle voulut faire réagir son ADN… mais rien ne se passa ! Pendant un instant, elle craignit que ses sentiments ne soient plus assez forts, mais la voix de la voleuse l'interrompit. Ce n'était pas elle la fautive, mais la plume.

_- Comment ça ?_

_« Lorsqu'elle t'a touchée, un peu de magie a dû se répandre en toi… Et ça doit bloquer le processus, comme la dernière fois… »_

Light réfléchit intensément le temps de quelques battements de cœur, puis soupira. Une seule solution s'imposait :

_« Il va falloir que tu y ailles ! »_

_- __**HEIN ???!**_

_« Ma façon de bouger, mes réflexes, tous mes combats sont inscrits dans le corps des Hakura ! Tu devrais pouvoir t'en souvenir et t'en servir pour fuir afin de rejoindre l'abri le plus proche… La maison des Niwa ou la nôtre ! »_

Etzumy ferma les yeux quelques instants, rassemblant tout son courage, puis enchaîna :

_- Pour repérer là où nous sommes, il faudrait prendre de la hauteur… Il doit bien y avoir une échelle de service dans le coin…_

_« Tu pourras rester sur les toits et l'avoir à l'œil, les rues ne laissent pas une marge de manœuvre suffisante… »_

_- Je risque de m'écraser !_

_« Un risque comme un autre ! »_ soupira la voleuse dans un haussement d'épaule.

_- Tu es folle !_

_« Folle, non. Suicidaire, oui ! »_ répliqua Light avec un sourire.

Etzumy commença à avancer, rasant les murs, dans un silence absolu, même si le bruit de ses propres pas lui semblait un vacarme assourdissant. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, une échelle de service se profila. La majeure partie de cette échelle bénéficiait d'un tube en fer en guise de protection, empêchant une éventuelle chute en arrière. Mais cela ne parerait pas les tirs si l'Ange attaquait. Inspirant un bon coup, Etzumy sauta, attrapa la partie rétractée de l'échelle et la fit descendre avec elle. Estimant la hauteur d'un coup d'œil, elle frissonna. Trois étage. Elle devait être rapide sur ce coup-là, si elle ne voulait pas finir hachée-menu par le blond. Prenant appui sur le sol, elle grimpa les barreaux à toute vitesse, manquant d'en rater plusieurs et de dégringoler jusqu'à son point de départ, et de se briser le cou par la même occasion.

Une fois arrivée en haut, elle se posta sur le toit et scruta les environs. Krad avait disparu.

_« Ne te fie jamais aux apparences, surtout dans ces situations ! Je pense que tu connais le principe du jeu du chat et de la souris. Là, notre matou prend un vrai plaisir à jouer ! »_

Etzumy hocha légèrement la tête, elle avait compris de quoi il en retournait. Observant les alentours, elle remarqua le Musée Russel au loin. Elles étaient vraiment loin du centre de la ville ! Un léger courant d'air l'alerta, Krad était derrière elle. Sans attendre ni même se retourner, l'adolescente obliqua vers le Musée, passant par les toits. Elle fut surprise par son agilité, son aisance. Light avait raison, son corps semblait se souvenir.

Sauter de toit en toit ne la dérangeait pas vraiment, du moins, quand ils étaient rapprochés un minimum. Mais au bout d'un moment, un écart lui sembla plus grand que d'habitude. Lorsqu'elle prit son élan pour sauter, une vague hésitation la figea un dixième de seconde. Assez pour que Krad, toujours sur ses talons, le remarque et en profite. Il lança plusieurs plumes, la déstabilisant. Elle fut obligée de bondir, mais sa détente n'était pas suffisante. De justesse, Etzumy se rattrapa à deux mains au bord du toit. Krad se posa devant elle.

_« Fenêtre ouverte un étage plus bas ! »_

La jeune Hakura visa la gouttière à sa gauche, sauta, s'y agrippa puis se laissa glisser comme à une rampe de pompier sur la distance qui la séparait de la fenêtre ouverte. Ajustant son élan, elle vérifia d'un coup d'œil la position de l'Ange blanc et vit qu'il avait plusieurs plumes en main. Elle sauta, in-extremis puisque la gouttière explosa dès qu'elle l'eut quittée. Passant la fenêtre, elle posa pied à l'intérieur de la maison, la ferma et tira les rideaux.

Derrière la fenêtre, c'était une chambre qui se profilait. Une chambre de petite fille, visiblement. Et celle-ci semblait dormir profondément, dans son lit. Etzumy s'assit au sol, profitant de ce moment de répit.

_- Light… Pourquoi il n'attaquait pas quand je courrais ? _

_« La proie est plus facile à attraper lorsqu'elle est fatiguée… Il te laissait courir, te pressant juste de sa présence…. »_ La voleuse se tût un petit instant, puis reprit : _« Ca doit l'amuser… »_

- Qui est là ?

Etzumy leva brusquement la tête, manquant de s'assommer à l'armoire contre laquelle elle s'était adossée. C'était la petite fille ! Elle s'était réveillée ! Celle-ci regarda le sol, puis fixa l'adolescente aux cheveux blancs-argenté d'un air mi-ébahi, mi-émerveillé :

- Vous… vous êtes un ange ?!

L'"ange" en question sursauta, tandis que l'esprit qui l'habitait ricana nerveusement. Cette dernière la prévint de faire attention à ce qu'elle allait dire. Son hôte regarda le sol et comprit ce qui lui valait un tel titre. Un plume d'une blancheur immaculée, celle de Krad, reposant sur la moquette. Etzumy se releva sans gestes brusques, alors que la petite fille sortit de son lit, elle aussi, sans gestes brusques.

- Je t'ai… réveillée ?

- Non, il y avait du bruit, dehors !...

Toutes les deux parlaient à voix basse, l'une par peur d'être repérée, l'autre par peur de voir cette fille aux yeux émeraudes se volatiliser. Etzumy regarda en direction de la fenêtre. Hors de question de repartir par là ! Elle détailla la petite, elle devait avoir dans les sept, huit ans. Elle se pencha en avant et lui confia :

- J'ai quelques problèmes… avec mes ailes… Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire par où je pourrais sortir ?

- Une porte ?

- Oui, la porte d'entrée, si possible.

Sans attendre, la petite lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la porte de sa chambre. Elle murmura un « Papa et Maman dorment. » avant d'ouvrir la porte et de la guider à tâtons dans des escaliers, puis jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle tourna la clef et laissa l'adolescente la franchir.

- Je peux… la garder ?

La jeune Hakura se retourna et remarqua la plume de Krad entre les mains de la petite fille. Celle-ci paraissait tout à fait normale, mais Light lui fit remarquer que, vu son propriétaire originel, elle pouvait bien se transformer en une bombe à retardement. Hochant imperceptiblement la tête, elle lui expliqua qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui laisser, qu'elle en avait absolument besoin pour retrouver ses ailes. Ce qui, évidemment, marcha. La petite lui rendit la plume et rentra à l'intérieur, refermant la porte à clef derrière elle. Etzumy fixa la plume entre ses doigts un instant, la tourna un peu. Elle avait l'air tout à fait inoffensive…

Soudain, un violent frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle se retourna, lentement. Krad était là, la fixant de ses yeux d'or. Celui-ci, calme et inexpressif, était adossé contre un mur, attentif au moindre de ses mouvements. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le blond finit par quitter son mur et s'avancer vers l'adolescente, qui reculait pour laisser la distance entre eux inchangée. Pourtant, plus elle reculait, plus Light était nerveuse. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il avait une idée précise derrière la tête.

Brusquement, lorsqu'un pied d'Etzumy toucha le sol, un sceau se forma sous elle. C'était le pas de trop, celui qui allait lui coûter cher. Sa propre vie. De surprise, l'adolescente lâcha la plume, qui descendit délicatement, toucha l'un des bords du cercle, l'activant pour de bon. Une douleur l'embrasa de l'intérieur, une sensation de déchirement l'irradiant toute entière. Une grimace de souffrance s'afficha sur son visage. Quatre liens se créèrent sur les bords du cercle. Deux lui emprisonnèrent les poignets, les deux autres le cou. Light s'agitait de plus en plus à l'intérieur, quelque chose essayait de la couper de son hôte.

Le corps d'Etzumy changea, grandit, s'affina. Ses cheveux poussèrent et s'assombrirent, ses yeux passèrent de l'émeraude au marron. Krad fonça les sourcils, elles n'auraient pas dû inter-changer. Light pencha sa tête en arrière, le visage crispé autant par la douleur que par l'impuissance, les yeux fermés, concentrée à essayer d'échapper à cette douleur. Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux, fixant l'Ange Blanc avec colère.

- Kra…d…

Les liens se brisèrent, le sceau disparut brusquement. Light tituba sur le côté, se rattrapant à un lampadaire. La tête légèrement inclinée en avant, les cheveux rabattus sur le visage, Krad se sentit transpercé de part en part. Il pouvait juste voir un œil à la pupille de chat le fusiller avec haine. La voleuse baissa la tête. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était anéantie. Etzumy...

- Etzumy... par... don...

Elle partit en avant et s'effondra au sol, inconsciente. Krad cilla, son hôte, pathétique spectateur depuis le début, fut pris d'une fureur explosive, mêlée à une sensation de désespoir. Jamais un Hikari n'avait ressenti un tel mélange, le blond fut pris au dépourvu. Il tenta de se rétablir, mais un peu trop tard, Satoshi avait repris sa place.

L'adolescent chancela un peu, finit par rapidement reprendre le contrôle total de son corps. Il se dirigea vers le corps de la voleuse sur le sol. Le jeune Hikari s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et tendit sa main pour prendre son pouls, mais il se retint au dernier moment.

Il le savait. C'était trop tard, il venait de la perdre.

---

Si Emiko avait voulu prendre des vacances, ces derniers jours auraient été à bannir impérativement ! Un coup de téléphone avait suffit à la réveiller net. Deux choses dans cet appel pouvaient lui donner une bonne raison pour sauter au plafond. La première, c'est qu'elle avait entendu la voix d'un Hikari. La deuxième, c'est qu'il avait l'air bouleversé. Puis, la simple évocation d'Etzumy dans un sanglot étouffé lui avait fait comprendre que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'évoquer les relations de leurs familles respectives. La petite Etzumy… L'estomac d'Emiko se tordit brusquement. Un mauvais pressentiment l'alerta… Une impression qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave…

Ce n'était pas une impression, mais bel et bien une réalité.

---

Satoshi, les jambes repliées contre lui, enlacées de ses bras, s'était assis dehors, sur la terrasse de bois de la maison Niwa. Il ne pleurait pas, il n'en avait pas la force. Le corps de la voleuse était étendu dans une chambre à l'étage, froid comme le marbre. Lorsque Dark était arrivé, peu avant Niwa-san, le voleur avait dû lui coller deux baffes pour le faire réagir. Maintenant, il restait enfermé dans son mutisme.

---

Kosuké monta dans la chambre d'amis, inquiet et pensif. Il venait d'essayer de parler avec Satoshi, mais celui-ci restait silencieux, le regard vide. Si il avait essayé de le pousser, l'adolescent serait sûrement tombé sur le côté et n'aurait pas esquissé un seul mouvement pour se relever. Malgré le fait que Dark lui aie assuré qu'il y avait encore un espoir, il ne réagissait plus, n'entendait plus rien de l'extérieur.

Le père de Daisuké entrouvrit légèrement la porte de la chambre. Light était allongée sur le lit, Dark assis sur une chaise, à côté d'elle. Il lui tenait la main, les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés, semblant se concentrer sur quelque chose. Il finit par rouvrir les yeux, puis par soupirer. Kosuké sourit. Le voleur, malgré son calme et son assurance en surface, était celui qui s'inquiétait le plus. Il finit par toquer à la porte avant d'entrer. Dark leva son regard l'espace d'un instant, puis le reposa sur la brune. Le père de Daisuké prit un tabouret et s'assit de l'autre côté du lit, en face du voleur.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

- Je sens encore sa présence, mais je ne peux pas l'atteindre ou communiquer avec elle…

Kosuké regarda la voleuse, puis Dark, son étincelle d'inquiétude dans ses yeux améthystes et dans sa voix, ses sourcils très légèrement froncés, son expression un peu crispée. Il finit par déclarer dans un souffle :

- Tu as des sentiments pour elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?! demanda le voleur, relevant le regard, aussitôt sur la défensive.

Kosuké le regarda, un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres :

- Je n'insinue pas, je constate !

Dark ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais se ravisa, la ferma et déplaça son regard pour le poser sur la voleuse. Il se détendit, puis soupira :

- Ce que je ressens pour elle, c'est… de l'amour, mêlé à de l'amitié… Une sorte de balance qui bouge constamment…

Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Ces mèches violettes barraient son visage. Le voleur murmura, un peu pour lui-même :

- Mais Krad… il en était fou amoureux… Ca se voyait à la façon dont il posait les yeux sur elle… La manière dont il lui parlait… dont il l'aidait…

Il déglutit lentement, discrètement.

_- Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dévoiler, parce qu'il ne peut posséder une chose qui lui est cher, sans risquer de le détruire… Et ça, à jamais…_

_« Mais… Pourquoi ? » _fit Daisuké, présent depuis le début.

_- Tout simplement parce que c'est un Ange Blanc…_

Daisuké se tût. Il savait que les Hikari ne pouvait posséder quelque chose qui leur soit cher, car il finissait toujours par le détruire… Et si cette malédiction… venait de Krad ?

- Au fil des générations, Light et lui ont pris de la distance… Son amour s'est rapidement transformé en haine à son égard… C'est alors qu'elle et moi, nous nous sommes rapprochés… Même si, dans une certaine mesure, elle restait distante…

Kosuké lui adressa un regard compréhensif que Dark ne sût comment interpréter.

_« On peut faire quelque chose ? »_ demanda Daisuké, qui espérait une réponse affirmative.

_- A part attendre, non…_

---

Light marchait au beau milieu de nulle part, dans un noir complet et insondable. Chacun de ses pas touchant le sol produisait un son cristallin, comme une goutte d'eau, assez agréable. Elle s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle. Elle marchait depuis plusieurs heures, selon elle, même si elle n'en était pas sûre. Ici, elle n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Pas de corps pour lui signaler une quelconque fatigue, puisqu'elle était là en temps qu'esprit. Ici, à l'intérieur de son corps, de celui de son hôte. Elle repartit, toujours droit devant elle, jusqu'à apercevoir une faible lueur, au loin. La voleuse accéléra le pas, jusqu'à courir le plus vite qu'elle pouvait.

Elle l'avait trouvée.

Light finit par se trouver face à plusieurs sphères lumineuses. Elles étaient nombreuses, regroupées en cercle. La brune en effleura une, la poussa doucement du dos de la main et l'écarta de son passage. Les autres se mirent toutes de côté, lui laissant un chemin libre, totalement éclairé. Menant jusqu'à elle.

Une flamme, surélevée par rapport au sol, immense, écarlate, ardente comme la volonté de protéger ce qu'elle renfermait. Elle murmura un prénom, doucement, sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Une voix faible, comme sortante d'un profond sommeil, murmura quelques mots :

- Light… C'est fini ?…

Elle lui sourit doucement, lui assura que oui, c'était fini, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre. La protégée, assise au centre de la flamme, les genoux contre sa poitrine, ses bras les enlaçant, serra sa poigne. Elle avait peur. Peur du monde extérieur. Peur de ressentir encore cette douleur. Elle ferma les yeux, posa son front sur ses genoux et fut secouée d'un sanglot.

- Il a voulut éviter de me tuer aussi…, chuchota Light. Mais en me protégeant, il t'a protégée aussi…

La protégée leva la tête, croisant le regard marron de la voleuse. Une étincelle de confiance y brillait, lui donnant la force de murmurer :

- Pourquoi ?

La brune, ferma les yeux un court instant, respirant profondément. Relevant les yeux, elle lui sourit et lui tendit la main :

- Etzumy… Mon esprit est en toi… Je vis à travers toi… Je suis toi.

Etzumy la regarda un instant, un peu surprise. Mais elle lui rendit son sourire, puis lui tomba dans les bras, retombant dans l'inconscience quand elle la toucha.

---

Etzumy ouvrit doucement les yeux, aveuglée par de la lumière. Elle se serait attendue à se retrouver dans la rue où elle avait été prise au piège, ou alors, dans un hôpital, ou bien encore chez elle ou chez les Niwa… Mais non ! Elle se trouva allongée sur un banc, là où il semblait y avoir une fête, un festival, quelque chose dans le genre… C'était la nuit, il y avait des stands, des lampions, la plupart des gens portaient des yukatas... La jeune Hakura s'assit lentement, comme si elle avait peur de se briser au moindre mouvement brusque. Posant ses coudes sur ses cuisses, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains. Une affreuse migraine la prit, elle avait chaud…

- Soda ?

Elle regarda devant elle. Quelqu'un lui tendait un verre de soda avec des glaçon. Elle leva les yeux et reconnut la personne qui lui tendait le verre.

- Light ?

- Dépêche-toi de le prendre, je vais pas rester comme ça toute la soirée !

La jeune Hakura s'exécuta, ébahie. La voleuse s'installa tout naturellement à côté d'elle, assise sur le haut du dossier, les pieds sur l'assise, un verre de soda en mains. Elle regardait les gens passer, les yeux dans le vague pendant quelques instants, et ce fut une question d'Etzumy qui la fit sortir de ses pensées :

- Où est-ce qu'on est ?

- A une fiesta, avec des stands, des lampions et des gens en yukata !

- Tu le fais exprès, hein ?! fit Etzumy avec un air blasé.

- T'as tout compris ! sourit la voleuse.

La brune vida son verre cul sec et se leva d'un bond. La jeune Hakura n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la voleuse. Elle l'avait devant elle, en chair et en os. Avant, l'ayant dans sa tête, elle ne pouvait l'observer que par l'intermédiaire d'un miroir. Là, elle pouvait la voir bouger…

- Bon ! On va marcher ? J'ai des fourmis dans les jambes !

Etzumy acquiesça et vida son verre, gardant un œil sur Light qui s'étirait le plus possible vers le haut. Elle se leva et rejoignit son autre qui avait fait quelques pas. Elles longèrent les stands en silence. Le regard de Light partait d'un côté et de l'autre, tandis que celui de son hôte ne la quittait pas. Au bout d'un moment, la voleuse répliqua sur un ton agacé :

- Pas la peine de me fixer comme ça ! Je vais pas m'envoler !

Immédiatement, le regard émeraude se déplaça sur les pavés. Elle entendit la brune lâcher un soupir las. Respirant un bon coup, elle parvint à articuler :

- Light… J'aimerais comprendre… Où sommes-nous réellement ?

- Dans un rêve…

- Hein ?

- Ton corps est presque le même que celui d'un humain normal, il n'aurait pas supporté l'absence d'esprit…

Light se tût un instant, elle était partie par le mauvais bout. Ce qu'elle essayait d'expliquer était difficile, alors elle voulait trouver les bons mots. Elle s'arrêta de marcher et reprit la parole sur un ton pensif :

- Je l'ai… comment dire… (Elle s'arrêta encore, inspira, et enchaîna : ) Sans esprit, il n'y a pas de vie. Cruche comme tu es, tu t'es réfugiée très loin, **trop** loin. Et comme j'ai dû venir te chercher, mon esprit n'a pas la présence suffisante pour maintenir notre corps en vie...

- Quoi ? Je suis morte ?!

- Oui… enfin presque ! C'est de la magie qui fait survivre **notre** corps ! Et là, je suis en train de rétablir nos esprits à leur juste place ! C'est pour ça qu'on est ici !

- C'est une sorte de passerelle ?

- Toi, tu lis trop de S-F ! Mais c'est relativement assez proche de la vérité…

Les deux mains dans les poches et le sourire aux lèvres, Light repartit sans attendre son hôte. Une fois encore, Etzumy la rattrapa, mais quelque chose avait changé. Elle avait perdu son sourire.

- Je savais ce qu'il allait faire…, murmura Light.

- Krad ?

La voleuse hocha la tête en silence. La jeune Hakura admira encore une fois les pavés, puis finit par demander timidement :

- Et… tu ne le hais pas ?…

Light hocha les épaules, un léger sourire triste aux lèvres, le regard bas, évitant soigneusement celui d'Etzumy :

- A quoi bon… j'en ai déjà tellement ressenti…

La plus jeune fronça les sourcils, jusqu'à ce que Light redresse la tête et lève la main vers une porte, celle d'un temple, en haut d'un escalier de pierre. D'un regard, elle lui fit comprendre que c'était la sortie. Etzumy grimpa les marches quatre par quatre, et s'arrêta juste devant la porte. Elle se retourna et observa son autre qui, contrairement à elle, montait les marches calmement, les deux mains dans les poches. Juste avant de passer la porte, la jeune Hakura demanda à la voleuse :

- Dis-moi, tu n'as jamais rêvé d'avoir un corps pour toi ?

- T'as de drôles d'idées ! répondit-elle dans un éclat de rire.

---

Daisuké somnolait à moitié, le ciel commençait doucement à rougeoyer. Il avait mal partout, principalement à la nuque à force de veiller, le regard diriger sur le corps de Light. Il avait l'impression d'attendre qu'une statue de marbre s'éveille doucement, telle une Belle-au-Bois-Dormant des contes des frères Grimm…

_« Encore 99 ans, 364 jours et environ 18 heures à attendre ! Courage Dai ! »_ lança Dark de l'intérieur, la voix particulièrement alourdie par la fatigue. Le voleur bailla encore, et Daisuké suivit. _« Courage… Moi,... je vais… dormir… »_ Puis plus rien, Dark s'était visiblement effondré.

Daisuké bailla encore une fois. Il se leva, tourna sa chaise de façon à avoir le dossier devant lui et se rassit. Il croisa les bras sur le haut du dossier et y posa sa tête… Le Voleur Fantôme avait plusieurs fois essayé d'entrer en contact avec Light, et toujours sans résultats. Il jeta encore un coup d'œil dehors, le lever de soleil était rouge… Il fera beau, aujourd'hui… Rouge sang…

Non non et non ! Pas de pensées morbides ! Surtout quand on a l'impression d'avoir un cadavre comme seule compagnie ! Daisuké se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes, fit quelques pas, revint à sa chaise, se ravisa et se plaça près de la fenêtre. Ne pas s'appuyer, pas dormir… Pas dormir… Pas…

Daisuké avait fini pas se laisser aller contre le mur, les yeux fermés, dormant debout.

_Et bien Daisuké ! Toujours au mauvais moment !_

Ledit Daisuké ouvrit violemment les yeux, se redressa en manquant de tomber sur les fesses. Cette voix ! Un rire léger et particulier ! C'était pas celui de Light ? Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le corps de la voleuse. Non, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bougé… Il s'approcha du corps pour y jeter un coup d'œil, rien à signaler… Sauf… On dirait que… La peau de Light avait repris des couleurs, non ? Et puis… Sa respiration, elle était plus marquée ?

Peu à peu, Daisuké remarqua que le corps de la voleuse changeait. Ses traits devenaient plus jeunes, enfantins. Après quelques minutes, c'était le corps d'Etzumy qui se tenait sur le lit. L'adolescent s'approcha doucement, prudemment, comme si il avait peur que le diable sort de sa boîte. Il toucha la main de la jeune fille, et remarqua qu'elle s'était réchauffée. Un léger gémissement se perdit dans le silence. Etzumy ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

- Dai…suké…kun…

Le rouquin leva les yeux vers ceux émeraudes, légèrement brillants. Il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, saupoudré d'un « Bienvenu ! ». La jeune Hakura se redressa, et se mit tant bien que mal assise. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains. La migraine repartait, comme celle de la fê… de la passerelle, mais bien réelle. Soudain, comme si elle venait de se brûler avec une flamme, elle redressa la tête et sauta sur ses pieds, effrayant Daisuké qui s'était gentiment assis à côté d'elle.

- Hiwatari-kun !

- Hein ?

- Hiwatari-kun ! Où est-il ?

Daisuké mit un certain temps à répondre, autant à cause de la question inopinée que de la réponse, pour le moins évasive. Mais voyant le regard insistant de le jeune fille, il ferma les yeux et fit un effort pour se concentrer, rassemblant ses souvenirs et tâchant de lui donner une réponse claire.

- La dernière fois… qu'on me la dit… Hiwatarai-kun était… Dehors ! Dans le jardin !

Etzumy lui sourit et descendit les marches quatre par quatre, manquant de s'étaler comme une crêpe au pied de l'escalier. Elle atteignit la porte-fenêtre en un temps record, l'ouvrit doucement, la passa et la referma dans le même silence. Il était là, assis sur la terrasse de bois, les jambes repliées contre lui-même, les bras croisés sur ses genoux, le front posé sur ses bras. Etzumy l'appela doucement, mais voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle s'approcha, s'agenouilla à côté de lui et l'appela encore une fois, posant une main sur son épaule. Cette fois-ci, il releva la tête, comme encore plongé dans une brume épaisse. Brume qui se dissipa vite, car son regard neutre laissa place à un regard ahuri, puis ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il l'enlaça fermement, bien décidé à ne plus la lâcher.

- J'ai eu… peur… tellement… peur… Je suis désolé… Je…

Satoshi se tût en sentant Etzumy l'enlacer à son tour. Il posa sans tête dans le creux de l'épaule de la jeune fille, respirant son odeur. Vivante… elle était vivante…

A la porte-fenêtre, Daiki les regarda, pensif. Mais plus il les regardait, plus il avait envie de sourire. Au bout d'un moment, il soupira, puis regarda du côté de la table basse où se trouvait une lettre ouverte.

_- Il semble que tu aies raison, Kohané-chan… _

Le grand-père détourna son regard vers les deux adolescents, puis vers le lever de soleil sur la mer.

_- Cette génération va vraiment faire bouger les choses…_

* * *

Atlantos : Bon… Maintenant, régler son compte à la blonde…

Dark : Laquelle ?

Atlantos : L'une des deux…

Dark : Ou même les deux ! Ca nous arrangera !

Atlantos : ==°


	13. Tout aurait pu se finir sans ça

_Et un chapitre de plus ! A vrai dire, c'est l'avant dernier ! _

_Joyeux Noël (en retard !) à tous, et à tous une Bonne Année (en avance !) !!!_

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

_**Lys9191 :** Désolééééééééééée pour le retard ! Je sais que j'ai mis longtemps à écrire, mais il faut dire que ces derniers temps, nos professeurs s'en sont donné à cœur joie avec les évaluations… En ce moment, la plus grande question quand on sort d'une journée, c'est : « Mais qu'est-ce qui nous a pris de faire Première S ? ToT » PS + Trois Langues + Section Européenne Anglais… Et quand je pense aux trois Bac Blanc restants qui nous attendent après les vacances... TT On a déjà pensé à organiser un suicide collectif ! Qui d'autre je marque sur la liste ? ^^_

_**Eldar-Melda :** Je tiens à préciser que les liens entre les différents persos qui m'appartiennent ne sont pas les mêmes d'une fic à l'autre. Sinon, ce serait monotone ! [Elle va pleurer pour_ Le Secret _!] (Je crois bien que oui.)_

_**Notes : 1)** Ce chapitre fera à un moment référence à la précédante fic, à savoir_ Chassé-Croisé_. **2)** Chers lecteurs, je signale qu'il y a un mort à la fin de ce chapitre ! (Nan mais, on sait jamais ! Même si je doute que des fleurs bleues lisent mes fics !)_

_**PS :** Certains ont sûrement remarqué que les chapitres de_ Trois Mondes _ne sont plus publiés. C'est normal ! Certaines choses sont dévoilées dans cette fic, alors que dans celle-ci, restent encore inconnues. Désolée, je pensais écrire plus vite, mais visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite est prévue. ll va juste falloir attendre un petit peu !_

_**Bonne Lecture !** _

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**** Tout aurait pu se finir sans ça...**

- Hey Daisuké ! Qu'est-ce tu fais ? Tu dors ? l'appela Saéhara.

Non, il ne dormait pas, bien qu'il en aie extrêmement envie. Les bras croisés sur la table, la tête posée sur eux, il se demandait **pourquoi** est-ce qu'il avait insisté pour venir en cours ? Parce qu'il avait peur que quelqu'un fasse le lien entre son absence et la venue de Dark prévue pour ce soir. Et une personne principalement, à savoir son interlocuteur du moment, Takéshi Saéhara. Son camarade de classe l'avait déjà accusé de lui cacher quelque chose, il ne fallait pas lui donner un motif de plus ! Prenant son courage à deux main, Daisuké releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux pour regarder son camarade. Geste qu'il regretta aussitôt, car il fut violemment ébloui. **Pourquoi** avait-il insisté auprès de sa mère pour venir en cours ?

- T'as pas dormi cette nuit ou quoi ?

- Naaan…, répondit-il d'une voix grinçante.

- Ahlala Daisuké ! T'es irrécupérable !

- _Désolé de t'ennuyer…_, lança-t-il en silence, s'apprêtant à replonger, mais c'était sans compter sur leur professeur de Science de la Vie et de la Terre.

Celui-ci entra et renvoya illico presto Saéhara à sa place, comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Il fit rapidement l'appel, puis ouvrit son carnet de note et son porte-documents, dans lequel se trouvaient les copies corrigées de leur dernière évaluation de Géologie. Daisuké regarda sa note une fois sa copie entre les mains. Légèrement supérieure à la moyenne ! Comme quoi, ces foutus cailloux étaient pas si inutiles que ça !

- Bon ! L'exercice 2 de l'Application des connaissances a été dans l'ensemble assez mal compris… Que quelqu'un vienne me le refaire au tableau !… Tiens ! Hiwatari-kun, par exemple !

L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus, bien au chaud tout au fond de la salle de classe, se leva sans se presser et se dirigea vers le tableau avec son évaluation en main. Mais l'adulte lui pria de laisser sa copie tranquille sur son bureau et de prendre seulement le sujet. Sans rechigner, Hiwatari prit son sujet et se planta devant le tableau. Il relut attentivement l'exercice et commença à noter les réponses au fur et à mesure qu'il reconstruisait son raisonnement. Daisuké le regarda attentivement. Jamais on aurait pu croire que le jeune policier avait vécu l'une des pires nuits de son existence. Il semblait tout à fait normal, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'arrête en plein milieu d'une phrase, craie toujours contre le tableau, baisse la tête et ferme les yeux quelques instants.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je réfléchissais, Sensei, mentit Hiwatari d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Il rouvrit les yeux et finit l'exercice très rapidement, les réponses correctes. Sans attendre une quelconque autorisation, il retourna à sa place et se rassit. Appuyant ses coudes sur la table, il se massa momentanément les tempes du bout des doigts. Le professeur le fixa, puis lui annonça :

- Hiwatari-kun, tu resteras ici durant la pause !

Daisuké regarda l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus jusqu'à ce que l'adulte se plante à côté de lui, bouchant son champ de vision.

- Niwa-kun… L'exercice 1 ! Il me semble que vous l'avez particulièrement réussi !

Le jeune voleur regarda sa feuille. 2/8 ! Oui, c'est vrai que, dans un sens…

- Au tableau !

---

La sonnerie retentit, marquant la fin du cours et le début de la pause de dix heures. Les élèves sortirent rapidement, pressés par le professeur, jetant quelques coups d'œil intrigués, inquiets ou intéressés à Hiwatari. Riku se dirigea vers Daisuké, qui n'avait pas bougé d'à côté de la porte.

- Hiwatari-kun a un problème ?

Que lui dire ? Que son parasite interne avait faillit tuer Etzumy-chan durant la nuit ? Non, de quoi lui faire peur, et l'inquiéter.

- Juste… Un petit problème avec Krad…

Dire la moitié des choses, ce n'est pas mentir ! Riku regarda les environ. Risa avait stratégiquement éloigné Marie et Fukuda, Saéhara déraillait sur une éloge des dispositifs mis en œuvre pour ce soir, étranglant à moitié Sékimoto au passage.

- Ca va aller… pour ce soir ?

- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Hiwatari-kun m'a assuré qu'Elena-san était partie ! Et puis, je vais beaucoup mieux !

L'aînée des Harada regarda l'épaule gauche de Daisuké d'un air inquiet, celui-ci le remarqua. Avec un sourire chaleureux, le jeune voleur posa sa main droite sur son épaule, la serrant légèrement :

- Dark a des pouvoirs de régénération impressionnants !

- J'ai cru entendre "Dark" ! fit une voix par-dessus l'épaule de Riku.

Alerte rouge ! Saéhara avait réussi à se glisser furtivement près d'eux sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent ! Daisuké regarda autour de lui, cherchant un coup de main. Mais il croisa seulement le regard de Risa, qui murmura un « Désolée, je n'ai pas réussi à le retenir… ».

- Da... da... da..., bégaya-t-il juste avant de se souvenir d'un vieux truc : Daichi ! Daichi-san ! Tu te souviens de lui ? Mon cousin !

Saéhara fronça les sourcils. Daichi… Daichi… C'est vrai que ce nom lui disait quelque chose…

- Ah ouiiiii !

Daichi Niwa-san ! Ce gars qui ressemble à Dark comme deux gouttes d'eau ! Il l'avait rencontré au début de l'été, lorsque Etzumy-chan avait passé environ une semaine à Azumano.

- Et d'ailleurs, comment y va ? questionna le journaliste.

- Bien ! répondit Daisuké, en totale improvisation. Très bien ! Lia-san et lui sont ensembles !

_« __**QUOI ????**__ » _hurla le concerné.

- Ahahaha ! rit le jeune voleur, un rire nerveux. J'en suis le premier surpris !

Le journaliste allait enchaîner sur le vol du soir-même mais le professeur sortit de la salle, totalement synchronisé avec la sonnerie. Il salua les élèves attroupés près de la porte, et ainsi que sa collègue qui arrivait. Daisuké entra directement dans la salle et visa Hiwatari qui était assis à son bureau. L'adolescent avait une main sur les yeux, et un sourire mauvais légèrement dessiné sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qui n'était pas le sien. Le jeune Niwa s'approcha en silence et posa fébrilement sa main sur son épaule. Dès que Hiwatari releva la tête, Daisuké la retira, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

- Ca… ça va ? bégaya le rouquin.

- Oui, lui répondit l'autre collégien.

- Niwa-kun ! A ta place ! l'interpella la professeur d'Histoire.

Celui-ci s'exécuta, à moitié à contrecœur. Il flottait une présence désagréable autour de Hiwatari. Et le rouquin savait à qui elle appartenait. L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus regarda sa main, à la fois surpris et inquiet.

_- J'ai eu… comme un blanc…. Krad ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_

_« Rien d'important, Satoshi-sama, rien d'important. »_

S'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle Satoshi était sûr, c'était sur le fait que Krad avait fait quelque chose au professeur d'SVT. Mais quoi ? Serrant son poing à plusieurs reprise, il s'assura qu'il avait bien retrouvé toutes les sensations. Puis, machinalement, il sortit son cahier d'Histoire, ainsi que son livre. Mais il n'avait pas la tête à la leçon. Le jeune policier savait qu'il devra être présent sur le lieu du vol. Mais vu la facilité avec laquelle Krad avait effectué un changement d'esprit, il était inquiet. Sera-t-il capable de le maîtriser, ce soir ?

---

Dark, perché sur le toit du Musée Lougar, observait les policiers s'affairer dans la cour. Le Commissaire Saéhara braillait des ordres à tout bout de champ, disposant ses hommes un peu partout dans le bâtiment et à ses abords. Une brise aussi légère que glaciale caressa le visage du voleur. Heureusement qu'Emiko lui avait donné des vêtements chauds, sinon, il aurait été bon pour geler sur place. Le froid qui s'était abattu hier dans la matinée n'avait laissé que peu de répit aux habitants de la ville, et Azumano se trouvant dans les zones les plus froides du Japon, inutile de dire que le mercure que thermomètre allait encore chuter !

Il était à présent 21h47, soit 13 minutes avant l'heure annoncée. Le Commandant faisait une dernière ronde avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Il savait que Dark privilégiait deux types d'entrée. La principale et celles en hauteur. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Le Voleur Fantôme était déjà là, il le savait, il le sentait. Mais il y avait quelque chose de désagréable dans l'air. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait définir. Du moins, pas pour l'instant.

Se dirigeant vers l'un de ses hommes, il exigea un rapport de la situation. Mais rien à signaler. Il allait se diriger vers l'entré principale, quand son regard fut attiré vers l'un des pins du parc. Deux yeux bruns le fixaient, puis disparurent. _« Je ne viendrai que si j'en sens la nécessitée. »_ avait dit Light plus tôt dans la soirée. Donc, il y avait une nécessitée.

Elena.

Elena était là. Pourquoi le savait-il d'avance ? Parce qu'il savait que ce genre de personnes finissait toujours ce qu'elles avaient commencées. De l'intérieur, le jeune Hikari sentit l'Ange frémir, à la fois d'exaspération et d'un soupçon de joie. De joie car il savait qu'il allait pouvoir sortir sans que son hôte lui pose trop de résistance…

_« Encore cette femme. Bien. Il va donc falloir que je m'en occupe. »_

Satoshi vacilla, comme si il avait été poignardé en plein cœur. Il.. n'allait pas… pouvoir…

- Commandant !

- Restez à vos postes ! hurla-t-il alors qu'il courait vers l'arrière du bâtiment.

---

La cour arrière ! Enfin ! Satoshi crut qu'il n'y arriverait jamais ! Les jambes flageolantes, il s'appuya contre le mur et ordonna dans une voix presque enrouée aux hommes présents sur place de déguerpir et de donner un coup de main à ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur du musée. Ceux-ci, au lieu d'obéir sur le champ, s'approchèrent de leur supérieur hiérarchique pour lui demander si ça allait. Dans un excès de colère lié à leur bêtise et à sa propre impuissance à contenir l'entité qui voulait sortir, Satoshi tonna à nouveau. Son hurlement fut accompagné par un geste de sa main. Un des hommes se glaça, les autres le regardèrent, puis regardèrent l'adolescent. D'un commun accord, ils filèrent sans se retourner et obéirent à l'ordre qu'il leur avait donné.

Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus haletante. Il posait un genoux au sol, une main crispée sur le mur, l'autre s'accrochait désespérément à ses vêtements. Son emprise grandissait, l'étouffait, le chassait. Dans un éclair de lucidité, il perçut une présence derrière lui. Voulant tourner la tête pour identifier l'inconnu, Krad brisa violemment sa concentration. Il avait gagné.

Un hurlement échappa à sa gorge quand une aile blanche perça la peau de son dos, rapidement suivie de la deuxième. Krad se releva sans accroche, ses deux ailes soigneusement repliées le long de son dos. Il se retourna pour identifier la personne qui avait vu la transformation et, ô surprise, son regard tomba sur une Elena muette de stupeur.

- Tiens donc, je ne m'attendais pas à tomber directement sur vous ! souffla le blond.

Sa main gantée de blanc vibra. Une plume y apparut. Calmement, il la monta à la hauteur de son visage. Puis, il sourit à la femme, d'un sourire délicieusement mauvais :

- Bien ! Ca nous fera gagner du temps !

Elena eut un mouvement de recul, ce qui affirma le sourire de Krad. Elena le détailla rapidement, puis articula difficilement :

- Qu'est-ce que… vous…êtes… ?

La plume de Krad brilla, Elena y vit une attaque alors qu'elle ne faisait que se profiler. D'un geste rapide, elle dégaina, visa, tira. Mais la peur la fit dévier. La balle n'atteignit pas le cœur comme elle l'avait prévu, mais quelques centimètres plus à gauche.

- Tu as osé…

Krad leva sa main vers la blonde armée. Cette dernière empoigna son pistolet à deux mains et tira trois balles en rafale. Un sifflement aussi court qu'aigu retentit. Les trois ricochèrent sur quelque chose avant d'avoir atteint l'Ange Blanc et tombèrent au sol dans un piteux son métallique.

Une faible lueur se logea dans la main de Krad. Celui-ci tourna sa main, de façon à ce que sa paume soit dirigée vers Elena. Elle tenta de s'enfuir, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger. La lueur se condensa, devint une boule d'énergie qui grandit. Le bras de Krad tremblait, tant par le pouvoir qui le traversait que par la fureur de son propriétaire. Elle avait osé tirer sur lui ? Très bien ! Elle allait en payer le prix.

La boule d'énergie devint une slave qui pouvait tout détruire sur son passage. Elena était sur son passage. Mais Krad en avait décidé autrement. Non, elle ne mourra pas sur le champ. Juste un peu de patience. La slave la toucha en plein cœur, d'un précision terrifiante. La femme hurla de douleur. L'énergie était entrée en elle, coulait dans ses veines. Elle tomba à genoux, se tenant le buste. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle leva les yeux. Un lien s'était créé, entre la paume du Krad et son propre cœur. L'expression de l'ange devint dure :

- Meurs !

Un éclat parcourut le lien, atteignant Elena. Un spasme l'ébranla. Une vague d'énergie longea le lien et fondit à l'intérieur de son corps, qui ne pouvait déjà plus en supporter d'avantage. En l'espace que quelques millièmes de secondes, elle fut réduite à néant.

Krad resta un instant la main encore tendue, la respiration haletante. Il avait beaucoup donné, et sa colère l'avait considérablement épuisé. Il n'avait pas conscience de la douleur. Douleur qui le rattrapa rapidement, qui semblait lui déchirer la poitrine de l'intérieur. Il laissa le contrôle à Satoshi, le laissa souffrir à sa place. Le jeune garçon ne sut faire face à ça, et s'écroula lamentablement au sol…

Avec cet or liquide qui s'écoulait de son jeune corps.


	14. Nous nous reverrons

**Dernier Chapitre : « Nous nous reverrons. »**

Satoshi émergea doucement, la tête dans un nuage de coton. Cette sensation, il l'avait déjà connue. Une fois. Et il avait souhaité ne jamais la ressentir à nouveau. C'était comme le jour où… où Krad s'était réveillé… Une impression de dormir à moitié, d'échapper à la réalité, alors qu'elle vous attendait patiemment de l'autre côté. Il ne voulait pas sortir de là, jamais. Mais une phrase qu'il avait jadis prononcé lui revint en mémoire.

_Il est… déjà l'heure… pour moi ?_

"Jadis"… Non, pas si longtemps… Un an, peut-être moins… Un an… que tout ça…

Il sortit du brouillard avec brutalité. Puis, peu à peu, il retrouva les sensations de son corps. Une odeur particulièrement désagréable lui torturait le nez… De l'antiseptique… Un bip sonore et régulier… En un mot : hôpital. Après quelques instants, il se rendit compte qu'il avait un tuyau dans la bouche, lui permettant de respirer de façon artificielle. Mais combien de temps avait-il dormi? Était-il dans un si sale état ? Puis, tout lui revint. Le vol de Dark. Elena, Krad. Le coup de feu. Et puis… et puis…

Satoshi sentit quelque chose qui lui serra légèrement la main pendant quelques secondes, quelque chose de chaud. Chaud et réconfortant. Il tourna légèrement la tête, autant qu'il le pouvait. Une belle vision le fit sourire intérieurement. Etzumy était endormie, assise sur une chaise, le haut du corps sur le lit, une main tenant l'une des siennes. Elle avait les sourcils légèrement froncés, serrait sa main de temps à autre. Elle devait rêver. Satoshi soupira, il ne voulait pas la réveiller, mais sa respiration artificielle commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Par moment, il avait l'impression de manquer d'air, à d'autre, il avait l'impression que ses poumons allaient exposer parce qu'il y en avait trop. Mais où était donc l'infirmière ? Pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas faire comme dans les films : arriver juste au bon moment, quand le rescapé venait juste de reprendre connaissance ?

Ses poumons se gonflèrent encore une fois contre sa volonté, mais trop. Satoshi se crispa, serra les poings. La main quasi-broyée, Etzumy ouvrit violemment les yeux, se redressa maladroitement, encore endormie à moitié. Elle chercha un moment du regard, puis il se posa sur l'adolescent. Le jeune fille sourit immédiatement, et se retint juste à temps de lui sauter dessus.

- Tu es enfin réveillé ! Attends, je vais appeler quelqu'un pour t'enlever tout ça !

D'un bond, elle se leva, sortit de la chambre et disparut dans le couloir. Le jeune Hikari n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, une infirmière arriva, toute sourire, suivit d'un médecin et d'une Etzumy qui resta un peu en retrait. Celle-ci s'adossa au mur et regarda la scène. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme les yeux, comme pour discuter en secret :

_- Light, tu ne lui diras pas, promis ?_

_ « Promis ! Mais fait attention, tu lui as donné beaucoup de ton énergie, un peu trop si tu veux mon avis, et tu risques d'avoir quelques faiblesses… »_

_ - Je sais !_

_« Tant mieux. »_

Lorsque Etzumy revint à la réalité, le docteur se mettait en devoir d'ôter le tuyau de la gorge de Satoshi, pendant que l'infirmière, qui devait être une nouvelle diplômée vu son âge, faisait passer son regard des appareils à son bloque-note et du bloque-note à l'adolescent. La jeune Hakura fronça légèrement les sourcils en la regardant, tentant de la bombarder de messages télépathiques du genre « Pas touche, il est à moi ! ». Ignorant une Light prête à mourir de rire à la moindre occasion, elle reporta son attention sur Satoshi, fraîchement libéré. Et celui-ci la fixait, l'air suspicieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il élève la voix :

- Dis-moi le fond de ta pensée.

- Tu ressembles à un sapin de Noël avec tous ces fils !

Satoshi répondit faiblement au sourire d'Etzumy, puis il regarda le docteur d'un air septique. Il lui demanda combien de temps il avait dormi.

- Environ une semaine ! Nous avons cru te perdre plus d'une fois, jeune homme. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang et heureusement pour toi, nous avions un donneur très disponible. Et O négatif, en plus !

L'adolescent fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ainsi, quelqu'un lui avait donné du sang… Donc, s'il se sentira mal pendant les prochains jours, voir semaines, ce sera tout à fait normal. Tout aurait pu bien se passer, s'il n'était pas de la Famille des Hikari. Ils possédaient quelque chose en plus que le "commun des mortels"…

- Et qui m'a donné ce sang ?

- La jeune fille ici présente, lança le médecin en tournant la tête vers Etzumy.

Les yeux bleus-glace s'ouvrirent d'étonnement. Etzumy ? C'était Etzumy le donneur ? Un vague sentiment de colère à l'attention de Light monta. Ne savait-elle pas que l'ADN des Hikari était particulier ?

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise…, murmura la jeune Hakura entre ses dents.

_« Hmm… Il s'inquiète pour son ADN… Il y a un gène qui le rend incompatible au sang des gens "normaux"… »_

_- Mais alors, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue ?_

_« Tu possède le gène des Hikari. »_ annonça Light d'un ton égal.

_- Co…_ _**COMMENT ÇA ?????**_

_« Pitié Etzumy… Ma tête… Un peu de pitié pour ma tête… »_ gémit la voleuse dont le cri intérieur de son hôte lui avait fait l'effet d'un marteau-piqueur.

_- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Comment ça se fait ?_

_« Pas maintenant, Etzu, c'est pas le moment. »_

_- Seulement quand ça t'arrange !_ répliqua-t-elle.

_« Peut-être, peut-être pas ! »_ fit Light avec un petit sourire amusé.

L'infirmière sortit, sous le regard suspicieux d'Etzumy et les pouffements de Light. Que son hôte était mignonne quand elle était jalouse ! Le docteur avait suivi le regard de sa collègue et de l'adolescente, puis sourit. Et bien et bien ! A 14 ans, déjà !

La blouse blanche fit quelques examens de routine au rescapé qui avait été confortablement installé en position assise, adossé à des coussins. Etzumy avait pris une chaise et s'était assise à côté du lit, suivant les faits et gestes du médecins avec attention et curiosité. Satoshi ne bougeait que lorsqu'on le lui ordonnait, de peur que le moindre geste de travers ne lui déchire la poitrine, qui lui brûlait déjà énormément. Dès qu'il grimaçait, il apercevait du coin du regard une Etzumy qui se crispait, légèrement, mais elle se crispait. L'adolescent connaissait cette expression sur son visage, elle l'arborait dès qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire.

---

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'infirmière entra à nouveau dans le chambre avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle apportait une bonne nouvelle au jeune garçon : de la visite. Et pas n'importe qui, c'était son père. Le docteur vit la mâchoire de son patient se crisper dans un tic nerveux. L'adolescent discuta rapidement du regard avec Etzumy, puis il leva les yeux vers le médecin, lui demandant de ne pas parler de la présence de la jeune fille. L'adulte fit passer son regard de son jeune patient à la jeune fille qui s'était déjà levée. Puis, dans l'intention de ne pas déclencher de drame interplanétaire, il vérifia d'un coup d'œil que l'infirmière était sortie et indiqua à Etzumy la porte qui menait à une petite salle de bain. Celle-ci serra la main de Satoshi une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la porte, la passer et la refermer derrière elle.

De justesse.

Kei Hiwatari entra dans la chambre de son fils, un sourire joyeux peint sur ses lèvres :

- Satoshi, mon garçon ! Tu es enfin réveillé !

Les deux adultes discutèrent un peu de l'état du jeune garçon. Le docteur était un peu réticent de le laisser partir dans les prochains jours, à cause de sa santé fragile et des complications qui avaient eu lieu pendant son inconscience. Kei lui assurait, sourire en prime, que Satoshi était entre de bonnes mains avec lui. Ledit Satoshi ne répliquait rien, malgré l'envie de brandir une pancarte disant "Cet homme est un menteur ! Délivrez-moi, par pitié !" ou de tout simplement arracher son cathéter et de s'en aller, pour ne pas dire fuir loin d'ici, et surtout loin de son père adoptif. Mais il était coincé. Coincé entre cet homme et celui qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'est-à-dire Krad, qui se réveillait doucement mais sûrement.

- Je vous prie de nous laisser seuls un moment, j'aimerais lui parler en privé.

Satoshi frissonna imperceptiblement, Krad venait de réagir à la voix du Super-Intendant. Le médecin, après un coup d'œil suspicieux au visage inexpressif de l'adolescent, vida les lieux non sans jeter un dernier regard à la porte de la petite salle de bain, légèrement entrouverte.

---

Une fois que le docteur fut parti et la porte fermée et verrouillée, Kei Hiwatari perdit son sourire et se tourna vers Satoshi, annonçant d'une voix inflexible :

- Il faut que parle à celui que tu héberges.

Le jeune Hikari entendit la voix de l'Ange Blanc résonner dans sa tête, lui conseillant de ne pas résister, car cela était totalement inutile. Il ferma les yeux et, quand il les rouvrit, ses iris de glace avec laissés la place à ceux d'or. Krad prit le temps de prendre totalement possession du corps, avant de relever la tête et de toiser Kei, qui enchaîna :

- Je veux savoir. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas empêché Satoshi de venir en aide à Dark, le premier soir ? Et pourquoi avoir tué Elena ?

L'Ange Blanc continuait d'observer le pitoyable humain qui tentait de lui donner des ordres. Pauvre ignorant ! Il croyait commander, et pourtant, il ne se rendait pas compte que le blond le manipulait à sa guise.

- Si je ne suis pas intervenu le premier soir, c'est qu'il est nécessaire de garder Dark en vie pour la suite. Et pour ce qui est de cette femme, elle commençait à me gêner. Elle aurait pu tôt ou tard nuire à nos projets. Je ne veux pas prendre de risques, pas maintenant.

- Et qui est cette fille, cette Light ?

Krad resta silencieux. Qui était Light ? Lui-même avait mis du temps pour le découvrir, il avait dû attendre un fâcheux événement couvert de sang. Un événement que Light avait toujours du mal à digérer…

- Une personne qui pourrait bien nous être utile pour la suite.

Kei réajusta ses lunettes du bout de l'index, puis voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'autre de l'œuvre qu'un silence ou des informations évasives, sortit de la pièce dans un dernier rappel :

- N'oublie pas notre accord, mon mignon petit serviteur.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres du blond, tandis que le père adoptif de son hôte quittait la pièce. L'Ange fermait les yeux et s'adossa aux coussins dans un soupir. Il se sentait las, mais ne put s'empêcher de jubiler intérieurement en pensant que son plan était en marche, et que rien ne pourra l'arrêter. Rien, ni personne.

Une porte grinça légèrement et une voix répliqua sur un ton de reproche :

- "Une personne qui pourrait bien nous être utile pour la suite", ai-je entendu ?

Krad rouvrit les yeux et aperçut Light sur le pas de la porte, les sourcils froncés et un poing sur la hanche. Elle avait tout écouté, comme il s'en doutait. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment, les yeux dans les yeux, immobiles comme des statues. Jusqu'à ce que la voleuse baisse les bras, au sens propre comme au figuré. Elle soupira, longuement, douloureusement, et se passa une main sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu manigances, encore ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du lit.

Comme elle s'y attendait, elle n'eut qu'un regard inexpressif en réponse. Soupirant une seconde fois, elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit d'hôpital, à côté de Krad. Sans gestes brusques, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'Ange. Lorsqu'il se séparèrent, elle tenta de trouver une quelconque réponse dans des yeux de chat, mais toujours rien. Sans crainte, elle déposa sa tête au creux de l'épaule du blond, tandis qu'il lui murmurait :

- Tu ne l'as pas encore trouvé, n'est-ce pas.

La brune ravala sa salive en fermant les yeux. Elle savait pertinemment de quoi il parlait… Sans un mot, elle se redressa, se leva et se posta devant la fenêtre.

- Non, mais je sens que je me rapproche de lui… Le haut du sablier est bientôt vide…

L'expression de son visage redevint sérieuse. D'un geste vif, elle ouvrit la fenêtre. L'air glacial de l'hiver s'engouffra avidement dans la pièce, la faisait violemment frissonner. Elle plaça une de ses mains sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre et lança au blond, sans le regarder :

- On se reverra, Krad. Plus tôt que tu ne le penses…

- Je le sais. Après tout, je te connais depuis que tu es "née".

La main de Light se crispa sur le cadre de la fenêtre. Elle posa son regard triste sur la ville d'Azumano, puis d'un coup de rein, passa la fenêtre. Pas un « Au revoir », pas un regard.

_Juste une pensée._

_**Fin.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Note :** Avant de crier à l'hérétique et de me condamner au bûcher, lisez ces dernière lignes, s'il-vous-plaît/par pitié* ! Ce n'est pas la toute fin, juste la fin de cette fic, parce que je n'ai pas fini de torturer les persos ! Donc, un peu de patience ! La suite, la dernière fic, qui se nomme _Chaînes d'un passé_ arrive… Mais qui sait ce qui va s'y passer ?

* : Rayez la mention inutile, comme dirait Laurah.


End file.
